BODA GITANA
by lina28
Summary: Katniss Everdeen, una joven criada como gitana, deberá casarse con el elegido de su padrastro, un joven llamado Peeta Mellark, de quien ella se enamora, pero no es correspondida.
1. Chapter 1

**BODA GITANA**

**Argumento**

Katniss Everdeen, una joven criada como gitana, deberá casarse con el elegido de su padrastro, un joven llamado Peeta Mellark, de quien ella se enamora, pero no es correspondida.

Peeta Mellark, hijo del líder de una tribu gitana deberá comprometerse con Katniss Everdeen, una joven a quien no ama, pues su corazón pertenece a una joven fuera de su raza.

Pero a pesar de sus circunstancias ¿Podrá surgir el amor en medio de tantos tropiezos?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1: El funeral**

**"****Cuando una niña con ojos de luna y cabellos nocturnos pierda a su padre de sangre, irá hacia los gitanos y entre ellos estará en familia"**

**Arcano de los gitanos **

Era una tarde de octubre, con los cielos grises y con la lluvia cayendo en el camposanto.

Dos funerales se llevaban a cabo; el primero era sobrio y triste, como todo funeral, un minero Tom Everdeen se encontraba en el ataúd rodeado de unas pocas personas todas conocidas.

Solo dos familiares se encontraban en aquel lugar despidiendo a este hombre: Su viuda, una mujer rubia llamada Effie Trinket y con ella en brazos, su pequeña hija llamada Katniss quien contaba apenas con un mes de nacida.

Cuando el cuerpo ya iba a ser sepultado, una bandada de sinsajos se posó sobre los sauces del cementerio y entonó una melodía lastimera.

El otro funeral, era algo fuera de lo común, pues había música, baile y cantos en un idioma extraño. Era un funeral gitano.

El cuerpo era de una mujer; Mayslee Donner, quien falleció al intentar tener a su segundo hijo, quien tampoco sobrevivió, pues al morir la madre, también murió el pequeño.

Al lado del féretro de color marfil, se encontraba su esposo Haymitch Abernathy, líder de la tribu gitana del sinsajo. Él al igual que la mujer del otro funeral llevaba en brazos una pequeña niña de un año llamada Annie.

Cuando los sinsajos entonaron su melodía, la comitiva que acompañaba los cuerpos de Mayslee y su bebé guardó silencio, cesaron los cantos y las danzas y en su lugar una anciana ataviada con una pañoleta de color negro con ribetes dorados tomó un puñado de tierra y pronunció esta oración:

**_"_****_Dejaste la pared de nuestros sueños tatuada con la sombra de tu nombre, y un aroma de silencio se vierte en el vacio_**

**_Descansen en paz hijos míos, llevad en brazos el misterio, de la vida, el amor y la muerte, en vuestro seno eterno"_**

En ese momento, todos los presentes se arrodillaron y la anciana arrojó el puñado de tierra sobre el ataúd, luego poco a poco los presentes se levantaron e hicieron lo mismo, quedando de último el atribulado viudo con su hijita en brazos.

Todos los presentes de ambos funerales se retiraron de prisa por temor a la tormenta.

-_Adiós Amada_ \- dijo Haymitch con voz ronca - _No nos olvides. _Y arrojando la tierra se retiró del lugar.

En ese momento la lluvia cayó con más fuerza como si el cielo diera la bienvenida a dos personas amadas, dos personas que sin conocerse llegaron juntas a la eternidad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2: El Encuentro**

**"****Un amor, un amor yo vi, llorando, se veía, las palabras como filos…"**

**Romancero Romaní**

Al salir del camposanto, la lluvia amenazaba convertirse en una tormenta, los asistentes de ambos funerales ya se habían ido, solo quedaban cerca a la entrada Effie y su hijita, al igual que Haymitch y la suya.

Haymitch se permitió mirar a la mujer que caminaba de prisa con su bebé en brazos, protegiéndola de la lluvia con un paraguas pequeño, mientras él iba por su camioneta.

La mujer llegó primero a la salida del cementerio con tan mala suerte de que su transporte, un taxi, ya se había ido, ahora no tenía como volver a casa y lo peor de todo su bebita no aguantaría el trayecto a pie, pues el paraguas había empezado a ceder con el viento.

Haymitch la observaba curioso y preocupado a la vez, pues no había señales de transporte y la lluvia arreciaba con más fuerza.

Observó su semblante triste y su rostro sin maquillaje, su cabello rubio desordenado y sus ojos claros surcados de lágrimas.

Así que sin más dilación, estacionó su camioneta cerca al lugar donde estaba ella parada, abrió la ventana del vehículo y le habló.

-¿_Necesita alguien quien la lleve?_\- Le preguntó el hombre – _Si se queda aquí, no podrá escapar de la tormenta y su bebé enfermará_\- Concluyó él.

Effie pensó en decirle que no necesitaba nada, que la dejara sola, pero al mencionar a su bebita dormida, tenía que tragarse el orgullo y aceptar.

-_De verdad se lo agradecería_ – le contestó ella con premura – _Espero no ser una molestia,_ dijo Effie con la mayor educación posible.

Haymitch le abrió la puerta delantera, pues en la parte de atrás iba Annie dormida en su silla. Al ver lo incomoda que estaba, se bajó y le ayudó a cerrar el paraguas, momento en el cual aprovechó para mirar al bebé. Era una preciosa muñequita, lo supo por el color rosa de su manta y su neceser.

Cuando se subió al volante, puso el paraguas en el piso y colocó el motor en marcha.

_-¿A dónde?_ – Le preguntó con voz neutra y sin mirarla.

\- _A la Veta_ – Le dijo ella.

\- _Es un poco lejos de aquí- Por cierto me llamo Haymitch, Haymitch Abernathy_.

\- _Mi nombre es Effie, Effie Trinket, Y si, la Veta queda un poco lejos pero es donde vivimos._

\- _Lo siento_\- Se disculpó Haymitch- _No pretendía ofenderla._

\- _No se preocupe- Discúlpeme usted a mí, Sé que cuando alguien menciona la Veta, solo ve la parte donde viven los borrachos y los vagabundos._ Dijo Effie con tono moderado.

\- _No lo dije por eso, Es que es extraño que una mujer joven como usted viva en ese lugar con una nena tan bien cuidada_.-

\- _Mi nena es lo único que me queda ahora_\- _Por cierto ¿Cómo supo que es niña?_

\- _Por el color de su manta- _Dijo el- _Es de color rosa. De donde yo vengo el rosa solo lo usan las niñas._

\- _Lamento su pérdida_\- Dijo Effie con tono pesaroso y tratando de cambiar el tema.

_-Igualmente_\- Dijo Haymitch.

_-Disculpe que le pregunte pero ¿Quién era el difunto? _ Preguntó ella

_-Difuntos_\- Dijo el – _Eran mi esposa y mi hijo recién nacido._

_\- Lo siento mucho, Es muy duro perder a los seres que amamos, sobre todo cuando son tan jóvenes._

_Si- La verdad es que esto fue tan repentino que a veces no lo creo._

_¿Y el suyo?- _ Dijo Haymitch- _Era su esposo me imagino. _

_Si – Era mi esposo Tom. Murió en la explosión de la mina de carbón del distrito._

_Lo lamento. –_ Dijo él muy serio. _Sé lo que se siente, mi esposa me dejó a nuestra hija mayor, Annie, Ella está dormida en la parte de atrás._

****Fue en ese instante cuando Effie miró a la silla de atrás y observó la carita sonrosada de una niña más grande que la suya, tendría por lo sumo un año y medio como mucho.

-_Es muy bonita- _Dijo Effie conmovida

_\- Igual que la suya_\- Dijo Haymitch- _¿Cómo se llama?_

_\- Katniss_ – Dijo Effie orgullosa

\- _Lindo Nombre_\- Dijo él. _– En el idioma Romaní significa Dama del Bosque_

\- _Vaya_ – _Supongo que usted sabe mucho sobre los romaní._

-_La verdad es que soy uno de ellos_ \- _Soy el líder de la tribu del sinsajo._

_\- De razón había cantos, música y danza en el cementerio. _Dijo ella un poco cohibida.

\- _Para nosotros la muerte no es motivo de tristeza, es un cambio de vida. Un viaje hacia un destino desconocido._ Replicó Haymitch muy serio.

Effie no quería ofender a nadie con ese comentario, pero al ver la expresión seria del hombre supo que lo había ofendido, así que decidió seguir el trayecto que quedaba en silencio.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3: Recuerdos I**

**"****En los valles de la soledad, se encontraba mi alma y allí llegó el brillo de una estrella fugaz. Con una palabra me llevaste al infinito y con una mirada tuya llegué a la gloria"**

**Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer**

Haymitch iba concentrado en sus pensamientos, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a su compañera de viaje, quien iba preocupada y temerosa de que su bebé despertara.

Effie por su parte iba temerosa de que Katniss despertara y el hombre que se había ofrecido a llevarlas a su casa se enojara más y las dejara a mitad del camino, pues era consciente de que sus palabras lo habían ofendido, lo cual no era su intención.

Cuando ya la camioneta dobló en una esquina cerca a un complejo de apartamentos conocido como La Veta. Effie le pidió por favor que se detuviera. Habían llegado a su destino.

_-Es aquí- _ Dijo ella con tono moderado –_ Disculpe las molestias y el mal rato que le hice pasar – _Continuó- _ Gracias por todo y de verdad mi más sentido pésame por su pérdida._

Por su parte Haymitch, despertando de su letargo, se detuvo, la miró de frente, escuchó sus atropelladas disculpas y esperó a que terminara para abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a bajar de la camioneta. Ya la lluvia había pasado y había dejado a su paso charcos de lodo y basura en aquel lugar.

_-En realidad no tiene que disculparse- _Dijo el serio –_ Usted no tiene la culpa de ignorar nuestras costumbres, Eso no es algo que enseñan en las escuelas._

Al oírlo decir aquello, Effie levantó la mirada del suelo y se permitió verlo de frente. Era un hombre apuesto vaya que si, sus ojos eran oscuros y su cabello era de color rubio centeno, como los campos de trigo.

-_Gracias –_ Dijo ella contrita - _ De todos modos no tenía intención de ofenderlo. _

_-Ya lo sé- Por favor olvídelo – También le doy el pésame por su pérdida. _Le dijo él con un tono suave.

Sin decirse mas, Haymitch puso el motor en marcha y con un leve Adiós, se dispuso a seguir su camino para llegar al campamento donde vivía.

En ese momento Katniss despertó, abrió sus ojitos y al verse con frío, se puso a llorar.

Fue en ese momento que Effie al intentar arroparla con la manta, se dió cuenta de que había dejado el paraguas en el piso de la camioneta.

Ahora, si volvía a llover no tendría con que cubrir a su pequeña, tendría que comprar otro, pues era poco probable que volviera a ver a aquel hombre llamado Haymitch Abernathy

Con eso en mente se dirigió al complejo de apartamentos, entró en una de las torres grises y sin color, subió la escalera al tercer piso y allí en la puerta de su apartamento la esperaba la señora Olga, la administradora del complejo.

_-Buenas noches señora Olga- _ Saludo Effie con educación.

-_Hola Effie Querida - _ Dijo la señora Olga con afectación –_Lamento muchísimo tu pérdida cielo, pero como comprenderás la vida debe seguir y las cuentas no dan espera. _Concluyó la administradora.

-_ Sé lo que quiere decir, pero como podrá ver acabo de enterrar a mi marido y el dinero del seguro solo podré cobrarlo dentro de 2 semanas. _Dijo Effie tranquila- _ Estoy segura que no habrá problema si logro pagarle el mes completo dentro de dos semanas sin falta. _

_De acuerdo cielo, _ continuó la señora Olga, _ Espero que no me falles, el pobrecito de Tom era muy puntual pagando la renta quincenal. Tenlo presente querida, tienes 2 semanas para pagar el alquiler completo o de lo contrario me veré en la penosa obligación de echarte a ti y a tu preciosa criatura a la calle._

Al decir estas palabras, la señora Olga haciendo mutis de una compasión que no sentía se marchó de allí dejando a Effie con una preocupación más en su cabeza.

Ella abrió el apartamento, encendió la luz del salón y se encontró de cara con su situación.

Estaba sola, con una bebita recién nacida y sin mucho dinero para vivir.

Sin embargo prefería mil veces estar en aquel apartamento donde fue tan feliz con el amor de su vida, que haber seguido los planes que sus tíos Claudius y Enobaria tenían para ella.

Entre esos planes, estaba casarse con un hombre importante de Ciudad Capitolio, quizás un político o un médico famoso cuando menos, pero quien había cautivado su corazón era aquel minero pobre de corazón de oro.

Mientras le daba de comer a Katniss y le ponía su mameluco para dormir comenzó a recordar como ella y su marido habían vivido su historia.

Se habían conocido cuando ella había ido al Distrito 12 a realizar unas prácticas para su escuela. Ella tenía 18 años y Tom tenia 23.

Tom la había recibido en la estación de tren enviado por el juez de paz Darius Stark, las practicas las haría en el edificio de Justicia donde podría poner a funcionar sus conocimientos como secretaria.

Durante el tiempo que duraron las prácticas que fue poco mas de 6 meses Tom y ella cultivaron al principio una amistad basada en afinidades como los libros y la música clásica, pero luego pasaron a compartir sentimientos más profundos y establecieron un noviazgo secreto.

Ante todo el Distrito12 eran buenos amigos pero entre ellos dos eran algo más que eso.

Cuando Effie finalizó sus prácticas, Tom se negaba a dejarla ir, así que le dijo que la acompañaría a hablar con sus tíos para pedir su mano y pudieran casarse cuando ella se graduara de la escuela.

Effie le dijo que era mejor que no lo hiciera hasta que ella pudiese hablar con sus tíos y prepararlos para su visita en su casa en Ciudad Capitolio.

Aunque a Tom no le agradaba mucho la idea, terminó cediendo, pues la joven le demostraba sus sentimientos más sinceros; en una palabra; ella le correspondía igual que él.

Cuando se despidieron, se prometieron el uno al otro superar cualquier obstáculo para estar juntos, pasara lo que pasara.

Effie iba dispuesta a todo con tal de defender su noviazgo con Tom, por encima de lo que sus tíos dispusieran, la ventaja que tenía a su favor era que su tío Claudius le había dicho que esperaría a que ella se graduara de la escuela para empezar a aceptar pretendientes.

Pero cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando al llegar a su casa, se enteró de boca de su tío que el Magistrado Seneca Crane había pedido su mano en matrimonio, realizándose la ceremonia una semana después de su graduación.

Effie se negó en redondo, primero con silencios prolongados en las comidas, luego con noches enteras llorando en su cuarto y por ultimo con furia en sus palabras aduciendo que no sería feliz con un hombre que era 15 años mayor que ella.

-_NUNCA SERE FELIZ CON UN HOMBRE COMO SENECA CRANE-_ Gritó furiosa una mañana después de haber discutido con su tía- _ESE HOMBRE NO ES PARA MI. _

_Pero Effie querida, que no ves la gran oportunidad que la vida te ofrece –_Le decía su tía en tono falso. _Nunca se te presentará esta oportunidad de ser alguien importante, Además, muchas chicas darían lo que fuera con tal de aceptar ser la esposa de un magistrado como Seneca._

-_Me niego a hacerlo tía- _ Repuso ella con voz serena- _ Yo ya tengo un pretendiente, es más lo amo como a nadie y voy a casarme con él así el mundo se caiga encima._

_QUE LOCURA ESTAS DICIENDO- _ Le dijo su tío- _COMO ES POSIBLE QUE YA TENGAS UNA PROPUESTA DE MATRIMONIO Y NO HAYAS DICHO NADA._

_QUIEN ES EL-_ Gritó Claudius –_EXIJO SABERLO. _

_Es un minero- _ Dijo Effie con sinceridad- _Un minero del distrito 12, su nombre es Tom Everdeen._

_NO ES POSIBLE- NO ES POSIBLE QUE NOS HAGAS ESTO DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE HICIMOS POR TI.-_Dijo su tía con voz espantada.

_TE PROHIBO QUE VUELVAS A VERLO-_ Le dijo su tío Claudius. _ES MAS – LE DIRÉ A SENECA QUE ADELANTE LA BODA, ANTES DE QUE COMETAS UNA ESTUPIDEZ Y ARRUINES TU FUTURO._

Sin decirle nada más se retiraron de la sala, horrorizados por la elección de su sobrina.

Desde ese día Effie hizo todo lo posible por comunicarse con Tom antes de que él la buscara, desde sobornar a los avox de la casa para conseguir un celular hasta pagar a alguien de la central de teléfonos con tal de poder hablar con su amado.

Pero todo eso era arruinado por su tío Claudius quien no permitía que ella estuviera sola, sino acompañada por él, por su esposa y hasta en ultimas por el mismo Seneca.

Hasta que un día, el ama de llaves de su tío, Ismeni, entró a su cuarto con un teléfono celular y le dijo que no podía hablar mucho, pero que si lo suficiente para comunicarse con Tom.

Esa misma noche, después de cenar sin ganas, y aprovechando que sus tíos se habían ido a una fiesta logró comunicarse con su novio.

Le contó angustiada lo que estaba pasando, de cómo sus tíos pretendían casarla con el magistrado y como adelantarían la boda el mismo día de su graduación.

Tom la escuchó tranquilo diciéndole que se asomara a la puerta de la terraza de su casa.

Effie lo hizo así y allí estaba. Parado en medio del jardín. Con sus mejores ropas y con un morral a sus pies, esperando verla aunque fuera sorprendido por los agentes de paz.

Effie corrió a abrazarlo, Ismeni, el ama de llaves hizo pasar a Tom al cuarto de servicio para que pudieran hablar sin ser interrumpidos por los avox. Ella vigilaría el momento de llegada de sus tíos y la alertaría.

Effie y Tom se abrazaron y se besaron con locura. Parecía como si las semanas que dejaron de verse no hubieran menguado el amor que se tenían sino lo contrario, lo habían fortalecido.

_-Tom, ¡Qué bueno que viniste! Me hiciste mucha falta._

_-No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí. Ahora cuéntame que has pensado hacer._ Le dijo Tom con calma.

_-No lo sé aún Tom, Quizás podría hacer recapacitar a mis tíos o incluso hablar con Seneca para detener todo esto, pero dudo que ellos me escuchen._

_-Escucha Effie, debo irme esta misma noche, sé que es importante tu graduación para que así logres tu independencia, pero ¿si tuvieras la oportunidad de escapar conmigo lo harías?_

_-Claro que si Tom, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces, pero en algo tienes razón; mi graduación es necesaria para poder independizarme._

_-Entonces-_ Dijo Tom con serenidad- _Te estaré esperando el día de tu graduación en la estación del tren al distrito 4. Por los boletos no te preocupes, podremos arreglarnos, Pero lo que sí es importante que no dejes pasar por alto es tu carnet de ciudadano y tu pasaporte. _

_-De acuerdo Amor- _ Le dijo Effie mas tranquila, _te prometo estar allí al atardecer_.

Cuando ella le dijo eso Tom se arrodilló y sacando una cajita dorada le dijo con voz tierna

-_Effie Trinket, amor de mi vida, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?_

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con el corazón enamorado ella le respondió: _Si, acepto ser tu esposa Tom._

_-¿No te importa dejar todo esto por casarte conmigo?- _ Repuso Tom antes de sacar un precioso anillo de oro con un cristal de color blanco –_Tendrías que dejar todo este lujo para seguirme. _

_-No me importa Tom. Yo te amo a ti - _ Le respondió ella con seguridad- _ Sé que seré feliz donde estés tú. Eso es lo que realmente me importa._

_-Entonces, futura señora Everdeen, no se diga más- _Después le colocó el anillo y la besó tiernamente.

Justo en ese instante Ismeni abrió la puerta del cuarto y le dijo con premura que el auto de sus tíos acababa de llegar.

Effie se despidió de su amado no sin antes darle un tierno beso, le recomendó a Ismeni sacarlo de allí sin que sus tíos lo vieran y se dirigió a sus habitaciones con una sonrisa en los labios.

Los días que siguieron a ese encuentro Effie tuvo que fingir ante sus tíos y ante Seneca que ya había aceptado su destino, sin embargo en su mente ya tenia planeado como escaparía y en que momento lo haría.

Ismeni se convirtió en su más querida confidente y aliada en esos momentos. Todas las noches le dejaba el celular bien asegurado para que pudiera hablar con Tom y no solo eso le ayudó a organizar el equipaje con que se iría de Ciudad Capitolio.

Como sus tíos estaban tan ocupados vigilando los preparativos para su graduación y posterior matrimonio, a ellos no se les hizo extraño que Ismeni la acompañase a todos lados.

En esa misma semana Ismeni le sirvió de ayuda para preparar su ajuar de novia. El de su matrimonio con Seneca lo estaba organizando su tía Enobaria y no le permitía opinar en nada. En cambio para su boda con Tom quería algo sencillo y no tan majestuoso pues así quería demostrarle a Tom que dejaba atrás su vida en casa de sus tíos.

El día de su graduación ya tenía todo listo, incluso la forma como escaparía de la mansión Templestin y dirigirse a la estación de trenes para encontrarse con Tom.

En la estación la estaría esperando la nieta de Ismeni; Margo, pues ella se había encargado de comprar su boleto al distrito 4 y así no despertaría sospecha alguna.

En su última conversación telefónica Tom le hizo saber lo ansioso que se encontraba por volverla a ver y lo mucho que la amaba.

También le contó que ya tenia todo listo para su ceremonia de matrimonio, seria algo sencillo pero con mucho significado pues en el distrito 12 no se ponía atención a los lujos a la hora de casarse, lo importante era que la pareja se quisiera y estuvieran bien para ser felices.

Esa mañana Ismeni llevo las maletas de Effie a la estación de trenes y las dejo a buen recaudo con un amigo suyo. Recogió a Margo en su casa y la llevó a la mansión Templestin donde, después de la graduación en la escuela, se habían citado al ministro Paris, al Juez de Paz Gloss , a la familia de Seneca y a algunas amistades para llevar a cabo la ceremonia nupcial.

La ceremonia en la escuela fue realmente corta, después de los actos protocolarios, a cada estudiante le entregaban su diploma, luego se hacia un brindis de rigor y después cada quien se iba a su casa.

Cuando ella llego de la escuela, Margo ya estaba lista con el auto que la llevaría a la estación. Ismeni le diría a su tía que no la molestara pues quería descansar un poco antes de que se efectuase el matrimonio.

Para cuando su tía se diera cuenta de su tardanza, ella ya estaría lejos con el amor de su vida.

Effie aprovechó para escribirle una carta de despedida a sus tíos donde con palabras contundentes les hacia saber que no iba a regresar y que no se molestaran en buscarla pues ella ya era mayor de edad y sobre todo ya era libre e independiente de su tutela.

Ismeni y Margo la sacaron por la puerta de servicio y allí Effie se despidió de Ismeni a quien realmente echaría de menos, luego se fue con Margo hacia la estación, reclamó su equipaje y en la banda de pasajeros estaba Tom esperándola.

La alegría de ambos era indescriptible, lo habían logrado.

Para cuando su tía Enobaria fue a su cuarto, Effie se encontraba muy lejos iniciando su nueva vida al lado del hombre que realmente amaba.

Llegaron al distrito 12 poco más de mediodía del día siguiente, pues con los boletos del distrito 4 llegaron hasta allí y luego de descansar unas horas se dirigieron al distrito 12.

Ese mismo día al anochecer Tom Everdeen y Effie Trinket se casaron ante el juez de paz Darius Stark, contando como únicos testigos unos amigos de Tom que trabajaban con el en las minas de carbón.

Nunca volvió a saber nada de su familia ni mucho menos de Seneca Crane, ella ahora era la esposa de Tom Everdeen hasta que la muerte los separara.

Después de su ceremonia Tom la llevó al apartamento donde vivían, la noche de bodas fue realmente especial para ambos ya que Tom, contrario a lo que muchos hombres piensan siempre respetó a su novia y no la había tocado, además Effie cuando se casó era virgen y pudo darle ese regalo a su marido.

Los meses que pasaron realmente fueron de mucho trabajo para ambos. Effie atendía la casa y las cosas de Tom, mientras él se iba al amanecer a las minas para traer al sustento. En la Veta, siempre fueron muy queridos y Effie pudo hacer amistades sinceras como la de Vernia Azas, una joven de su misma edad que vivía sola.

Después de 13 meses de casados fueron bendecidos con la llegada de su pequeña Katniss, quien desde el momento en que se enteraron que venia en camino fue muy amada y cuidada por ambos en especial por Tom.

Con que orgullo y amor la mostraba a todos cuando nació la pequeña. Durante los primeros 5 días de haber nacido su hija, Tom le cambiaba el pañal, estaba pendiente de que comiera a sus horas y de que Effie no estuviera haciendo excesos pues a pesar de ser madre primeriza y de que el parto no tuviese complicaciones, él no quería que nada le pasara a sus dos _ amores _ como las llamaba.

Pero esa felicidad llegó a su final cuando, Darius entró a su casa y le dijo que Tom, su marido había muerto casi instantáneamente en la explosión de uno de los socavones de la mina de carbón.

Ahora tendría que empezar de nuevo y no solo por ella, sino también por Katniss pues no merecía que su madre se derrumbara, tenia que ser fuerte y comenzar de cero con su nena, la única personita en el mundo que era importante para ella.

Y estaba dispuesta a empezar desde mañana.

Pues esta noche recordaría y lloraría a su amado Tom hasta el amanecer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4: Recuerdos II**

**"****Acudía a mis ojos una lágrima, buscando en ellas tu perdón, el dolor de tu ausencia me embarga pues con el viento me llegó tu adiós"**

**Lope de Vega**

Mientras que se dirigía a su campamento en el valle de los vencedores, ubicado en las afueras del distrito 12, Haymitch iba repasando momentos que no debía recordar, pues eran cosas que le lastimaban en lo más profundo de su ser.

Sin embargo el recordar no le afectaba sus habilidades de conductor, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que su hija Annie se encontraba profundamente dormida en la silla de atrás de su camioneta.

Al llegar al valle de los vencedores se dirigió directamente a su casa, donde aun había luces encendidas, lo cual le indicaba que su madre aun seguía despierta.

También se permitió rememorar a la goryer (No gitana) del cementerio, sus nervios incipientes y de cómo hacia que la nena que llevara en brazos durmiera tranquila a pesar de su angustia.

En verdad no sabía que rayos lo había impulsado a llevarla hasta la Veta, quizás fuese compasión por la situación en la cual se encontraba o porque su pequeña hija le recordaba a su propia hija en esa edad.

Se detuvo en una de las casas de estilo victoriano, a simple vista pero si lo veía más de cerca había un abalorio de color dorado colgado en la puerta, con un dibujo de un sinsajo.

Bajó de la camioneta, abrió la puerta trasera, envolvió a Annie en una cobija de color rojo y la llevó en brazos hasta la casa donde su madre Mage lo esperaba.

_-Zarzá Hijo mío- _ Saludo la anciana

-_ Zarzá Madre- _ Le respondió Haymitch serio

La anciana le recibió a la pequeña, la llevaría a arriba a su cuarto y allí la acostaría en su cuna. Mientras él se dirigía al pequeño estudio que tenía en la planta baja y acompañado de una botella de vodka se pondría a beber y recordar.

Cuando ya estaba sentado en el pequeño escritorio; Haymitch empezó a recordar a su querida Mayslee, su sonrisa, sus ojos color de lluvia y sobre todo la ilusión que tenía de dar a luz a su primer hijo varón.

Haymitch y Mayslee habían crecido juntos en el valle de los vencedores, además de eso su padre Vania y el padre de Mayslee, Varis eran muy amigos.

Por eso a nadie le extraño que cuando Mayslee cumplió 16 años y fue presentada en el circulo de la juventud de la tribu, Haymitch de 22 años, hablara primero con su padre y le **_pidiera_** a Mayslee como su futura novia.

Entre los gitanos es el padre del novio quien **_pide_** en nombre del hijo el permiso para cortejar a una muchacha, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que dicho cortejo debía ser supervisado por los **_agoreros o chaperones_** que acompañan a las novias durante la visita de los novios en la sala de su casa.

Varis puso como condición que Haymitch no podía vivir en la casa de su padre para cuando se casaran, sino que debía tener su casa propia para poder llevarse a Mayslee del seno paterno.

Además habría que esperar a que ella cumpliese la mayoría de edad para poder casarse sin problemas pues Mayslee era 6 años menor que él.

Haymitch no tuvo problema en esperar, y desde el día de la Pedida empezó a ahorrar gran parte de su sueldo como pavimentador para poder comprar la casa que su suegro le exigió como parte de su convenio nupcial, además que debía pagar una decima parte del ajuar de Mayslee y adquirir el suyo propio.

En el tiempo de espera Mayslee y él se veían seguido, obviamente con la presencia de los chaperones que en este caso eran los hermanos mayores de Mayslee, Ruar y Jarvik.

Cuando Mayslee cumplió 18 años, Varis, Vania y Haymitch acordaron que la boda se celebraría tres semanas después de su cumpleaños, en la fiesta de la luna del Poniente.

La fiesta de la luna del Poniente coincidía con la celebración de la navidad en el calendario gregoriano. Dicha fiesta consistía en una cena especial con todos los miembros de la comunidad. Uno de los ancianos de la misma, hacia la oración de Porum o la oración de las gracias, en donde se les recuerda a todos las raíces ancestrales y la importancia de no olvidar quienes son.

Luego de la oración de las gracias, el líder de la tribu iniciaba el baile y se festejaba hasta el amanecer.

Vania como padre del novio y líder de la tribu, exigió que Mayslee pasara por ** la prueba del pañuelo. ** Una tradición gitana donde las jóvenes novias prueban llegar vírgenes al altar y así no habría engaño.

Varis por su parte le tomaría a Haymitch **el juramento de honra**, mientras le hacían a Mayslee la prueba del pañuelo.

Los días se pasaron como el agua que corre por el rio, y sin que se dieran cuenta ya estaba encima la última semana de preparativos. 2 días antes de la boda Mayslee y Haymitch acompañados de sus madres: Lena y Mage hicieron la última prueba de su ajuar.

Obviamente Haymitch no podía ver a Mayslee con su vestido de novia puesto, ni ella podía verlo a él hasta el día de la boda.

Sin embargo esa misma noche Haymitch se encontró con Mayslee acompañada de Jarvik, en el círculo del fuego del campamento.

-_Hola - _ Le dijo ella muy nerviosa porque sus familiares la regañaran

-_Hola Mayslee- _Le dijo el muy serio.-_ ¿Lista para la locura que se viene?_

_-Claro que si- _ Le contestó ella muy alegre-_No sabes lo duro que ha sido esperar a que este momento llegara._

_-Para mí también ha sido difícil la espera- _ Le replicó él con una sonrisa –_La verdad quería hablar contigo y preguntarte si realmente estás segura de querer casarte conmigo. _– Le dijo él en tono serio- _ Si no estás segura de hacerlo, entonces dímelo y yo hablaré con nuestros padres para cancelar todo._

_-No es necesario que hagas eso – _Le respondió ella con tono serio-_Yo quiero casarme contigo, pero no por la amistad de nuestros padres sino porque yo siento amor por ti desde que era una jovenzuela. _

_-A mí también me pasa lo mismo- _ Admitió Haymitch –_ De hecho, tuve plena conciencia de ese sentimiento el día que fuiste presentada en el circulo de la juventud._

Entonces Haymitch tomó la mano de su novia y con reverencia posó sus labios en ella. Al ver ese gesto Mayslee se sonrojó pues era la primera vez que Haymitch la tocaba.

-_Te amo mucho Mayslee, te prometo hacerte muy feliz.- ___ Le dijo él con adoración.

-_Yo también te amo Haymitch _–Le dijo ella con ternura- _ También pondré de mi parte para que seamos felices juntos._

Y sin poder contenerse más se dieron su primer beso, y rápidamente se separaron antes de que Jarvik le diera la voz a Mayslee de que era hora de marcharse a casa.

Esa noche Haymitch no podía dormir mucho debido a la emoción que sentía, no veía la hora de que Mayslee fuera declarada su mujer.

El día de la boda era un revuelo total en el valle de los vencedores.

Era la fiesta de la luna del Poniente y también se celebraba la boda de Haymitch y Mayslee.

En la mañana Haymitch acompañado de sus padres y Mayslee con los suyos se dirigieron al edificio de Justicia para cumplir la formalidad de los goryer.

Ante el juez de paz y teniendo como testigos a los padres de ambos, Haymitch Abernathy y Mayslee Donner eran declarados marido y mujer ante todo el distrito 12.

Pero la verdadera boda se celebraría al atardecer, ante todos los miembros de su comunidad, cumpliendo con las tradiciones de su pueblo que pasaban de generación en generación.

La preparación de los novios comenzó desde el mediodía, mientras que en casa de Vania se ultimaban detalles para la cena y la fiesta, en casa de Varis, Lena, la madre de Mayslee comenzó a prepararla para la boda.

Lo primero que hizo fue bañarla con agua de rosas y azahares, luego de sacarla de la bañera le aplicó por todo el cuerpo una crema especial con aroma de rosas y jazmines. Los aromas de la pureza.

En nombre de su línea familiar Lena le puso el vestido de novia, luego la peinó y le maquilló suavemente el rostro. Después su padre en nombre de su línea familiar le colocó sobre la cabeza una corona dorada adornada con cristales de colores blanco y rojo. Esta corona es llamada la **Corona de la honra o de la reina, ** pues la novia demostrará ante todos que ha permanecido sin mancha como las reinas gitanas de antaño.

Después los hombres de la familia, en este caso sus hermanos mayores le colocarían los complementos, es decir las joyas que luciría, luego entrarían las mujeres de la familia para terminar de arreglarla.

Mientras eso ocurría con Mayslee, Haymitch tampoco escapaba de la tradición de su pueblo.

Su madre lo hizo bañarse con agua de sauce y canela, después del baño, su padre le arregló el cabello y lo afeitó

Después de arreglarle el cabello y afeitarlo correctamente, Mage lo vistió con el traje de novio, para que después su padre le pusiera el emblema de su casa, en este caso el emblema del sinsajo.

Luego de colocarle el emblema, su madre le aplicó un perfume especial hecho de sándalo y vainilla. Los aromas de la fuerza.

Por último los familiares de Haymitch entraban para colocarle las partes del traje que le faltaban, al igual que las mujeres para terminar de arreglar al novio.

Cuando ya estuvo listo, Haymitch se dispuso a ir a la casa de la novia para recogerla y llevarla a la casa de reuniones, pues allí se haría la boda y luego el banquete.

Al encontrarse en la puerta de la casa de Varis, Haymitch quedo mudo al ver la joya tan especial con la que se iba a casar.

Y es que Mayslee parecía verdaderamente una reina. Su traje de novia era largo con un corte estilo imperio de color blanco con ribetes rojos y dorados. Los complementos eran de color blanco brillante al igual que las sandalias.

En ese momento Haymitch tomo de la mano a su futura esposa, la ayudó a subirse a la carroza que había preparado para la ocasión y se dirigieron a la casa de reuniones.

Allí los esperaban los invitados a la boda, su padre como jefe de la tribu, su suegro y uno de los ancianos, llamado Conner, quien sería el encargado de celebrar el matrimonio y la oración de las gracias.

Al llegar a la casa de reuniones primero los recibió Vania, quien como jefe y padre les dio su bendición y les deseo felicidad y muchos hijos en un futuro.

Luego, en el altar Conner pronunció las promesas de matrimonio en idioma romaní, a las cuales los novios debían contestar de igual manera.

Por último Conner tomó de un cofre forrado en terciopelo, dos ajorcas de oro, las ajorcas son pulseras que se colocan cerca a los hombros de los novios, algo así como los anillos entre los goryer.

Después de colocar las ajorcas Conner los declaró marido y mujer ante la comunidad gitana.

Como era la fiesta de la luna del Poniente, Conner hizo la oración de las gracias y así todos se dispusieron a disfrutar del banquete

Poco antes de la medianoche, las mujeres de ambas familias se llevaron a la novia para un cuarto especial que tenían preparado en la casa de reuniones, iban a hacerle la prueba del pañuelo.

La prueba del pañuelo consiste en que una persona, o una ajuntadora para más señas iban a comprobar si Mayslee aún era virgen y si no había engaño alguno en este sentido de parte de Varis, pues al momento de Haymitch haberla pedido Varis juró ante todos que su hija era pura.

Esta prueba básicamente es para comprobar mediante el tacto si la mujer ya tuvo relaciones o no, de haber tenido relaciones el novio puede perfectamente devolverla y decir que la familia lo había engañado. En este caso no habría boda y el convenio nupcial se tendría que romper.

Una de las ancianas, que tenía en las manos un hermoso pañuelo bordado con cintas rojas, le dijo a la concurrencia:

**_-Atendedme todos un momento. Este pañuelo que tengo en mis manos, ahora no vale nada, pero en unos momentos valdrá todo el oro del mundo. Pues en este trocito de tela se verán las rosas de la honra._**

Luego de pronunciadas estas palabras todas las mujeres casadas de ambas familias se encerraron en el cuarto especial.

Mientras eso ocurría con la novia, los hombres se llevaron a Haymitch al centro del salón, donde le descubrieron la muñeca derecha y Varis con una daga de empuñadura de oro, le tomaría el juramento de la honra.

**_Haymitch Abernathy, hijo de Vania y Mage, juráis aquí por vuestra persona y linaje que honrareis las promesas de amor, lealtad y felicidad para con mi hija Mayslee._**

_Lo juro por mi persona, por mi honor y por mi casa-_Contestó el novio muy serio.

Entonces Varis cogió la daga y le hizo un pequeño corte en la muñeca derecha. Las primeras 3 gotas de sangre las hicieron caer sobre un pañuelo similar al de Mayslee pero bordado con cintas doradas.

En ese momento salió Lena junto con la anciana del pañuelo, mostrándolo a todos con orgullo pues en él se veían 3 manchas de color rosáceo, las llamadas **rosas de honra**, luego Vania entregó el pañuelo del juramento de su hijo y Lena lo amarró al pañuelo de la honra de Mayslee.

El festejo duró toda esa noche y parte de la madrugada del día siguiente.

Los novios se fueron de viaje unos días, al distrito 4 donde había sol y playas blancas.

Cuando regresaron se instalaron en la casa que Haymitch había comprado con sus ahorros de dos años.

A partir de ese momento todo fue amor y felicidad para la pareja. 6 meses después de haberse casado Mayslee y Haymitch fueron bendecidos con la llegada de Annie.

El embarazo transcurrió normalmente y Haymitch estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de ser padre. Cuando Annie nació procuraba llegar temprano a casa para poder compartir tiempo con su esposa y con su hijita.

Cuando Annie tenía 3 meses. Mayslee resultó nuevamente embarazada, a pesar de las órdenes del médico y de la partera de la comunidad de dejar pasar un tiempo prudencial para que su cuerpo se recuperara.

Sin embargo Mayslee decidió correr el riesgo, pues según ella esta vez nacería un hermoso niño. Por su parte Haymitch estaba preocupado pero contento a la vez, pues su pequeña familia pronto crecería.

Pero no todo podría ser felicidad. Su padre murió de un infarto fulminante mientras estaba en casa con su madre, por ende él con 25 años fue nombrado líder por unanimidad.

Luego de eso, sus suegros Lena y Varis fallecieron en un accidente ferroviario cuando viajaban al distrito 7 a visitar unos familiares, dejando a Mayslee con una profunda tristeza que ni siquiera la llegada de su segundo bebé podía apartar.

Mage, la madre de Haymitch, se mudó con ellos, debido a que Mayslee no tenia ánimos ni siquiera para atender a Annie o a sí misma, se la pasaba en cama dormida o sentada en la sala mirando al vacio.

En esas circunstancias una noche de otoño Mayslee despertó con dolores de parto.

Haymitch se levantó apresurado del otro cuarto para poder llevarla al hospital pero el horror que encontró lo dejó paralizado.

Mayslee estaba en la cama, bañada en sangre y empapada en sudor frio. Estaba demasiado pálida y débil para moverla, así que fue su madre quien le sacó de allí y le pidió que fuera de prisa por la partera, pues no podían moverla debido al sangrado.

Cuando la partera llegó Mayslee parecía dormida, Mage había intentado mantenerla despierta pero debido al sangrado Mayslee se encontraba débil.

A pesar de eso, la partera logró despertarla y animarla para que pujara y poder ayudar al bebé a nacer, cuando llego el momento y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban Mayslee dio a luz a un bebé varón.

Era un bebé pequeñito y flaco, a quien el respirar no le era muy fácil. Mientras Mage atendía a su nuera, la partera se encargaba de atender al bebito pues se veía que el pequeño no estaba bien, pero todos sus esfuerzos parecían ser inútiles pues el niño no lloraba y su respiración era cada vez más débil.

En cuanto a Mayslee, cada vez era más difícil contener la hemorragia y su palidez ya era muy intensa, el esfuerzo que hacia para mantenerse despierta era muy grande y su respiración era débil. Su suegra al fin comprendió que ella estaba muriendo.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba Mayslee le pidió que hiciera entrar a Haymitch, pues no quería morirse sin decirle adiós.

Mage de inmediato hizo entrar a su hijo quien se encontraba fuera de la casa. Por su parte Haymitch al ver el rostro lloroso de su madre supo que algo andaba mal.

Sin que su madre le dijera nada entró a la casa y se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba su esposa. La encontró muy pálida y con la respiración débil, aun así se arrodilló a su lado, le tomó la mano y le dió un tierno beso en la frente.

_-Haymitch, escúchame- _ Le dijo ella con voz débil - _No tengo mucho tiempo –Quiero que cuides a Annie, que la protejas y la ames mucho por ambos, ya que yo no podré hacerlo._

_-Por favor Mayslee, quédate conmigo, no nos dejes solos a mí y a los niños - _ Pues él aun no había visto al pequeño y no sabia de su situación.

_-Por él no te preocupes, yo me iré con el- Solo te quiero decir que te amaré siempre mi amor, Prométeme que encenderás una vela en mi cumpleaños si. _

_-Lo prometo- _ Le dijo Haymitch con el rostro bañado en llanto.

Al decir eso Mayslee dio un suspiro suave y cerro sus ojos, fue en ese momento cuando falleció.

La partera le dijo a Mage que la criatura tampoco había sobrevivido, falleciendo un minuto antes que su madre.

Haymitch las escuchó y sin poder contenerse más empezó a llorar y a gritar como un alma enferma.

De inmediato Mage le dijo con mucha tristeza a Manina, pues así era que se llamaba la comadrona que le dijera a todos el siguiente mensaje

-**_Ha muerto la reina del líder._**

Cuando la campana del reloj marcó la medianoche Haymitch sentado en el estudio, con la botella de vodka intacta y con el corazón y el alma enfermos de dolor, tomó una decisión

Sabia que debía empezar de nuevo, no solo por su hija sino también por su gente, muchas personas dependían de él.

Pero esta noche Haymitch Abernathy lloraría hasta que no le quedara una sola lágrima más.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5: Un nuevo comienzo **

**"****No todos los días son de invierno, ni en todos los meses se muestra el sol"**

**Anónimo**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Effie tuvo que sepultar a Tom, su compañero, su cómplice, su amigo, su amante, su esposo.

Dos semanas en las que tuvo que pelear como leona por el dinero del seguro de Tom, dos semanas en los que tuvo que hacer antesala en el edificio de Justicia para reclamar lo que por derecho le correspondía no solo a ella sino también a su pequeña Katniss quien cada día crecía bella y sana.

Lo primero que hizo Effie con el dinero de la póliza del seguro fue pagarle a la señora Olga el alquiler del apartamento, no solo le pagó lo que tenia atrasado sino que adelantó un mes más, tiempo que se había puesto para encontrar trabajo.

Después fue al mercado y compró víveres y otras cosas de primera mano para un mes entre ellas pañales y leche de fórmula.

Por ultimo, depositó lo que le quedó en una cuenta de ahorros, pues quizás tardaría mas tiempo en encontrar empleo y no podía descuidarse con los cuidados de Katniss.

Esa misma semana su amiga y vecina Vernia fue a visitarla. Era jueves, su día libre en su trabajo en un salón de belleza y quería compartirlo con Effie y Katniss a quienes consideraba su familia más cercana.

_-Hola Vernia_

_-Hola Effie- Te veo más animada- _ Le dijo Vernia con sinceridad

-_ Tengo que animarme así no quiera - _ Le dijo Effie- _ No puedo derrumbarme ahora, pues Kat me necesita mas que nunca._

_-Sé que no lo harás Effie- _ Le contestó Vernia con afecto- _ Tu siempre has sabido como salir adelante. _

_Por cierto ¿Ya encontraste empleo? –_ Pregunto Vernia cambiando de tema.

_Aun no - _ Le dijo Effie mas tranquila- _Si no encuentro algo pronto tendré que gastar los ahorros que tengo y no puedo permitirme eso ahora._

_Pues ya no tienes que seguir buscando - _ Le dijo Vernia en tono alegre – _Te tengo una buena noticia._

_¿Qué es? - _ Le dijo Effie curiosa.

_Hace unos días, la recepcionista del salón donde trabajo renunció, pues va a casarse con alguien de Ciudad Capitolio.-_Continuó Vernia –_Así que hablé con la dueña, la señora Octavia Durham y adivina que_

_-Suéltalo ya Vernia por favor - _ Le dijo Effie picada por la curiosidad

-_TIENES TRABAJO QUERIDA- LA SEÑORA OCTAVIA QUIERE QUE TU SEAS LA RECEPCIONISTA DEL SALON – _Grito Vernia a todo pulmón

_-¡Como! No es posible Vernia ¿De verdad?_

_-Si tontuela- _ Le dijo Vernia riéndose – _Debes ir conmigo mañana al salón para que hables con ella y te explique que quiere que hagas tú, aunque creo que será lo mismo que hacia Portia: Contestar el teléfono, Recibir a las clientas y a los proveedores y mantener al día las citas de nosotros. _

\- _ Vernia tengo un problema - _ Le dijo Effie intranquila – _Como voy a cuidar a Katniss si estoy en el salón. No puedo dejarla sola y no tengo dinero para pagarle a una niñera._

_-Tranquila chica- _le dijo Vernia con tono calmado- _Cerca del salón hay un lugar donde las madres dejan a los niños mientras ellas trabajan, podrías dejar a Katniss allí y pasar tiempo con ella a la hora del almuerzo. Además tengo entendido que es económico y cuidan los niños muy bien. ¿Qué dices eh?_

_-Esta bien Vernia – _Dijo Effie decidida- _ Mejor ahora que nunca._

Al otro día Vernia, Effie y Katniss quien iba en su cochecito, fueron al salón de belleza para hablar con Octavia Durham, quien quedó muy impresionada con los modales y elegancia de Effie al expresarse. Así que sin más dudas la contrató.

En cuanto a la guardería que le habló Vernia, Effie lo visitó y quedó muy impresionada, pues el costo de lo que tenían que pagar las madres era mínimo comparado con las comodidades y alimentos que les daban a los pequeños, pues estos eran de primera calidad.

Así que sin proponérselo todo estaba saliendo bien, Ya tenia trabajo y un lugar donde podría dejar a Katniss con tranquilidad sabiendo que estaría bien cuidada mientras ella trabajaba.

En las noches después de hacer dormir a su pequeña, Effie aun lloraba la ausencia de su marido pero en su corazón sabía que debía seguir adelante por ambas, pues eso era lo que Tom habría deseado para ellas.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad, en el valle de los vencedores Haymitch volvió a trabajar en su negocio de pavimentador junto con sus amigos y socios Bette y Chaff.

Aunque al principio no era sencillo, pues Haymitch estuvo ausente mucho tiempo, pudo ponerse al corriente y obtener nuevos contratos para esa temporada, lo cual significaba mas dinero y mejores oportunidades para el y sus amigos.

Bette era algo así como un erudito anciano en el cuerpo de un hombre joven de 25 años, pues en cualquier momento libre, se la pasaba leyendo escritos de ciencia, tecnología y arte, mientras que Chaff era un hombre de 24 años cuyo lema era Vive intensamente. Era en una palabra el alma de las fiestas por su forma de ser tan divertida.

Los contratos de la temporada eran bastante importantes, uno de ellos incluía arreglar la pista de un estacionamiento en la zona de la Veta.

¿La Veta?- Haymitch, recordó entonces a la goryer que había llevado allí desde el cementerio el día del funeral de Mayslee. No podía olvidar aquellos ojos claros y ese rostro sin maquillaje, además de la preciosa muñequita que ella llevaba en brazos.

Ojala que pudiera volverla a ver, no solo para saber como estaba sino también para devolverle el paraguas que había dejado en la camioneta.

Lo encontró la primera mañana en que volvió a trabajar.

-¿_Y esto? –_ Dijo el con tono preocupado con el paraguas en las manos

En ese momento llego Bette para ir juntos a recoger el asfalto con el que trabajarían ese día.

_-Zarzá Haymitch _

_-Zarzá Bette_

_-Como va todo- _ Le dijo Bette con tono moderado a su amigo -_Listo para empezar a trabajar _

-_Si amigo, la vida debe seguir, no puedo dejarme hundir ahora que tengo una gran responsabilidad._

_Me alegra oírte hablar así Haymitch _–Dijo Bette con sinceridad –_ Se que amabas mucho a Mayslee pero ya es momento de continuar no solo por ti sino también por Annie, tu madre y todos los miembros de la tribu_

_-Tienes razón amigo- Ven es hora de irnos _ -dijo Haymitch.

_\- ¿Ese paraguas es tuyo? –_ Le dijo Bette

-_No es mío - _ Y le contó sobre su encuentro con Effie

-¡_Con que la Veta eh! –Debo decirte amigo que pronto tendrás la oportunidad de devolverlo, Nuestro último contrato de la temporada es una pista de estacionamiento en esa zona._

Haymitch no le contestó nada, simplemente guardó el paraguas en una mochila, se subió a la camioneta y se dirigió a los depósitos de material dispuesto a empezar un nuevo día de trabajo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6: Casualidades**

**Podría llamarse como tú, como cualquiera. Venir de la noche como el viento navegando en la nada**

**Hermann Lema**

Los contratos de la temporada estaban a punto de terminar y Haymitch y sus amigos estaban revisando las cuentas para poder organizar sus ingresos y planear los materiales para la temporada siguiente.

Esa noche, después de llegar del trabajo se reunieron en casa de Haymitch, pues a él no le gustaba dejar a Annie sola con su madre en las noches, pues Mage la cuidaba en el día.

-_Bueno amigos míos- _ Dijo Chaff con una cerveza en la mano-_ Hora de hablar de números_

_-Sí, pero debemos revisar los pendientes para poder hablar de cifras- _ Dijo Bette muy serio.

-_De acuerdo muchachos- _Dijo Haymitch- _Hay un contrato grande que hemos estado aplazando. Es el del estacionamiento en la Veta._

_-La verdad es que ese contrato es el más rentable que tenemos- _ Dijo Bette- _ Si no lo hacemos antes de finalizar la temporada, nuestras ganancias no serán como las esperamos._

_-Es cierto Bette- _Dijo Haymitch- _ Es por eso que debemos comunicarnos con el cliente para ver si aun nos necesita, solo así podremos saber que esperar y programar la temporada siguiente._

_-Eso puedo hacerlo ya- _ Dijo Chaff muy serio- _Si me permites Haymitch usaré tu teléfono y así saldremos de dudas._

Entonces se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba la extensión del teléfono, marcó y después de hablar por 15 minutos, colgó.

-_Listo amigos- _ Dijo Chaff muy satisfecho-_ La administradora, una tal Olga Goliscka nos espera mañana temprano._

_\- De acuerdo. Entonces hay que irnos a la madrugada al depósito de materiales para traer el asfalto. _

_-Este contrato será el más demorado, pues tengo entendido que el estacionamiento abarca 3 torres y cada zona es de 25 metros – _Dijo Bette muy pensativo.

-_Entonces lo mejor será empezar por la primera zona- Así podremos calcular que cantidad de asfalto se necesita para las otras dos. – _Dijo Haymitch muy serio.

-_También podrás devolver el paraguas de la goryer de la Veta-_ Dijo Bette riendo-_ Lo más probable es que te la encuentres allí._

Haymitch le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria queriéndole decir: ¡Cállate Idiota! Por fortuna Chaff no se dio cuenta de nada pues estaba quedándose dormido en la silla con la cerveza en la mano.

-_No me mires así Haymitch – _Dijo Bette serio – _Sabes que es verdad lo que te estoy diciendo. _

_-No había vuelto a pensar en eso- _ Dijo Haymitch- _ Supongo que tienes razón._

En realidad Haymitch si había estado pensando en ello desde que encontró el paraguas en la camioneta, le había dado vueltas a ese asunto más de una vez y aun así no encontraba la razón de aquello.

Quería volver a ver a aquella goryer, pero no se explicaba él porque, quería saber cómo estaban ella y su hija después de todo lo que habían pasado. Era algo que lo había estado atormentando desde que volvió a trabajar, aunque no tenia explicación alguna para dicha sensación.

Mientras tanto en la Veta, Effie regresaba a casa después de un largo día de trabajo en el salón de belleza.

En la mañana se iba muy temprano, pues como no tenia transporte debía caminar desde la Veta hasta su sitio de trabajo, esto era una distancia de 15 cuadras. Esto sin contar que iba con una bebita de 2 meses.

Luego de dejar a Katniss en la guardería, debía abrir el salón, coordinar las agendas de los estilistas y los pedidos de los proveedores para que no faltase nada.

También debía estar pendiente de la pulcritud del local, de que todo estuviese en su sitio lo cual según Octavia era la diferencia con otros salones del distrito.

A la hora del almuerzo, se iba a la guardería para poder estar con Katniss, aprovechaba para darle el biberón y jugar con ella, obviamente después de comer algo ligero como frutas, yogur o cereal que llevaba desde su casa.

Después del almuerzo debía regresar al salón y encargarse de los pedidos, recibirlos, inventariarlos y revisar las existencias que faltaban para pedirlas nuevamente.

A las 5 debía recoger a Katniss pues hasta esa hora podían cuidarla en la guardería, casi siempre se la entregaban dormida, así que se la llevaba al salón y terminaba de hacer su trabajo, para poder salir a las 7 de la noche y emprender el camino de regreso.

Fue en una de esas caminatas que se dio cuenta que el estacionamiento del complejo estaba siendo desalojado y además la señora Olga estaba en la entrada avisando a los inquilinos que el estacionamiento, por fin se iba a arreglar y por ello debía ser desocupado.

Effie tenía el presentimiento de que esa simple acción traería algo que no sabía definir si era bueno o malo.

El hecho es que no se aventuraría a averiguarlo

Al día siguiente se veía una mañana helada de diciembre, aunque no había presencia de nieves, lo cual era bueno.

Haymitch se levantó muy temprano, tanto que aun estaba oscuro, se organizó y se preparó para irse al depósito de materiales, que quedaba en la zona industrial del distrito.

Se despidió de su madre quien se había levantado con él para prepararle algo aunque fuese café solo, luego se dirigió al cuarto de Annie quien estaba profundamente dormida en su cuna, le dio un beso y se marchó.

En la entrada ya lo estaba esperando Bette, para irse juntos al depósito, recoger a Chaff y dirigirse a la Veta.

Haymitch y Bette se saludaron y emprendieron juntos el camino para ir al depósito de materiales conocido como el Quemador.

Mientras se dirigían allí Bette aprovechó que estaban solos para hablar con Haymitch sobre asuntos personales entre ellos la goryer del paraguas como la llamaba Bette.

_-Que harás cuando la vuelvas a ver –_ Le dijo Bette en tono serio

_-No sé- Tal vez simplemente le entregue el paraguas y ya no la vuelva a ver- _ Contestó Haymitch serio.

-_Debes tener presente que este contrato no es de un día- Tarde o temprano se van a encontrar y lo más lógico es que hablen – _Repuso Bette

_-Te agradecería que no dijeras eso delante de Chaff, sabes que la tomaría conmigo y no estoy de ánimo para aguantar sus chistes. _ – Le dijo Haymitch en tono enojado.

Después de eso no volvieron a pronunciar palabra alguna hasta que llegaron al depósito donde un somnoliento Chaff ya los esperaba con lo necesario para hacer el trabajo ese día.

Del Quemador partieron a la Veta donde ya estaba la señora Olga esperándoles impaciente.

-_Buen día –_ Dijo la señora Olga

-_ Buen día – _Contesto Haymitch -_¿Usted debe ser la señora Olga Goliscka?_

_-Si- _Repuso ella-_ Ya era hora de que llegaran _

_-Lo sentimos mucho pero este no es el único encargo que tenemos –_Dijo Haymitch serio

En ese instante Effie salía del edificio con Katniss en su cochecito bien abrigada.

-_Buen día Señora Olga- _ Dijo Effie con educación

-_Oh Effie, buen día - _Contestó la señora Olga - _ Supongo que tienes algo para mi, no es así querida._

_-Aquí esta su encargo –_ Le dijo Effie tranquila al mismo tiempo que le entregaba un sobre-_Aunque considero que no debo pagar esa cuota debido a que yo no hago uso del estacionamiento._

_-Todos deben contribuir cielo – _Le dijo la señora Olga

-_Me voy o si no llegare tarde – _Dijo Effie sin animo de discutir. _ Hasta luego._

Al despedirse Effie dio una mirada rápida al hombre que estaba con la señora Olga y cuan no seria su sorpresa al ver al hombre que las trajo a ella y a su pequeña hija del cementerio el día del funeral de Tom. El gitano que pensó nunca volvería a ver.

Por su parte Haymitch sintió una sensación extraña cuando ella lo miró, tanto fue su desconcierto que bajó la vista al suelo y ni siquiera vio que rumbo tomó ella, simplemente se quedo allí desconcertado por lo que había ocurrido hacia unos instantes.

Escuchó ensimismado las instrucciones de la administradora sobre lo que se necesitaba hacer, luego el y sus amigos se dirigieron al sitio donde empezaría la labor.

Durante toda esa mañana había algo que rondaba en la mente de Effie y de Haymitch aunque ninguno de los 2 sabía porque: ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

Ese día ambos estuvieron de cuerpo en sus trabajos pero sus mentes daban vueltas y vueltas a sentimientos y cuestiones que no pensaban estuvieran allí.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7: Pensamientos y acciones**

**Deja que mi alma busque la tuya en medio de los campos de la soledad. Deja que mi nombre pronuncie el tuyo en los ríos de la memoria.**

**Anónimo**

El contrato de la Veta, tal y como había dicho Bette era el mas largo de todos, tenían trabajo por lo menos para 3 semanas, lo cual a simple vista era algo que les reportaría dinero en gran cantidad.

Pero para Haymitch era como si hubiesen puesto una cruz pesada sobre sus hombros, pues no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado en el edificio, era como si la mirada de ella lo atormentara en la distancia.

El día en que se vieron en la entrada del edificio Haymitch no se atrevió a hablarle debido a que por su mente y su corazón pasaron mil cosas a la vez desde desconcierto hasta alegría por ver que ella y la pequeña se encontraban bien.

Esa semana paso entre trabajo y dudas. Trabajo por que el estacionamiento iba a necesitar mas tiempo del que habían estipulado para su arreglo, dudas porque no sabia si debía acercarse a Effie o no, debido a que el periodo de luto por la muerte de su esposa aun no había terminado.

Por su parte Effie también sentía desconcierto por todo lo que había ocurrido desde el día en que vio a Haymitch por primera vez en el funeral de su esposo pero también se sentía bien sabiendo que el había podido salir adelante como ella a pesar del dolor.

Pero un día o mas bien una noche cuando ya habían finalizado las labores de la jornada Haymitch le dijo a Bette que se fuera a casa con Chaff pues el tenia algo que hacer.

_-Vas a buscarla por fin Haymitch - _ Le dijo Bette muy serio

-_No-_Le dijo Haymitch en el mismo tono-_Le entregaré el paraguas y así terminaremos con esto._

_-Entonces no te detengo mas Amigo—_Le dijo Bette –_ Buena Suerte_

_-Gracias _ -Contesto Haymitch

Entonces Haymitch se subió a la camioneta, puso el motor en marcha y dio un rodeo por el complejo, así vería cuando llegaba ella y a que apartamento entraba.

Así fue como logró ver que ella entraba en la torre 3, iba con un vestido color salmón de pantalón y chaqueta, llevaba a la bebita en el coche, Haymitch vio como subía las escalas al tercer piso pero no pudo ver cual de los apartamentos era el de ella.

Pero la suerte estaba de su lado porque una mujer pelirroja iba entrando al mismo piso que Effie, así que sin más dudas le preguntó donde vivía la señora Effie Trinket.

Vernia le contestó simplemente _Apartamento 303_

Haymitch se paró ante la puerta que decía 303, no sabia si debía dejar el paraguas allí o entregárselo en persona

Finalmente cuando había decidido dejarlo en la puerta, Effie la abrió y lo vio allí parado frente a ella.

-_Hola _ \- le dijo ella con tranquilidad, aunque por dentro estuviera hecha un manojo de nervios.

_Hola – _ Le contesto el, en tono serio –_Yo solo quería dejarte esto, lo olvidaste en mi camioneta el otro día._

_Oh – Mi paraguas - _ Dijo ella con una sonrisa.-_ No pensé en ello –Pero gracias por traerlo. _ Le dijo Effie con educación.

_No es nada-_ Dijo Haymitch contrito- _Es con gusto _

_-¿Quieres pasar? –_ Dijo Effie

-_ Oh no Gracias yo…-_ Dijo el tímido –_ Solo quería entregarte el paraguas, es todo_

En ese momento Katniss lloró y Effie sin pensarlo mucho corrió donde su hija dejando la puerta abierta, así que Haymitch sin dudar entró en el apartamento.

No era un espacio muy grande pero era cómodo y bien amueblado, el tamaño era de un solo salón con el baño y la cocina pequeñas, junto a la cama principal estaba la cuna del bebé.

-_Así que entraste – Permíteme un momento por favor, Katniss esta ansiosa por su biberón._

_-No te preocupes – Yo entiendo, No olvides que tengo una niña pequeña_

_-Lo siento, lo había olvidado- _ Effie dijo con tono conmovido-¿_La niña que tenias en la silla de atrás verdad?_

_-Si, Annie._

_-Quien la cuida ahora que tú trabajas- _ Le preguntó ella

-_Mi madre_ –Dijo el sentándose en el pequeño comedor

Cuando el se sentó, Katniss terminó de tomar su biberón y se estaba quedando dormida, así que Effie la acuno en brazos y luego fue a la cuna para acostarla.

_-Lindo lugar - _ Dijo Haymitch para romper la tensión

-_Gracias, es pequeño pero al fin y al cabo es mi casa._

_-Creo que será mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde. _ Dijo el

-_Lo siento soy muy mala anfitriona pero espero que esta no sea la única vez que vienes a vernos._

_-Creo que no señora Effie. _

_-Solo Effie- _ Dijo ella con una sonrisa

-_Veras, en realidad no solo vine a entregarte el paraguas –_ Dijo Haymitch- _ Yo quisiera que me hicieras un favor._

_-ah si, ¿Qué favor?- _ le preguntó ella curiosa

-_El próximo sábado habrá una fiesta en casa de uno de mis amigos, Bette, es por su cumpleaños y la verdad es que quisiera que tu me acompañaras._

_-¿Por qué? _

_\- No he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde el día del funeral._

_-Yo…_

_-No tienes que responderme ahora. No seria una cita si eso es lo que te preocupa, puedes llevar a la pequeña dama, si quieres._

_-Precisamente eso te iba a decir, No tengo quien cuide a Katniss el sábado._

_-Descuida, allí en la fiesta habrá quien lo haga._

_-Gracias por la invitación Haymitch pero yo no…_

_-Por favor velo como un modo de ser amigos si_

_-Esta bien, entonces nos vemos el sábado en la noche supongo_

_-Te recogeré a ti y a la pequeña el sábado a las 7, supongo que ya estarás aquí a esa hora._

_-Si, normalmente los sábados salgo a las 5, creo que estaremos aquí a tiempo para cuando tú llegues- _Dijo Effie tranquila

-_De acuerdo, entonces nos veremos el sábado _

_-Hasta el sábado entonces _

Cuando se despidieron se dieron la mano y en ese momento sus corazones se llenaron de una extraña calidez


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8: Confesiones del corazón **

**"****Puedo morirme ahora y el corazón no tiene disculpas para el viaje"**

**Hermann Lema**

La visita de Haymitch había sido un lunes y Effie ya estaba preocupada, pues no sabía que la había impulsado a aceptar su invitación.

Quizás la había impulsado el deseo de salir de su rutina, o tal vez fueron las palabras que dijo:

-_ No he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde el día del funeral._

Para ser sincera, ella tampoco había dejado de pensar en él. En su interior quería volverlo a ver aunque no sabía realmente para que.

Tal vez si salía con él y compartían unos momentos juntos, las dudas serian contestadas.

Para Haymitch también era motivo de preocupación la invitación que le hizo a Effie, pero era por otro motivo.

En su corazón había una gran confusión. Por un lado estaba la lealtad y la fidelidad que le debía a la memoria de su esposa Mayslee, por el otro estaba la ansiedad y el tormento que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Effie.

Dos caras del mismo sentimiento.

No sabía qué hacer o que sentir, así que buscó consejo en su amigo Bette.

Le contó todo lo que pasaba y sentía cada vez que su mente la recordaba y lo que sucedió cuando fue por fin a buscarla en su apartamento.

También le dijo que iba a llevarla a su fiesta de cumpleaños acompañados de su pequeña hija.

Bette al ver la angustia y el gran dilema que tenia Haymitch en su interior le dijo:

_Déjate amar de amor este instante que mañana será el amanecer de la ceniza_

_-¿Que quieres decir?_

_-Simplemente quiero decirte que debes vivir el momento, no te precipites._

_-Pues eso no me ayuda mucho_

_-Haymitch, en tu mente y en tu corazón te sientes mal por no serle fiel a la memoria de tu esposa fallecida pero debes comprender que la vida sigue su curso y que lo único que te queda es seguir adelante._

_-¿Entonces qué debo hacer?_

_-Debes ir despacio, sin apurarte, tienes un año para resolver esta situación, puedes empezar a tratarla como un amigo, además dudo mucho que ella quiera ir mas allá debido a la muerte de su esposo._

_-Entonces lo mejor será no llevarla a tu fiesta_

_\- No me malinterpretes amigo, tu le dijiste que era una salida de amigos, así que trátala como tal, procura compartir otros momentos juntos y si al finalizar tu año de luto los sentimientos que tienes hacia ella aún persisten entonces te le declaras y asunto arreglado._

_-Y ¿si al finalizar el año ella se va con otro?_

_-No lo creo, pero en caso de que eso ocurra deberás hacer lo posible para que te elija a ti._

_-No tengo alternativa, debo dejar que las cosas sigan su curso _

_-Así es amigo mío, aunque si quieres saber que te espera, porque no hablas con tu madre y le pides que te lea las cartas._

_\- No haré semejante cosa _ Repuso Haymitch – _Sabes muy bien que mi madre empezará a hacerme preguntas y en este momento no tengo todas las respuestas que deba tener con respecto a ese asunto._

_-Con mayor razón debes hablar con ella y pedirle la lectura de las cartas. No puedes permanecer en dudas todo el tiempo y tampoco puedes dejarla fuera de todo esto._

_-Supongo que tienes razón._

El tiempo que paso desde esa conversación le sirvió a Haymitch para reflexionar, pero también deseaba saber que le esperaba si le hacía caso a esa vocecita interior que le decía que viviera el momento y se dejase llevar por sus sentimientos, así que una noche después del trabajo hablo con su madre.

_-Madre, quisiera pedirte un favor - _ Dijo Haymitch en tono serio – _Hay un asunto que está dándome vueltas en mi cabeza y quisiera saber qué hacer._

_-Es algo relacionado con el trabajo o con el corazón- _ Pregunto su madre

-_Es relacionado con el corazón - _ Contestó Haymitch contrito

-_Entonces lo que quieres es que yo te lea las cartas ¿verdad? – _Le dijo su madre en tono serio

-_Si, así podre elegir el camino a seguir._

_-De acuerdo, pero luego me dirás de que se trata _

_-Está bien._

Aprovechando que Annie ya estaba en su habitación descansando, Mage fue a su cuarto y sacó una caja pequeña lacrada con el símbolo del sinsajo grabado en ella.

De la caja sacó una baraja grande, en la mesa del comedor tendió una pañoleta negra con el símbolo del sinsajo grabada en color dorado.

Puso la baraja en el centro y con la mano izquierda la dividió en 3 partes iguales.

Luego le pidió a Haymitch que escogiese una de las partes, el eligió la del centro

Mage la tomó y dejando las otras 2 a un lado comenzó a formar la figura de la cruz en la mesa con las cartas que tenía en la mano, después le pidió a su hijo que se concentrase y le preguntara a las cartas lo que quería saber.

Mage empezó descubriendo las cartas del centro, donde estaban 3 figuras extrañas: una rueda dorada, una mujer vestida de blanco y un hombre con una espada en la mano.

-_ Esto es extraño, -_ Dijo Mage- _ Hay una mujer goryer involucrada en este asunto, ¿no es así?_

-_Si – _

_-La rueda dorada significa que esta escrito en tu destino la aparición de esa mujer y el caballero eres tú. Tú y esa mujer están destinados uno al otro hijo mío._

_-¿Entonces que debo hacer?_

_-Espera un poco que las cartas aun no terminan de hablar_ -y descubrió la carta inferior, en ella apareció la figura del rey

-_ El destino es caprichoso hijo –_ Dijo Mage con aire serio –_Los sentimientos que tienes por ella son muy intensos, y si la pregunta fue si debes cortejarla, la respuesta es si, por que ella es tu verdadera reina hijo._

Mage le pidió que descubriera la última carta y solo se vio la figura de la luna y un sol unidos por un reloj de arena.

_-Debes ser paciente Haymitch –Deja que el destino siga adelante con sus designios y saldrás vencedor._

_¿Ahora si me dirás quien es?_

_-Es una goryer que conocí en el funeral de Mayslee, ella estaba sepultando a su esposo muerto _

_-Entonces por eso las cartas dicen que el destino debe seguir adelante, ambos deben dejar que el dolor se vaya y renazca la vida _

_-Ella tiene una hija pequeña, es menor que Annie_

_-Mucho mejor todavía, Annie no se sentirá sola. Tendrá una hermana_

_-Hablas como si yo me fuera a casar con ella_

_-Las cartas no mienten Haymitch – Te casarás con ella y formarán una familia._

_-Entonces según las cartas y según tu opinión, debo seguir adelante con ella._

_-Obviamente, después de que termines tu año de luto._

_-Entonces no te molesta que empiece a tratarla como un amigo _

_-Claro que no hijo, supongo que la llevaras a la fiesta de Bette _

_-Si pero solo iremos como amigos, además la pequeña irá con ella_

_-¿Como se llaman?_

_-La mujer se llama Effie y la niña se llama Katniss._

_-El nombre de la niña es en romaní, significa la dama del bosque, supongo que alguien de la familia sabe romaní o es simple coincidencia._

_-No lo sé_

_-Es bueno que ella la lleve a la fiesta, así se ira acostumbrando a estar con nosotros y no se sentirá una extraña, además poco a poco debes hablarle a ella de nuestras costumbres para cuando te le declares no se sienta perdida hijo_

_-Madre, ¿No te molesta entonces que me vuelva a casar?_

_-Haymitch hijo, toda madre solo quiere lo mejor para sus hijos y la verdad a mi no me gustaría que tu y Annie permanezcan solos cuando yo ya falte - _ Dijo Mage con tono serio.

-_Y si me equivoco _

_-Acabas de escuchar a las cartas hijo, esa mujer es tu verdadero destino, y aunque yo quise mucho a Mayslee debo admitir que fue su imprudencia lo que la llevo a la tumba._

_-También he estado pensando en eso Madre. _

_-Cuando te le declares y ella te haya aceptado le hare una lectura de cartas para que sepa lo felices que ella y su bebe serán a tu lado y al de Annie_

_-Gracias_

_-Un ultimo consejo hijo__**\- Deja que el rio de la vida se lleve las penas y surjan nuevos comienzos.**_

_-Lo tendré presente_

Mientras mas pasaban los días Effie se sentía más nerviosa por haber aceptado la invitación del sábado con Haymitch.

Se sentía culpable porque aun no había finalizado su luto por su amado Tom y ya estaba saliendo con otra persona aunque técnicamente no se le podía llamar salir a lo que pasaba con ella y Haymitch. El mismo le había pedido que no tomara la salida del sábado como una cita sino como un favor.

Aun así no dejaba de sentirse mal.

El jueves en la noche, aprovechando que había salido temprano del trabajo no fue a su apartamento sino que se dirigió al de Vernia en busca de consejo.

_-Hola Effie _

_-Hola Vernia. Que bueno que te encuentro, necesito tu ayuda_

_-Bien, sonaste muy preocupada cuando hablamos por teléfono ¿Que ocurre?_

_-La verdad Vernia no sabía a quien mas podía acudir._

_-Cuéntame que te pasa y así podre ayudarte._

_-Te acuerdas que te había comentado acerca del hombre que nos trajo a Katniss y a mí el día del funeral de Tom_

_-Si claro, dijiste que no esperabas volverlo a ver_

_-El lunes se apareció en mi apartamento y nos invitó a Katniss y a mí a una fiesta el sábado._

_-Ahora que lo dices, el lunes en la noche había un hombre parado frente a tu puerta con un paraguas negro en la mano, me preguntó donde vivías tú._

_-El mismo._

_-Entonces dices que te invito a salir el sábado con Katniss._

_-Si_

_-¿Que le dijiste?_

_-Le dije que si _

_-¿Cuál es el problema?_

_-Que la muerte de Tom está muy reciente y yo me siento bastante mal, se supone que estoy de luto._

_-Effie, perdona que te lo diga pero creo que ya es hora de que lo dejes partir._

_-No puedo hacerlo Vernia, Tom fue el amor de mi vida_

_-No te estoy diciendo que te cases con el ni nada pero si que empieces a tratarlo como amigo. Tu misma dijiste que acababa de enterrar a su esposa y a su hijo recién nacido así que no creo que quiera algo más por ahora._

_-Pero..._

_-Effie, escúchame bien, la vida debe seguir y nada te ganas con quedarte sola el resto del tiempo, un día Kat crecerá y seguirá su propia vida y tu te quedarás sola preguntándote que hubiese pasado si hubieras aceptado a ese hombre en tu vida._

_-Se lo que quieres decirme Vernia, pero es que Tom fue el único hombre que ame y que amare por el resto de mi vida. No me veo en otra relación._

_-Date tiempo Effie, además piensa en esto, porque te invitaría a ti y a Kat a una fiesta donde solo irán miembros de su comunidad, tal vez quiera conocerte mejor y ser tu amigo y tú preocupándote por otras cosas _

_-¿Lo crees así Vernia?_

_-Si lo creo Effie, los gitanos son gente muy abierta en cuanto a relaciones pero en cuestiones como el luto y esas cosas son respetuosos._

_-Quizás deba ir y ver que sucede_

_-Me parece lo mejor._

_-Gracias Vernia, Creo que tienes razón _

_-Bueno, entonces querida lo mejor será buscarte un atuendo perfecto para esa fiesta_

_-Debo ir a mi apartamento Vernia, Katniss ya se durmió _

_-No importa querida tenemos dos días para que impresiones a ese hombre, eso puedes dejármelo a mi _

_-Gracias_

Con las palabras de Vernia en su cabeza, Effie trató de no pensar en lo que pasaría el sábado, simplemente lo tomo como una salida de amigos aunque en su interior sabia que habría algo más aunque no quisiera pensarlo.

Y como el rio llega a los mares llegó el sábado día de la fiesta.

En la mañana Haymitch no había ido a trabajar para ayudarle a Chaf y a la madre de Bette, Solei, a organizar todo para la celebración de ese día.

Haymitch estaba muy nervioso porque volvería a ver a Effie, pues con todo el trabajo que tenia en el arreglo del estacionamiento no había tenido mucho tiempo libre y desde el día que le devolvió el paraguas no habían hablado.

El se conformaba con verla llegar de lejos con Katniss en el coche, cuando la veía se le venían a su mente las palabras de su madre de que ambos debían dejar atrás el dolor y empezar de nuevo.

Effie por su parte llegaba muy cansada del trabajo, había hablado con Octavia para que el sábado pudiera salir mas temprano y así tener tiempo de arreglarse y arreglar a Katniss, por ello se quedaba una hora extra adelantando trabajo.

Ese día, salió del trabajo a las 4 de la tarde, Octavia se quedaría hasta las 7 y le enviaría las llaves con Vernia.

Llegó a casa a las 5:30, como Katniss venia cansada, la acostó un rato en su cuna y aprovechó que la pequeña estaba descansando para darse un baño y arreglarse para luego vestir y tener lista a la niña.

Vernia le había prestado un traje negro estilo duquesa bastante corto para su gusto, pero ella prefirió ponerse un pantalón clásico color negro y una blusa de punto color marfil, encima llevaría un chal de lana color palo de rosa.

No quería dar una mala impresión.

A la niña la vistió con un vestido color rosado, encima le puso un pequeño abrigo color blanco.

A las 6: 30 pm ya ella y Katniss estaban listas para salir, Effie se aseguró de llevar lo necesario para el cuidado de Katniss además de un pequeño regalo para el anfitrión Bette, el amigo de Haymitch.

Mientras tanto en el valle de los vencedores, específicamente en casa de Haymitch, este parecía un adolescente ansioso en su primera cita.

Después de pelearse consigo mismo, se puso un traje color café oscuro, con una camisa blanca y luego el collar con el emblema del sinsajo.

Iban a ser las 6:30 cuando salió de su casa cuando su madre le recordó que se verían en casa de Solei con Annie, que por favor no olvidara llevar a su amiga allí y que se la presentara

Haymitch llegó 5 minutos antes de la hora convenida así que dejando la camioneta estacionada al frente del edifico se dirigió al bloque 3 con los nervios a flor de piel.

Cuando llegó al tercer piso tuvo deseos de salir corriendo pero en su corazón sabía que se arrepentiría así que sin más toco la puerta.

_-Voy-_ le contestaron del interior

Ella se aproximo y le abrió la puerta.

Al verse sus miradas se encontraron y produjeron en su interior una especie de conexión pero no era superficial, era como si desde siempre supieran que sus almas estaban buscándose para encontrarse en ese preciso momento.

_-Hola_

_-Hola Effie_

_-Eres muy puntual ¿Quieres pasar un momento mientras yo recojo a Katniss de su cuna?_

_-Está bien _

_-Como te ha ido_

_-Bien gracias, ¿Oye te puedo decir algo?_

_-Si, claro_

_-Te ves muy bonita y la pequeña dama si que mas_

_-Oh gracias, eres muy amable, tu también estas muy bien _

_-Por cierto por que me invitaste a la fiesta. Pudiste haber invitado a otra persona_

_-La verdad es que quería ir con alguien que quiero conocer y tratar como amiga, si no te importa_

_-Bueno yo también quisiera que tú y yo fuésemos amigos, Si no es molestia para ti claro_

_-Oye claro que no _

_-De acuerdo entonces ¿amigos?_

_-Amigos –_ Ambos se dieron la mano, en ese momento volvieron a sentir la calidez de días pasados.

-_Creo que será mejor salir ahora o Katniss despertará y no será muy paciente que digamos._

_-De acuerdo _

Cuando ya iban en el primer piso justo a la salida, estaba la señora Olga conversando con Vernia acerca del alquiler, cuando Vernia la vio, lo primero que hizo fue dar un movimiento de asentimiento, aprobaba el atuendo de Effie.

Al día siguiente era domingo y no tenían trabajo, pero aun así Effie sabia que le esperaría un buen interrogatorio por cuenta de su amiga.

Por su parte Haymitch iba con el rostro en alto, saludó a ambas mujeres y ayudó a Effie a subir a la camioneta, en ese momento Katniss despertó.

Contrario a lo que Effie esperaba, Katniss no lloró ni se portó mal, al contrario, sus ojos grises miraban a su alrededor con mucha curiosidad

Durante el camino Haymitch y Effie conversaron de cosas triviales para romper la tensión pues esta se podía palpar y cortar con un cuchillo.

Cuando ya se aproximaban al valle de los vencedores Haymitch detuvo la camioneta y la miro de frente

-_Escúchame bien por favor_

_-Si_

_-En la fiesta estarán mi madre y mi hija. Ella quiere conocerlas, espero que no te moleste _

_-Claro que no Haymitch, de todos modos gracias por avisarme _

_-Bien_

_-Espero que a tu amigo le guste el obsequio de parte de Katniss y mío _

_-Seguro que si_

_-Bueno si eso era todo lo que debías decirme antes de entrar o acaso hay algo mas_

_-No, es todo, cuando digas podemos irnos a tu casa _

_-De acuerdo_

_-Entonces, hora de bajar _

Haymitch ayudo a Effie a bajar de la camioneta, para ello, ella le entregó a Katniss quien miraba con curiosidad a aquel extraño que la tenia en brazos.

Contrario a lo que Effie esperaba, Katniss le dio una sonrisa tierna a Haymitch lo cual indicaba que a la niña no le desagradaba que el la tuviera en brazos.

-_Zuina Morishei_ (Hermosa pequeña)

-_Vaya, parece que te entiende _

_-Eso es romaní, significa hermosa pequeña_

_-Gracias_

_-Es la verdad la niña es hermosa, pobre de ti cuando tenga edad para pretendientes _

_-Falta mucho para eso _

_-No creas, el tiempo pasa como el viento en las arenas del desierto _

_-Supongo que estaré lista cuando ese momento llegue _

Cuando llegaron a casa de Bette, Solei les recibió en la puerta con gran alborozo, le dio la bienvenida a los 3 con alegría, luego sin pensarlo 2 veces tomo a la niña en brazos y se la llevo hacia un grupo de mujeres que al verla le decían halagos en romaní.

Effie le entregó el obsequio a Bette y este la abrazó dándole las gracias, lo cual hacia sentir mejor a Effie pues pensaba que por ser una persona ajena a la comunidad gitana la iban a recibir mal, al contrario ella y su bebita fueron muy bien recibidas.

-_Creo que es hora de que conozcas a mi madre _

_-Bueno si, ¿Dónde esta?_

_-Allí viene con Annie _

_-Zarzá Hijo, Señorita_

_\- Zarzá madre, ella es Effie la amiga de la que te hablé, Effie, ella es mi madre Mage y esta hermosa princesita es Annie _

_-Es un placer conocerla señora Mage, que hermosa muñeca._

_-Gracias, Haymitch me dijo que tu tenias una bebita, no me digas que no la trajiste _

_-Solei se la quitó en la entrada madre, iré por ella si quieres Effie._

_-Esta bien gracias_

Al decir esto Haymitch dejo a Annie con su abuela y se fue rumbo a buscar a Solei para que le entregase a Katniss y llevarla con su madre

_-Espero que la pases bien, a pesar del dolor que llevas dentro querida_

_-Disculpe, pero acaso Haymitch le dijo algo malo de mi _

_-No mi niña, yo te vi el día del funeral de mi nuera en el cementerio _

_-Ah, ya veo._

_-Sabes mi hijo y tú tienen muchas cosas en común, de corazón espero que sean buenos amigos y que tu y tu bebé vengan a vernos seguido._

_-No le molestaría que la visitara_

_-Por supuesto que no mi niña, tú y yo también tenemos algo en común, somos viudas y de vez en cuando debemos hablar y unir nuestros dolores para que estos se vayan._

_-Lamento oír que es viuda ¿Hace cuanto?_

_-Hace 2 años, mi Vania falleció de manera repentina pero a pesar de eso yo debo vivir lo poco que me queda con serenidad, lo veré de nuevo cuando yo parta de este mundo._

_-Eso espero yo con Tom sabe. El fue el amor de mi vida y la verdad creo que no volveré a amar a nadie jamás_

_-Nunca digas nunca mi niña, aun eres joven y tu perdida es muy reciente. Deja que el tiempo siga su curso y verás_

_-Gracias_

En ese momento Haymitch llegaba con Katniss en brazos, Mage le entregó a Annie a Effie y la niña al igual que Katniss no se sintió incomoda, al contrario le dio una bonita sonrisa.

Mientras Mage alzaba a Katniss con orgullo, y le decía cosas tiernas en romaní a lo cual la niña le sonreía.

En ese momento Solei llego para ayudar a Mage con las niñas mientras Effie y Haymitch salían a bailar, en ese momento sonaba una balada en romaní

_-Espero que no te hayas sentido incomoda con todos, en especial mi madre_

_-No al contrario, todos han sido muy amables conmigo y con mi nena, en especial tu madre_

_-Te dije que aquí iba a ver gente dispuesta a cuidarla._

_-Si_

_-Oye, se que esto es algo prematuro pero, me gustaría mucho volver a salir contigo_

_-Dijiste que esta salida no era una cita, era más un favor_

_-Es cierto pero, no me lo tomes a mal pero me gustaría mucho tener una cita de verdad contigo. Se que es muy pronto para eso debido a que tu esposo y mi esposa fallecieron hace poco , pero me gustaría mucho que tu y yo fuéramos amigos de verdad._

_-Está bien_

_-De acuerdo, entonces sigamos como amigos ¿este bien?_

_-Bien_

A partir de esa fiesta, Haymitch Y Effie cultivaron su amistad tanto así que al igual que le pasó con Tom Effie se enamoró de Haymitch, sin embargo ella debía respetar el tiempo que se había dado de luto el cual era un año.

Cuando Haymitch cumplió el tiempo de luto no se hizo esperar y se le declaró a Effie de una manera sencilla pero respetuosa y amorosa. Effie sintiéndose correspondida aceptó.

De acuerdo a la tradición gitana cuando 2 personas que ya han tenido pareja antes, se comprometen, no se realiza una boda sino un **Ajuntamiento.**

El Ajuntamiento es una ceremonia sencilla en la cual los contrayentes en presencia de dos ancianos y de dos testigos, declaran su intención de casarse y vivir juntos.

Ese día hay baile y fiesta para todos.

Mage fiel a su palabra, le leyó las cartas a Effie, todo iba bien hasta que en la penúltima carta apareció la figura de una mujer embarazada.

_-Effie querida ¿sabes lo que significa esta carta?_

_-No_

_-Pronto tendrás un bebé_

_-Y eso es malo_

_-No querida, solo que no me gustaría que algo malo ocurriera. La madre de Annie murió en medio de un parto y eso por poco destroza a mi hijo. No quiero que pase por el mismo dolor._

_-No te preocupes, Mage, Con el favor de Dios todo saldrá bien, no tienes de que preocuparte, prometo cuidarme mucho._

_-De acuerdo, abre la última carta por favor_

_-Bien _

En ese momento apareció la figura de una espada en la piedra.

-_Vaya, esto si que es interesante, la espada significa que un nuevo comienzo vendrá pero será marcado por el rechazo_

_-Que quieres decir_

_-Esto tienen que ver con las niñas, no te preocupes en su momento lo sabremos ya veras_

De ese momento habían pasado 17 años, y tal como le había dicho Mage Effie quedo embarazada dando a luz a una preciosa niña a la cual sus padres le pusieron por nombre Grace.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 9: Viviendo el presente **

**Porque no existen días azules con sabor a cebolla, ni días minerales como el cobre, el hombre se deslié esperando la cifra del infinito.**

**Herman Lema**

Han pasado 17 años desde que Haymitch y Effie empezaron una vida juntos, con sus respectivas hijas Annie y Katniss.

Annie con 18 años, estudiaba el tercer y ultimo año de la preparatoria, su sueño aparte de formar su propia familia era estudiar ciencias políticas para ayudar a su pueblo a que fuese mejor aceptado por las personas de Panem.

Katniss, un año menor que Annie estudiaba también tercer año de preparatoria, era una joven hábil con el arco y la flecha, su sueño era convertirse en médico, pero se especializaría en medicina ancestral.

La última de las niñas, Grace, tenia 12 años, aun estaba en secundaria, aunque ya sabia que deseaba ser cuando llegara a la edad de sus hermanas. Quería casarse y formar su propia familia.

Haymitch como líder del clan gitano del sinsajo había presentado a sus hijas ante el círculo de la juventud cuando ambas tenían 16 y 15 años pero ninguna de las dos había recibido una propuesta de matrimonio.

Aunque la verdad, para el era mucho mejor que las jóvenes maduraran y cumplieran sus propias aspiraciones, pero eso no podía sustituir la preocupación de que ningún joven de la tribu las quisiese como novias.

Annie compartía esta misma preocupación, aunque no lo demostraba mucho para no angustiar a sus padres, mientras que para Katniss el asunto de un noviazgo y de un matrimonio le era completamente indiferente.

Sin embargo, esa situación estaba a punto de cambiar.

Una tarde de julio, Haymitch recibió una carta del Capitolio en donde se le informaba que algunas familias gitanas de otros distritos vivirían en el distrito 12 con motivo de la feria gitana interestatal.

Dicho evento tenia como objeto repatriar a aquellas familias romaníes que habían vivido en otros distritos que no eran los de su nacimiento y línea familiar, también habría intercambio comercial y cultural entre otros clanes.

Con la carta venia la lista de que familias vendrían al distrito y cuales debían repatriarse.

En dicha lista había un nombre que le llamaba la atención:

**ROBERT MELLARK**

Robert Mellark era el segundo en la línea de sucesión de la tribu del sinsajo, es decir si Haymitch no tenía hijos varones o si hubiera rechazado su nombramiento como líder cuando murió su padre, Robert hubiese sido nombrado jefe.

Entre ellos la relación era cordial aunque en cierto modo sus temperamentos eran completamente similares.

Según la información, Robert regresaba con su esposa Mercia, y sus 3 hijos Alexei de 25 años, Viserys de 23 y Peeta, siendo este último de la edad de su hija.

También había una familia del distrito 4: Landor Odair, su esposa Elena y su único hijo Finnick de 22 años.

Quizás entre estos jóvenes que regresaban y los de los otros clanes habría los candidatos adecuados para sus hijas.

Solo el destino podría saberlo

Pronto lo averiguaría.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 10: Quien es quien**

**Las máscaras de la vida, cubren dolores y vergüenzas, pero ante nosotros el espejo solo muestra nuestra realidad**

Después de leer los documentos que le enviaron del Capitolio, Haymitch fue a la cocina, allí estaba Effie preparando la cena, pues esa noche vendrían a cenar Bette con su esposa Marisa y su hija Rue de 16 años, además de su suegra Mage

_-Que tienes - _Pregunto Effie – _Te veo preocupado_

_-Llegó un documento del Capitolio, en donde se me informa que habrá feria interestatal y repatriación de nuestra gente._

_-Oh cielo, eso significa que habrá mucho que hacer_

_-Sí, cuento contigo y con el consejo para me ayude en esto. Vendrán familias gitanas de otros distritos y de nuestro clan vendrán personas que salieron de aquí hace años y ahora regresaran definitivamente._

_-Está bien amor, No te preocupes, por ahora lo mejor será que hables con Bette y reunamos al consejo. ¿Para cuándo esta prevista su llegada?_

_-En una semana estarán todos aquí._

_-Entonces debemos reunir al consejo lo más pronto posible, también debemos tener una lista de quienes deben repatriarse y a donde van a vivir._

_-Supongo que eso lo decidiremos con el consejo en pleno. Pero tienes razón en algo Cariño, debo hablar con Bette primero._

_-De acuerdo, entonces no se diga más, hablaras con el después de cenar en el estudio y luego sabrás que hacer. Sobra decirte que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites_

_\- Si cielo, Oye sé que esto no viene al tema pero ¿Te he dicho hoy cuanto te quiero?_

_\- Uhmm no, creo que no, pero gracias por decírmelo. Yo también te quiero. _En ese momento se estaban dando un beso, cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Katniss seguida por una molesta Grace

-_Niñas ¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Kat es una mala hermana- _ Dijo Grace con tono dolorido- _ No quiso que fuéramos al centro comercial después de la escuela y ahora no tengo mis chalinas nuevas._

_-Cielo, tu papá te compró las chalinas ayer, están en el armario._

_-¿De verdad? – Mami, Papi gracias –_ Dijo la pequeña con alegría, les dio un abrazo a ambos y subió a su habitación.

Effie volvió a la cocina a seguir con la cena y Haymitch fue a la sala a conversar con Katniss

_-Katniss ¿Pasó algo cielito?_

_-No padre. Es solo que Grace es muy testaruda y discutimos. Es todo_

_-A mi no me engañas Kat, Algo tienes y estas mal. ¿Qué es?_

_-Es que Annie y yo peleamos._

_\- ¿Por que pelearon?_

_-Annie dice que yo no la quiero, porque estoy más tiempo con Rue que con ella, pero es que Rue es mi mejor amiga y ella es mi hermana, además me siento mal de que ella diga que no la quiero porque eso no es cierto. Quiero mucho a mis hermanas._

_-Cielito, escúchame bien, Annie te quiere mucho y es normal que quiera compartir tiempo contigo fuera de casa, quizás si tratas de integrarla con Rue ella no se sienta desplazada._

_-Eso le dije yo, que podríamos estar las 3 juntas pero Annie no me escuchó y se fue dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Luego cuando salimos de la escuela me ignoró por completo y Grace empezó a decir que quería ir por las chalinas y yo le dije que no, que debíamos ir a casa y ya sabes el resto._

En ese momento llego Annie de la escuela, con cara de pocos amigos.

_-Hola Annie ¿Cómo te fue hoy?_

_-Luego hablamos papá, hola mami, hola Kat- _Dijo Annie con tono serio.

_-Annie ven aquí por favor._

Haymitch hizo sentar a ambas en el sillón grande mientras que el se sentó frente a ellas.

_\- Niñas, ustedes dos han crecido juntas, son hermanas y deben tratar de llevarse bien. Annie,tú debes comprender que Katniss y Rue son amigas hace mucho tiempo pero eso no significa que Kat no te ame, al contrario quiere que las dos personas más importantes para ella compartan juntas, en este caso Rue y tú._

Annie miró a su padre y a Katniss con seriedad quizás reflexionando las palabras de su padre

_-La verdad padre es que quizás me siento un poco celosa de que Kat y Rue se lleven bien, y conmigo Katniss no sea así. Pero en el fondo creo que tienes razón. Voy a compartir con ambas, así no perderé a mi hermana y ganaré una amiga_

_-Sabes que Rue es mi amiga, pero tú siempre serás mi hermana mayor, Annie_

_\- Lamento pelear contigo por una estupidez- _ En ese momento se dieron un abrazo y Effie anunció que la cena estaba lista.

Justo cuando estaban sentándose a la mesa, tocaron la puerta y entraron Mage y Bette y su familia, justo a tiempo para la cena.

La conversación en la cena giro alrededor de temas triviales como el trabajo y los estudios de las niñas, al terminar de comer Katniss, Annie y Rue se fueron a las habitaciones de arriba, mientras que Grace se fue a ayudarle a su madre con la cocina seguida de su abuela Mage y de Marisa. Haymitch y Bette se encerraron en el estudio.

-_Ahora si me dirás que ocurre contigo Haymitch _

_-Bette, habrá feria gitana interestatal y repatriación de nuestra gente. Tenemos mucho que hacer y el evento será en una semana._

_\- ¿Cómo? Repatriación en una semana. Quien te dijo eso_

_-El Capitolio envió un documento con las disposiciones que se deben tener presentes, además de la lista de quienes deben ser repatriados de nuestro clan._

_\- Déjame ver el documento._

_\- Uhmm, Robert Mellark eh?_

_-Después de 20 años, regresará a donde pertenece._

_-Sabes algo Haymitch, yo que tu reuniría al consejo esta misma semana, dispondría de la zona cercana al lago para los repatriados y para nuestros visitantes estaría disponible la zona cercana al círculo de fuego._

_-Sabia que tú me ayudarías con eso amigo. Gracias_

_-De nada Haymitch, cuentas conmigo._

_-Entonces podrías avisar a los miembros del consejo para que nos reunamos mañana en la noche en la casa de reuniones. Podría ser a eso de las 8 de la noche._

_-De acuerdo. Avisaré a todos._

_-En la reunión veremos también lo del intercambio comercial y cultural. _

_-Está bien._

_\- Nos veremos mañana temprano en el Quemador para ultimar detalles con Chaff_

_-De acuerdo._

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Katniss se desarrollaba una conversación de chicas

_-Oye Kat y al fin tú no fuiste pedida en el círculo de juventud ¿verdad?_

_-No Rue y para serles sincera no me interesa mucho eso de casarse y tener hijos tan joven. Yo quisiera otras cosas_

_-Kat te recuerdo que somos romaníes y que debemos seguir las tradiciones _

_-Si Ann pero a mí no me preocupa eso de que nadie quiera casarse conmigo. A ti si te preocupa eso ¿No es así?_

_-La verdad es que no quisiera llegar a la edad madura sin haber experimentado el amor verdadero. Y eso solo se da cuando conoces a la persona con la que te vas a casar._

_-Estoy de acuerdo con Annie en eso. Yo ya no tengo que preocuparme. Mi padre me dijo que Tresh el hijo mayor del señor Chaff, pidió mi mano en matrimonio. La boda será cuando tenga 18 años._

_-Bien por ti Rue, espero de corazón que seas muy feliz._

_-Gracias Annie, yo espero que ustedes encuentren el compañero adecuado y formen sus familias con mucho amor y felicidad._

Las chicas siguieron hablando de otras cosas hasta que pasadas las 9 de la noche Effie le dio la voz a Rue para que se despidiera de Annie y Katniss pues era hora de irse a casa.

-_Nos vemos mañana chicas._

_-Diostedé (Adiós) Rue._

_-Diostedé Kat y Annie._

Cuando ya iban a irse a dormir Haymitch y Effie conversaron acerca de la orden del Capitolio, pero a Effie no se le pasó por alto que había algo más que le preocupaba.

_-Cariño, ¿qué te preocupa?_

_-Me preocupan Annie y Katniss. Las dos tienen todo para que cualquier joven de nuestro clan las pida como novias pero ha pasado tiempo desde el ultimo circulo de juventud y nadie se ha acercado_

_-Querido, la verdad yo no estoy muy de acuerdo con que ellas se casen tan pronto, sin embargo comprendo que es la tradición de nuestra comunidad y que tanto Annie como Katniss deben cumplirla. No te preocupes tal vez los jóvenes de aquí las prefieran mas como amigas que como novias y por eso no se han acercado. _

_-Sí, quizás sea eso. _

_-Bueno aunque también habría que ver que piensan ellas acerca de un matrimonio, quizás tengan algo distinto en mente y no tengan prisa por casarse._

_-De todas maneras habrá una nueva oportunidad para ellas en el círculo que tendremos con nuestros visitantes y nuevos residentes._

_-Esperemos que puede suceder._

_-Sí. Que descanses amor_

_-Tú también querida._

El tiempo paso pronto y en el valle de los vencedores se respiraba un ambiente de expectativa y jolgorio por los visitantes y por los amigos que regresaban.

Una semana antes, Haymitch había reunido al consejo y estos habían aprobado la sugerencia de Bette con respecto a cómo se debía ubicar a la gente.

También se organizó un círculo de juventud entre los jóvenes de todos los distritos con el fin de intercambiar costumbres y quizás se dieran alianzas matrimoniales.

Al atardecer de ese domingo, los visitantes empezaron a llegar, con la familia Odair del distrito 4.

El padre, Landor vivió muchos años en el distrito 6, ahora se le daba la oportunidad de regresar a su hogar ancestral junto a su esposa Elena y a su único hijo Finnick quien también estaba interesado en buscar novia.

Cuando ellos llegaron fueron recibidos por Haymitch y su familia, quienes se encargaron de instalar el tráiler de los Odair cerca del circulo de fuego del campamento, allí llegaron Effie, Katniss y Annie, Grace se quedó en casa con su abuela.

Los mayores empezaron a desempacar lo básico mientras que los jóvenes trataban de entablar amistades.

Fue en esos instantes que Finnick, quien estaba adentro del tráiler, decidió salir para ver a donde había llegado cuando se tropezó con una joven rubia de ojos azules y mirada curiosa.

La joven era Annie

-_Hola Preciosa-_

_-Zarzá _

_-Oh vaya asi que me tropiezo con una bonita princesita romani_

_-Si no vas a ayudar, mejor regresa a donde estabas y no estorbes_

_-Wou, creo que aquí hay mucha hostilidad. De acuerdo creo que no lo hice bien .Zarzá chavitza, (Hola Princesita) mi nombre es Finnick , Finnick Odair._

_-Zarzá Finnick, Mi nombre es Annie, Annie Abernathy_

_-Un placer señorita Annie. Por lo visto es la cara más bonita que he visto hasta ahora_

_-No trate de burlarse de mí, joven Odair- A los hombres como usted solo les gustan las chicas bonitas y cabezas huecas._

_-No todos los hombres guapos buscamos estupidez en una mujer._

_-Escuche, no soy bonita pero si soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que la inteligencia y la belleza nunca van de la mano. Diostedé Odair_

_-Diostedé Annie._

_-Al ella irse Finnick pudo verla realmente como era, una chica bonita con la suficiente cabeza fría para enfrentarlo. Eso le gustaba._

_No podía esperar al círculo de juventud._

_Sería un placer y un honor también demostrarle que podía ser bonita e inteligente a la vez._

El lunes varias familias fueron llegando. Effie tuvo que hacerse cargo de recibirlos porque Haymitch tuvo que ir a trabajar en la madrugada y realizar varios contratos para así poder tomarse el tiempo necesario de atender a todos en el evento de su comunidad.

En medio de tanto tráiler llegó casi a la hora de la cena una caravana bastante grande con el emblema del sinsajo grabada en uno de los camiones y con varias personas gritando y cantando en su interior. Haymitch ya había llegado en ese instante con Chaff y Bette cuando vieron semejante escándalo

_-Por favor ¿Alguien puede decirme que rayos ocurre?_

En ese momento de una camioneta 4x4 color blanca, se bajo nada más y nada menos que la persona que Haymitch y los demás miembros de la comunidad temían que volviera después de 20 años

**ROBERT MELLARK**

_-Por todos los cielos Haymitch dime que esto es un loco sueño_

_-No es un sueño Chaff, parece que Robert formo su propio clan y viene dispuesto a todo_

_-¡Zarzá! Hermanos míos, he vuelto y no lo hice solo eh_

_-Robert, parece que sigues siendo el mismo loco de siempre_

_-Haymitch, tú y tú exquisito sentido del humor, impecable como siempre._

_-Parece que trajiste a todo un distrito aquí Robert_

_-Vaya Bette, que observador eres, en realidad son algunos parientes de mi esposa que quieren quedarse aquí un tiempo. Claro si no es molestia_

_-Debo admitir Robert que esto no lo esperábamos_

_-De acuerdo, admito que me sobrepase un poco pero de verdad moría por regresar a casa. Por cierto ¿Dónde esta mi tío Vania?_

_-Muchas cosas cambiaron desde que te fuiste Robert. Como veras llevo la insignia de líder, lo cual significa que mi padre falleció._

_-Vaya, lamento oír eso Haym, yo no lo sabia_

_-Dejemos eso para después, debemos acomodar a todos y luego habrá tiempo para conversar._

_-Esta bien pero antes de eso quiero presentarles a mi familia._

En ese momento Robert llamó a toda su familia es decir a su esposa y a sus hijos

-_Mi esposa Mercia, viene del distrito 6 _ La mujer llamada Mercia era alta, con una figura bastante atractiva para su edad y su cabellera negra y larga hasta la cintura con algunos visos blancos

-_Zarzá a todos_

_-Ellos son mis hijos Alexei, _ un muchacho fornido de cabello negro y ojos oscuros como su madre, _Viserys _ un joven alto, delgado con cabello blanco y ojos azul claro _y mi hijo menor Peeta_. Un joven alto con el mismo color rubio de su padre y unos profundos ojos azules.

_-Zarzá a todos -_Dijeron los muchachos a la vez

Tan pronto como terminaron de descargar las cosas y acomodar a la familia política de Robert. Haymitch, Bette Chaff y Robert se reunieron cerca al círculo de fuego con cerveza en mano.

_-Han pasado 20 años desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí no hermanos_

_-Si Robert, han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces_

_-Oye Haym, y donde está Mayslee, lo último que supe era que te ibas a casar con ella_

_-Mayslee falleció hace 18 años Robert_

_-¿Cómo? Lo siento mucho Haymitch_

_-No es nada, Robert_

_-¿Entonces te volviste a casar?_

_-Si, con una mujer goryer si eso ibas a preguntarme_

_-Vaya, entonces con ella tuviste hijos ¿no?_

_-Tenemos una hija en común, su nombre es Grace y tiene 12 años. Además de ella esta Annie mi hija mayor y Katniss mi hijastra, a quien quiero como si fuera de mi sangre._

_-Vaya entonces Annie es tu hija con Mayslee y la otra chica que vi es tu hijastra, Katniss. Quizás llegue a considerarlas como novias potenciales para mis hijos Viserys y Peeta. Alexei se casará en primavera con una chica del distrito 1, Anshan._

_-Sabes que deben pasar por el círculo de juventud antes de eso Robert_

_-Y ¿ustedes que? Bette, Chaff aun siguen solos o ya se casaron_

_-La verdad Robert es que me case hace 17 años con Marisa y tuvimos una hija Rue, ahora ella esta comprometida con el hijo de Chaff, Tresh._

_-Sabes, lo mío no fue matrimonio Robert, Ella se fue al capitolio y yo me quede solo con mi hijo, créeme para mi es suficiente._

_-Acaso era una goryer Chaff _

_-No, pero quería vivir con lujos como ellos, Danna nunca soportó la vida de un gitano, lo único bueno que hizo fue tener a Tresh y dejarlo conmigo._

_-Cuando salí de aquí, me dirigí al distrito 6 para estudiar panadería, en medio de todo eso conocí a Mercia, nos casamos y un año después nació Alexei, con el tiempo llegaron los otros 2, establecí mi negocio y aquí estoy._

_-Quien lo dijera Robert, te fuiste de aquí y sentaste cabeza _

_-No fue sencillo pero lo logré_

_-Creo que será mejor que dejemos esto para mañana, ya es muy tarde y mañana hay mucho que hacer para la feria comercial._

_-De acuerdo Bette, como siempre tienes razón _

_-Concuerdo esta vez con ustedes, pero no crean que esto se quedara así eh _

_-Diostedé Robert_

_-Diostedé Hermanos, Gracias por su ayuda_

_-De nada_

Cuando Robert se metió en su tráiler Haymitch, Bette y Chaff se despidieron con un gesto. Cada uno a su manera presentía que muchas cosas pasarían en esta feria y repatriación en especial con la llegada de Robert y su familia

Quizás todos deban prepararse para lo que venga


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 11: Amigo o Enemigo**

**"****Regocíjate Erebos, adolescente hermoso. Tu hermana de color ha muerto. La han asesinado los hombres que odiaban su hermosura…"**

A la mañana siguiente, Haymitch no fue a trabajar debido a que debía dar la bienvenida a la gente de su pueblo, tanto repatriados como visitantes.

Se realizó un desayuno de integración. Cada familia aportó algo para compartir y las mujeres ya fueran del clan anfitrión o de los visitantes ayudaron a preparar y servir.

Robert aprovechó para hacer gala de sus habilidades como panadero, al igual que sus hijos Alexei, Viserys y Peeta, robándose uno que otro halago por parte de su pueblo.

Effie había pedido ayuda a las mujeres de la casa incluyendo a Grace quien contenta iba de mesa en mesa sonriendo y ayudando a llevar bandejas con comida.

Katniss y Annie por su parte estaban con las mayores preparando la comida que se iba a servir, en ese momento llegó Viserys con una canasta de pan dulce recién salido del horno.

_-Zarzá a todas, hermosas damas_

_-Zarzá Viserys _

Dejando la canasta de pan sobre una de las mesas, Viserys se acercó silenciosamente al lugar donde estaban Annie y Katniss

-_Vaya, mira que tenemos aquí, dos hermosas princesas ayudando en la cocina. _

_-Piérdete _Dijo Katniss molesta por la actitud engreída del chico

_-¿Por qué? No me dirás que no te gustan los chicos fuertes como yo_

_-No me gustan los engreídos como tu, Idiota _ Replicó Katniss enfadada

-_Oye niña, ¿a quien crees que estas llamando Idiota?_

_-A ti, Cara de Rábano _

_-Katniss ya basta por favor –_Le dijo Annie

_-¡Viserys! Ya basta- _Dijo una voz de hombre, era el hermano menor, Peeta

_-No voy a dejar que esta niña tonta me insulte –_

_-Si no la dejas tranquila te golpearé Viserys, Sabes que puedo hacerlo, luego le diré a nuestros padres lo que estas haciendo._

_-ELLA ME AGREDIO PRIMERO – ESTAS CIEGO O QUE_

_-Lo que veo es que ella no quiere nada contigo y tú la molestas. Déjala en paz_

_-Esta bien tonto, dejare pasar esto, pero la próxima vez _ y miró a Katniss con rabia _ me olvidaré de que eres una chica y aprenderás a respetarme_

_-El respeto se gana, y solo se da a quien se lo merece, Idiota._

_-Vamos Viserys aún tenemos que repartir el resto de canastas - _ Dijo el joven Peeta

En ese momento, se fueron.

Katniss y Annie quedaron solas terminando de servir

_-Kat, no estuvo bien lo que hiciste, ese chico pudo haberte golpeado_

_-No me importa Annie, no soporto esos niñitos engreídos de papi y mami._

_-Aunque ese chico se lo mereciera, no debes hacerlo Kat, por favor_

_-Escucha Annie, ese idiota me estaba molestando yo solo me defendí_

_-Gracias al cielo llegó el hermano, ese rubio lindo llamado Peeta, de lo contrario lo hubieras matado._

_-Bueno eso es cierto. Tendré que darle las gracias._

_-Ve a comer en el comedor. Yo terminaré aquí_

_-Este bien. Luego te ayudo y así tú descansas _

_-Bien_

Katniss se fue a una mesa del rincón, casi todos se habían retirado para prepararse a la feria comercial, estaba desayunando cuando alguien se paró frente a ella.

Ese alguien era Peeta

-_Zarzá Katniss_

_-Zarzá eh?_

_-Peeta, Peeta Mellark_

_-Ah si_

_-¿Puedo sentarme aquí contigo?, Es que no me gusta desayunar solo_

_-Claro, adelante_

_-Gracias_

_-De nada_

_-Tu eres una chica fuerte, ninguna se había atrevido a enfrentarse a Viserys._

_-Aunque sea tu hermano, pienso que es un idiota, por cierto gracias por lo de hace rato_

_-No es nada, debo reconocer que Viserys es un poco engreído, es porque mamá lo consiente mucho._

_-Engreído no es la palabra, es un completo vanidoso_

_-Si tú lo dices._

_-Que harás en la feria_

_-Nada en especial ¿Por qué?_

_-Es que quería saber si tú podrías acompañarme en el recorrido. No conozco a muchos y mi mamá va a estar muy ocupada con mi padre y mis hermanos._

_-Bueno, la verdad es que no voy a asistir a la feria_

_-Ah ¿y eso por que?_

_-Por que iré con mi amiga a pasear_

_-Oye, por favor no me evites si, no soy como Viserys_

_-Es que..._

_-Katniss _ Era Grace quien la llamaba _Mamá dice que vayas a casa para que no dejes a la abuela sola._

_-De acuerdo_

_-Oye, te veré en el círculo el sábado ¿verdad?_

_-No voy a presentarme al círculo. Con una vez me basta, Debo irme _

_-Diostedé Peeta y Gracias por todo_

_-Diostedé Katniss_

Cuando Katniss se retiró, Peeta vio como le daba la mano a su hermana y le sonreía. Algo en su interior se removió, pero el sabia que su corazón escondía un secreto, un amor prohibido que no esta destinado a suceder.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12: Secretos**

**El corazón de una mujer es un profundo mar de secretos, el corazón de un hombre es un cofre lleno de revelaciones**

Cuando Katniss llegó a casa con Grace, Mage ya estaba preparando la mesa para una lectura de cartas.

Con el pasar de los años Mage se convirtió en la consejera de la familia. Era muy querida por su nuera y sus nietas en especial por Katniss.

_-Katniss hija ¿Qué tal el desayuno?_

_-Zarzá nanayá (abuela) Todo iba bien hasta que uno de los hijos de Robert Mellark llegó y peleó conmigo._

_-¿Quién de ellos querida?_

_-El del pelo blanco, el tal Viserys._

_-Ah, ese chico, me parece que es un engreído y un patán_

_-Sí, pienso lo mismo que tú, abuela._

_-Ven, charlemos un poco, hace tiempo que no conversamos_

_-Bien. Sabes, el hermano menor, Peeta, me defendió de ese engreído. También me invitó al círculo el sábado pero le dije que no podía. _

_-Katniss, no me digas que no te presentaras al círculo esta vez_

_-No abuela, con una vez es suficiente_

_-Bueno, quizás sea mejor asi._

_-¿A quién le vas a leer las cartas?_

_-A ti_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Quiero saber que tiene el destino preparado para ti_

_-No lo creo necesario pero si tú quieres, adelante_

_-Concéntrate y escoge un montón_

Katniss escogió el montón de la derecha, al hacerlo Mage lo tomó y empezó a sacar la primera carta, en ella estaba la figura de la doncella con el sol

-_Bueno chavitza, aquí estas tú, el sol significa que eres una chica fuerte, alguien que se esfuerza por ser mejor_

_-La figura que sigue es el ahorcado de cabeza, significa que tienes un pretendiente que está obsesionado contigo_

_-Pero aquí está la carta que me temía ver, la espada en la roca, ahora sé lo que significa._

_-¿Que dices abuela?_

_\- La carta de la espada en la roca significa una traición muy grande. Un hermano traicionará a otro, pero gracias a eso, tú mi niña, sabrás tu destino. Veamos de quien se trata._

_-Ves esto mi niña, la carta del rey, es alguien cercano a nosotros pero no podría decir exactamente quién es._

_-Tal vez es el que está obsesionado conmigo._

_-No, es otro, es alguien que aparenta fuerza, pero tiene el corazón de un rey._

_-Tú y tus cosas abuela._

_-No ignores esto Katniss, tenlo presente y asi sabrás que hacer cuando llegue el momento_

_-Está bien abuela._

_-Sabes que aquí estoy para cuando me necesites_

_-Lo sé y te lo agradezco mucho abuela _

_-Can seu tu ma mi niña (Te amo mucho)_

_-Ya lan dami nanayá (Yo te quiero abuela)_

Mientras tanto en el tráiler de los Mellark, Peeta estaba en su cama recordando su vida en el distrito 6, pero sin quererlo empezó a recordarla, recordar a su amor prohibido. Una chica goryer llamada Delly, Delly Cartwrigth

Eran amigos en la escuela, Delly fue la única chica que lo acepto en la escuela desde el primer año de preparatoria. Fue su mejor amiga, luego después de casi un año de amistad, Peeta se le declaró y ella aceptó, se hicieron novios y amantes, pero sus padres no estaban de acuerdo con esa relación.

Mercia y Robert querían que él se casara con una chica romaní y en parte la repatriación era lo último que habían hecho para sepáralo de Delly pero no contaban con que ella había pedido transferencia a este distrito y se volverían a ver.

Pronto su padre le diría que era tiempo de comprometerse y casarse, el defendería su noviazgo con tal de que Delly fuese su esposa, estaba muy enamorado de ella.

Sin embargo hoy en la mañana cuando vio a Katniss ser molestada por su hermano Viserys, algo en su interior se removió, como si su corazón dormido le impulsara a protegerla, era extraño, pues ni siquiera con Delly había tenido ese sentimiento.

De seguro ese sentimiento se debía a que extrañaba mucho a su novia y cuando ella llegara y se reuniera con el, se disiparía.

Quizás era mejor olvidar lo que pasó y concentrarse en lo que venia; su encuentro con su novia Delly.

Apenas hacia una semana había logrado hablar con ella a escondidas. Le dijo que iría a vivir al Distrito 12, ella le dijo que hablaría con sus padres para que le dieran la autorización de transferencia y así volverían a verse.

Peeta estaba muy emocionado por volverla a ver pero también sabia que se le vendría el mundo en su contra cuando tuviera que hablar con su padre y decirle sus intenciones con Delly.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que su hermano Viserys entraba en su cuarto

-_Hola Tonto ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Hola Viserys_

_-Oye ¿estás bien? Te noto muy pensativo _

_-Déjame en paz Viserys, no te conciernen mis cosas_

_-De acuerdo, pero tu me la debes, me hiciste quedar en ridículo esta mañana con esas chicas de la cocina_

_-Me sorprendió mucho que esa chica te enfrentara_

_-Eso no me agradó en absoluto, pero quizás cambie cuando se case conmigo _

_-¿Qué dices Viserys? No me digas que vas a pedirla como novia tuya _

_-Por que no. Es linda, es fuerte, tiene su genio pero puedo dominarla si me lo propongo_

_-No lo hagas Viserys_

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Esa chica se nota que te detesta, no serias muy feliz a su lado. Mejor búscate otra que te convenga mejor._

_-Sabes tonto, creo que quizás te tome la palabra. Me lo voy a pensar._

_-Haz lo que quieras _

_-Si, hare eso sabes. Quizás siga adelante con mi futura novia rebelde o me conquiste a la hermana._

_-Tu y tus locuras Viserys_

_-Por cierto tonto ¿Es verdad lo que me dijo Alexei?_

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Que esa chica goryer Delly vendrá por ti_

_-Si_

_-Ten cuidado hermanito, se que tienes mucho terreno ganado porque eres el favorito de nuestro padre pero tu sabes que él no esta de acuerdo con esa relación._

_-Ya lo se, pero haré lo necesario para que padre entienda que amo a Delly y que voy a casarme con ella._

_-Ay hermanito, allá tu_

Al decir esto Viserys salió del cuarto y se fue a su habitación con un pensamiento claro en su mente:

_Ay Peeta, hermanito, no sabes lo ingenuo que eres, en realidad Delly no viene por ti, viene por mí. Como me voy a divertir, viendo como padre te da la espalda y no solo eso, te quedaras sin chica y sin el apoyo de papá._

Mientras tanto, en la estación de trenes del distrito 6, una chica rubia con un equipaje en mano, iba a tomar el tren que se dirigía al distrito 12.

El amor secreto de Peeta Mellark, Delly Cartwrigth iba en camino.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13: Rivales**

**Dejadme contemplar a mi amor bajo la luz de la gloriosa luna… Pues mañana ella pertenecerá a otro corazón que no es el mío…**

Con los repatriados llegó una familia bastante extraña, una mujer llamada Hazelle y sus 4 hijos Gale el mayor de 20 años, Rory de 15 años, Víctor pero ellos le llamaban Vick de 10 años y la única niña Possy de 7 años.

Hazelle pertenecía al clan del sinsajo por nacimiento, sus padres habían vivido allí hacia mucho tiempo pero ella había escapado con un goryer que al final la dejó sola con 4 hijos que alimentar por irse con una mujer rica mucho mayor que el.

Sin embargo como pudo, educó a sus hijos de la mejor manera, enseñándoles las costumbres de su pueblo y cuando llegó la orden de repatriación, salió del distrito 2 dispuesta a empezar de nuevo en el distrito 12, su hogar paterno.

Los chicos mayores Gale y Rory trabajaban en lo que resultara para ayudar a su madre, quien trabajaba como lavandera

Con lo que ganaban, ahorraban para los gastos y lo que quedaba lo guardaban para la mudanza al distrito 12

Cuando llegaron al valle de los vencedores, estaban en plena feria interestatal, al verlos Chaff fue el primero en reconocerla.

Queriendo estar seguro, le preguntó a Bette

-_Oye Bette ¡Esa mujer de allí! ¿Es Hazelle Anzolé?_

_-No lo se, Oye tal vez si, ¿Chaff esa mujer era tu novia? La que se fugó con ese goryer playboy como era que se llamaba. Si, Louis Hawthorne _

Por única vez en su vida, Chaff se quedó mudo. El pasado volvía a el, después de 20 años, el destino lo ponía frente a la única mujer que había amado sinceramente pero que lo había traicionado por irse con un goryer.

Hazelle aun poseía esa belleza inocente de hace 20 años, pero su mirada era triste y llena de dolor.

Al ver a Chaff en semejante estado, Bette no podía estar menos sorprendido.

-_Vaya, si la llegada de Robert causó impacto, podría decirse que Hazelle Anzolé resucitó de entre los muertos. No es así Chaff_

_-Déjame en paz Bette _

Chaff se fue de allí, Bette tenia razón Hazelle había resucitado de entre los muertos. Porque el día en que ella se marchó con el goryer Hawthorne, 3 horas antes de su matrimonio, Chaff la mató en su corazón y en su mente. Solo así podía lidiar con su corazón dolorido.

Luego conoció a Danna, la madre de su hijo, Tresh, quien también lo dejó por irse a buscar fortuna en Ciudad Capitolio.

Al parecer el destino quería saldar cuentas pasadas, cuentas que Chaff no sabia si estaba dispuesto a cobrar.

De momento tenia que avisar a Haymitch que una nueva repatriada volvía a casa con su familia, ya después vería que hacer.

Con el rostro descompuesto y sudoroso fue a donde estaba Haymitch dirigiendo la feria de comercio

_-Haymitch, una nueva familia de repatriados acaba de llegar _

Haymitch lo vio con la mirada perdida y el rostro demudado

-_Chaff ¿que ocurre? Te ves mal._

_-Una nueva familia acaba de llegar, tal vez eran los últimos repatriados que estabas esperando del distrito 2_

Cuando Haymitch vio de quien se trataba, comprendió la reacción de Chaff, así que sin hacerle ningún comentario lo dejó allí, dándole tiempo para que el pudiera recuperarse.

Luego se fue a buscar a Effie y a sus hijas para recibir a Hazelle y a su familia.

-_Zarzá Hazelle_

_-Zarzá Haymitch, siento haber llegado tarde, tuvimos un viaje muy largo y apenas pudimos llegar hoy. Espero que no te moleste._

_-No te preocupes Hazelle, lo importante es que ya estas aquí. Ven, te presentaré a mi familia_

_-Gracias, pero no quiero causar molestias. Solo quería darte mis respetos._

_-No es molestia, hace mucho te fuiste de aquí, a mi no me importa las razones que hayan sido, yo te doy la bienvenida._

_-Gracias, en ese caso soy yo quien debe presentarte a mi familia. Ellos son mis hijos Gale, que es el mayor, Rory, Vick y mi pequeña Possy._

-_Zarzá a todos._

_-Bienvenidos_

_-Gracias_

_Ella es mi esposa Effie, y ellas son mis hijas Annie, Katniss y Grace_

_-Bienvenidos._

_-No trajiste tráiler, me imagino entonces que ocuparas la casa de tus padres que esta en la zona de los bosques_

_-Si, si es que aun puedo decir que es mi casa_

_-Claro que si Hazelle, aunque debo decirte que no esta en muy buenas condiciones que digamos para ser habitable._

_-No importa Haymitch, ya veré luego como la arreglo. Por ahora me interesa llevar mis cosas y descansar un poco, hemos tenido muchos problemas para venir aquí._

_-Por que mejor no se quedan en nuestra casa mientras la de ustedes se arregla-_Dijo Effie con seriedad

_-No gracias-_Contestó el hijo mayor, Gale-_No necesitamos caridad _

_-No es caridad, es consideración, sobre todo por los niños pequeños, deben estar exhaustos con un viaje tan largo _Dijo Effie mirando al joven Gale.

-_Effie tiene razón, la casa no está habitable y tampoco es malo recibir ayuda cuando se hace necesaria –_ Dijo Haymitch mirando seriamente a Gale _ Debes aprender que en nuestro pueblo se ayuda cuando se hace necesario muchacho. ¿Qué me dices Hazelle, aceptas quedarte con nosotros mientras se arregla tu casa?_

_-Esta bien, Haymitch, gracias y te pido disculpas en nombre de mi hijo, la verdad es que hemos viajado mucho y está de muy mal humor._

_-Descuida Hazelle, Vamos entonces._

Los mayores ayudaron con las cosas mas pesadas mientras que los jóvenes ayudaban con los niños, teniendo en cuenta que la pequeña Possy venia tan cansada que caminaba dormida.

En ese momento la niña iba a tropezarse con unas piedras cuando Katniss la tomó del brazo, la niña al verse sostenida, se dejó caer.

Katniss la alzó para que la niña no se lastimara, en ese instante Gale la miró con sus ojos claros.

_-Dame a mi hermana, es muy pesada para ti_

_-No te preocupes, la pobre viene caminando dormida_

_-Tu eres Catnip ¿verdad?_

_-No es Catnip, es Katniss _

_-Como sea, mi nombre es Gale, Gale Hawthorne, me disculpo por lo de hace un momento, pero es que hemos tenido muchas dificultades para poder llegar._

_-No te preocupes, eres bienvenido, en mi casa hay espacio de sobra._

_-Gracias_

_-Deja yo llevo a tu hermana, tu lleva esas alforjas ¿quieres?_

_-Está bien._

Cuando pasaron por la plaza frontal , Peeta estaba mirando a quienes habían recién llegado, al ver a Gale cerca de Katniss, volvió a sentir esa sensación que había acontecido en la mañana junto a otra nueva, rabia.

Rabia de ver a ese extraño cerca de ella, aunque no sabía por que, quizás era porque ella lo había rechazado esa mañana.

Esperaba de corazón que Delly llegara pronto para así olvidarse de Katniss y poder verla como una amiga.

Mientras tanto en casa de Haymitch, Hazelle y su familia se instalaban en el ala de huéspedes que Mage y Effie habían adecuado hacia varios días, por si se necesitaba.

_-Gracias por su hospitalidad señora Effie, la verdad no me esperaba esto_

_-No tienes nada que agradecer Hazelle, y por favor dime solo Effie, eso de señora me hace ver mucho mas vieja _

_-De acuerdo Effie. Espero que esto no sea por mucho tiempo y pronto podamos ir a mi casa_

_-Quédate el tiempo que necesites. Estamos para ayudarnos._

_-Gracias_

-_De nada Hazelle, yo se lo que es llegar de otro sitio y no conocer a nadie._

_-Bueno, el clan es mi hogar por nacimiento, yo naci aquí y me marché hace 20 años, justo la edad que tiene Gale, mi hijo mayor._

_-Si no es mucha indiscreción puedo saber, ¿porque te fuiste?_

_-Me fui de aquí porque me enamoré de un goryer, el padre de mis hijos, Louis, me escapé con el antes de casarme con alguien de aquí y ya vez la vida y el destino me regresaron aquí, tal y como mis padres dijeron que volvería: Pobre, y llena de hijos._

_-Hazelle, siento mucho haberte preguntado eso_

_-No es nada, aprendí de mis errores y pagué muy caro mi deshonra. Louis me dejó cuando estaba embarazada de Possy, después de una vida llena de miseria y maltrato se marchó con una mujer rica mucho mayor que el, creo, el hecho es que regresé y quiero darle una vida mejor a mis hijos y eso solo puedo lograrlo entre los míos._

_-Ya verás que si Hazelle, todo volverá a tener un buen rumbo en tu vida y en la de tus hijos._

_-Gracias_

_-Espero que podamos ser amigas._

_-Ya lo somos ¿no?_

_-Si_

En otra habitación Annie y Katniss acomodaban las camas para los hijos varones de Hazelle, Gale, Rory y Vick.

_-El joven Gale no hace sino mirarte hermana_

_-Deja eso Ann por favor, terminemos pronto para que ellos puedan descansar de su viaje._

_-Si esta bien, pero, no me negaras que ese joven es muy guapo, lastima que sea tan brusco._

_-Annie por favor, no hagas comentarios tontos acerca de él, apenas lo conocemos._

_-Por favor Kat, desde que llegaron el no hace sino mirarte._

_-Solo esta mirando cuando vamos a terminar para tumbarse a dormir, ¿No ves lo cansado que esta o acaso estas ciega?_

_-Ay hermanita, de verdad que no conoces a los chicos._

_-Sera por que tú tienes mucha experiencia_

_-Ya esta listo._

_-Ahem. Gale, ya terminamos, pueden descansar cuando lo deseen_

_-Gracias _

_-Buenas noches Joven Hawthorne- _ Dijo Annie con malicia, retirándose a su cuarto

_-Buenas Noches Gale- _Dijo Katniss, al pasar cerca de el, Gale la sujetó de un brazo y la abrazó.

Katniss no sabia si liberarse o corresponder, se quedó muy quieta con sus sentidos alerta.

-_Buenas noches Catnip-_Le dijo el muchacho al oído

Cuando la soltó, Katniss se fue corriendo a su habitación. Algo en su interior le hizo dar miedo de ese abrazo. Quizás fuera la impresión de su reacción o tal vez las palabras de su abuela la habían trastornado sin que ella se diera cuenta.

En todo caso tenia que tener cuidado, no cabía duda de ello.

Esa noche Gale no podía conciliar el sueño fácilmente, el brillo de unos ojos grises le acompañaba en su mente. En ese momento se hizo una promesa a si mismo: Katniss seria su amiga y por que no mas adelante, seria su esposa.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 14: Delly **

**Tu mirada iluminó mi mundo, tus caricias me mostraron placer, pero tú, serpiente venenosa destruiste mi corazón **

Han pasado 4 días desde la llegada de residentes y repatriados al valle de los vencedores, 4 días en los que las familias propias y visitantes seguían sus leyes ancestrales.

En el quinto día se realizaría el intercambio cultural, cada familia ya sea repatriada o visitante deberá mostrar una tradición ligada a su línea familiar. Esto se hace como preparación al círculo de juventudes que se harían en las 2 semanas siguientes para afianzar lazos y realizar alianzas matrimoniales

En el caso de los Odair, Finnick mostraría su talento para el baile con antorchas, talento heredado de su padre y abuelos.

En casa de los Mellark, Viserys y Peeta junto a su hermano Alexei mostrarían su talento en lucha como muestra de su fuerza.

Mientras que en casa de Haymitch; Annie preparaba los últimos detalles de su muestra de danza, mientras que Grace hacia lo propio con su muestra de poesía y Katniss para no hacer quedar mal a su padrastro iba a participar entonando una canción que su abuela le había enseñado cuando era pequeña.

El intercambio se realizaría al anochecer después de la cena, así se daría tiempo a los jóvenes y adultos para que se preparasen. Dicho evento se llevaría a cabo en la casa de reuniones.

Por su parte la familia de Hazelle no participaría en esta ocasión, solo irían como espectadores.

El tiempo ese día paso volando, Effie le pidió ayuda a Vernia para arreglar a sus hijas, Hazelle le ayudó a Annie a preparar su vestuario y Katniss solo se pondría un vestido sencillo que su abuela le había regalado en su decimo sexto cumpleaños. Vernia por su parte le trenzó el cabello y la maquilló de manera que se viese sencilla pero hermosa.

Iba a anochecer cuando salieron para la casa de reuniones, en la parte de atrás del improvisado escenario tuvieron que terminar de arreglarse y vestirse para las distintas presentaciones.

Fue en ese momento cuando Annie y Finnick se volvieron a encontrar.

_-Zarzá Annie_

_-Zarzá joven Odair_

_-Por favor deja de llamarme joven Odair si. Mi nombre es Finnick _

_-Discúlpame por favor, es que no suelo llamar a la gente desconocida para mi por su nombre de pila._

_-Bueno pero supongo que eso tendrá que cambiar algún día ¿No lo crees?_

_-Supongo que sí _

_-Estás nerviosa por lo que veo _

_-Un poco_

_-Cuando estoy nervioso, hay algo que me calma mucho _

_-¿Qué es?_

_-Comer azucarillos (cubos de azúcar pequeños).Si quieres te doy unos para que te tranquilices_

_-Bueno, gracias_

Finnick le tomó la mano y le puso en su palma 2 pequeños cubos de azúcar.

-_Cómelos, así tus nervios se calmarán _

_-Gracias_

Annie los puso en su boca y con el paso del tiempo iba tranquilizándose al sentir el sabor dulce.

_-Que harás para la presentación _

_-Voy a bailar y tu_

_-Que curioso yo también pero con antorchas._

_-¿De verdad?_

_-Si_

En ese momento su padre, Landor iba a anunciar su presentación.

_Les presento a mi hijo Finnick, quien realizara un baile tradicional con antorchas _

_-Suerte Finnick_

_-Gracias _

Cuando salió, su madre empezó a entonar una canción llamada **_Iduna_** donde las flautas y los violines invitaban a danzar.

Finnick hizo gala de su encanto, al comienzo pero lo más impactante fue que en la mitad de la canción encendió las antorchas y empezó a realizar movimientos con ellas acordes con la música.

Eran pasos fuertes y delicados a la vez. Annie miraba embobada cada movimiento, como si el fuese una gran serpiente en llamas

Al terminar Finnick lanzó una bocarada de un líquido ámbar sobre las llamas y estas se incendiaron más hasta apagarse.

Todos lo aplaudieron con entusiasmo y el correspondió con una reverencia.

_-¿Te gustó chavitza?_

_-Vaya Finnick no pensé que hablaras en serio cuando dijiste lo de las antorchas ¡Felicitaciones!_

_-Gracias. _Sin pensarlo dos veces Finnick abrazó a Annie y le dijo susurrándole al oído: _Muero de ganas de verte bailar. _Al decir aquello, la soltó y fue a cambiarse para unirse a sus padres en el público.

Después de el, las presentaciones siguieron. Era el turno de los hermanos Mellark quienes mostrarían algunos movimientos de lucha entre Viserys y Alexei, luego Peeta exhibiría algunos lanzamientos de jabalina y martillo.

Cuando salieron al escenario primero fueron Viserys y Alexei, quienes hicieron una impresionante demostración de fuerza, obviamente Alexei por ser el mayor, se llevó muy buenos elogios, Viserys usando ese encanto extraño que poseía también fue muy aplaudido al finalizar la presentación.

Justo antes de irse a la parte trasera del escenario Viserys y Alexei vieron a alguien que no esperaban volver a ver tan pronto

Delly Cartwrigth, la novia de su hermano menor

Alexei entró con el rostro descompuesto, mientras que Viserys estaba demasiado tranquilo

_-Allí esta esa goryer, si Peeta la ve nos hará pasar una gran vergüenza ante todos _

_-No te preocupes hermano-_ Dijo Viserys - _ Yo la sacaré de aquí antes de que tonto Peeta la vea, Tu ocúpate de distraerlo un poco_

_-Confío en ti Viserys_

_-Bien _

Alexei intentó aparentar tranquilidad, cuando se acercó a hablar con Peeta

-_Oye Peeta, Todos están esperando ansiosos tu presentación. Estoy seguro de que serás un éxito._

_-Gracias Alexei._

_-Bueno, supongo que ya estas listo para salir. No te detengo mas, espero que tengas suerte_

_-Gracias, Hermano_

Mientras Alexei distraía a Peeta, Viserys salió por la parte trasera de la casa de reuniones, se acercó silenciosamente al lugar donde Delly estaba sentada y cuando notó que nadie lo estaba observando, le tomó el brazo y le susurró al oído

-_Ven conmigo ahora, sino quieres que mi padre te vea y te arme un escándalo_

_-Eh? Viserys_

_-Solo haz lo que te digo _

Justo cuando su hermano Peeta iba saliendo Viserys se llevó a Delly de su sitio.

Cuando ya estuvieron solos, Viserys abrazó a Delly y le dio un beso muy intenso

-_Oye, tardaste mucho en venir_

_-Por el beso que me acabas de dar se ve que me extrañaste mucho._

_-No juegues conmigo y responde. ¿Tuviste algún problema en venir aquí?_

_-No fue nada importante, mis padres se negaron en un principio a que viniera, así que tuve que convencerlos de que me dejaran, lo aprobaron pero me hicieron prometer que en un mes debía estar otra vez en el distrito 6._

_-Bien cariño, ya estabas haciéndome mucha falta_

_-Viserys, si convencí a mis padres del permiso no fue por Peeta, fue por ti._

_-Eso lo sé tontuela, yo también te extrañé mucho en estos días._

_-Supongo que ya hablaste con tu padre sobre nosotros._

_-Aún no, es que no he tenido tiempo por la mudanza y por la feria, aquí no dispongo de tanto tiempo libre como en el distrito 6, además te recuerdo que tú aun no has terminado con mi hermano. No quisiera tener problemas con el por tu culpa y mucho menos con mi padre._

_-Precisamente estoy aquí por eso Viserys, yo no puedo seguir con tu hermano cuando a quien amo es a ti. _

_-Por ahora deberás fingir un poco más con mi hermano hasta que yo pueda hablar con mi padre y luego cuando tú termines con Peeta yo resolveré nuestra situación. ¿Está bien?_

_-Esta bien amor mío-_ Diciendo esto Delly se acercó y le dio un apasionado beso al chico de cabello blanco.

Por la mente de Viserys solo había un pensamiento

-_Tonta goryer, no sabes que hare contigo cuando obtenga lo que quiero realmente. Cuando mi hermano descubra que tú lo traicionaste, estará solo porque padre ya lo habrá desterrado de la familia, en cuanto a ti, no eres más que una desvergonzada que estarás lejos de mi _

Mientras esto ocurría afuera, adentro la exhibición de Peeta era aclamada por todos los miembros de la comunidad.

Al finalizar Peeta su presentación, llegó el turno de Annie y su exhibición de danza.

Para ello, contaba con la ayuda de Katniss, Rue y Tresh pues la canción que Annie iba a bailar requería instrumentos como flautas y tambores. El tema se llamaba **_Ynis Avalanch_**

Cuando Haymitch la anunció, Annie respiró profundo y al empezar a sonar la música ella comenzó a moverse.

Los movimientos eran cadenciosos, llenos de inocencia al mismo tiempo que sensualidad y fuerza.

En el momento en que Tresh tocaba los tambores el rostro de Annie mostraba una dulzura única

En primera fila estaba Finnick Odair, observándola boquiabierto y con una sensación de calor en su rostro y en su entrepierna

Al terminar, la comunidad gitana se levantó de sus asientos aplaudiendo con entusiasmo.

Annie con el rostro enrojecido, dio las gracias con una reverencia y se marchó a la parte de atrás del escenario

Con prisas Katniss se puso el vestido que su abuela le había dado, el cual consistía en una falda pantalón de color caqui seguida de una blusa estilo kimono color blanca, sus zapatos eran botas de tacón mediano color café.

La canción que su abuela le había enseñado se llamaba **_Las puertas del mar_****, ** para que la interpretación de ésta saliera bien, Rue y Tresh le ayudarían con los coros y con los instrumentos los cuales eran violín el cual era tocado por Tresh, el arpa por Rue y la flauta Katniss la tocaría en el momento adecuado.

Vernia le dio un retoque ligero a su maquillaje y le volvió a trenzar el cabello quedando perfectamente cuando Haymitch la anunció

Las luces se bajaron un poco cuando Tresh y Rue empezaron a tocar

Al instante Katniss respiró profundo y empezó a cantar:

_Tras el umbral  
De la eternidad  
Encontraras...  
Un reino bajo el mar._

_Sus ojos son  
Los dueños de la luz,  
Lejos de ti...  
Besan tu corazón._

_(Coro con Tresh) Recordarás... Su llanto al despertar...  
Albergarás... En las puertas del mar... _

Mientras cantaba en lugares distintos, dos jóvenes la miraban embelesados como si aquella voz viniese de otro mundo. En los asientos del medio, estaba Gale mirándola como si solo estuviesen ellos dos solos, Mientras que Peeta que estaba en los puestos del frente junto a su hermano Alexei, estaba completamente cautivado, no solo con la voz de Katniss sino con su presencia. Una presencia misteriosa que le hacia sentir calidez en su corazón.

_La soledad  
Reina en su interior,  
Triste hermandad...  
Llorada sin cesar._

_Hoy volverás  
De nuevo a soñar,  
En su verdad...  
Se oculta el perdurar._

_Recordarás... Su llanto al despertar...  
Albergarás... En las puertas del mar... _

_Abrazarás  
La noche sin cesar,  
Donde jamás...  
Tus pasos volverán._

_Recordarás... Su llanto al despertar...  
Albergarás... En las puertas del mar..._

_(solo de Tresh) Cuenta la leyenda,  
Que al alba las aguas  
Rompieron a lágrimas,  
Donde ya el viento cesó su danza  
Y los amaneceres  
Se mecían entre mil recuerdos...  
El noble viajero adentró sus pasos  
Muy lejos de su mundo...  
Donde un reino  
Envuelto en brumas de agua salada  
Salpicaba ya de magia su triste corazón..._

Cuando terminó, todos la ovacionaron con entusiasmo, su abuela desde su asiento le lanzaba besos, mientras que Effie, Grace y Haymitch lloraban de alegría y la miraban con orgullo.

Todos felicitaban a Katniss por su voz, pero también felicitaban a Tresh y a Rue por la interpretación de la melodía.

Por su parte Annie llegó por la espalda y la abrazó orgullosa y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Katniss recibió las felicitaciones de todos con una sonrisa tímida, puesto que no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención.

Cuando ya todos se fueron a descansar un poco para seguir con la segunda parte del programa, Gale se acercó a donde estaba ella para felicitarla

-_Cantas muy bien Catnip_

_-Gracias Gale_

_-Espero que no te incomode que este aquí_

_-No, para nada_

_\- Tienes una bonita voz Catnip_

_-Gracias_

Al decir aquello, Gale la abrazó de nuevo como el día en que llegó, nuevamente Katniss sintió esa sensación de alerta en su cuerpo. Silenciosamente pidió al cielo ayuda para que alguien o algo la libraran de esa incomodidad.

Esa ayuda divina llegó de quien menos esperaba, Peeta Mellark

_-Zarzá Katniss_

_-Zarzá Peeta- _Dijo ella soltándose de Gale

-_Solo venia a felicitarte, estuviste muy bien_

_-Gracias Peeta. _

Peeta sin pensarlo mucho, se acercó a abrazarla, cuando lo hizo, Katniss sintió algo muy diferente a lo que le pasaba con Gale. Era una sensación de bienestar, de paz y una extraña calidez empezó a apoderarse de ella.

_-De verdad estuviste muy bien Kat._

_-Gracias_

Cuando Peeta la soltó, Katniss noto un vacio raro en su alma como si el la hubiese abandonado, por su parte Peeta estaba emocionado pero al mismo tiempo se sentía mal pensando en que no debía sentir cosas extrañas por otra chica pues el tenia a Delly.

Al retirarse, Peeta sintió una mirada furibunda sobre su persona, era Gale quien le observaba con rencor.

Fue en ese momento cuando Viserys le hizo un ademan a Peeta de que lo acompañase de prisa.

Peeta siguió a su hermano hasta un sitio alejado de la casa de reuniones y lo que vio lo dejo mudo pero al mismo tiempo sintió alegría.

_-Delly, Amor volviste a mi_

_-Hola Querido_

En ese momento se abrazaron y se dieron un beso tierno pero intenso.

_-Oye hermanito, te recuerdo que ella no puede estar aquí. Si padre o madre la ven armaran un escándalo grande _Dijo Viserys

-_El tiene razón Peeta, lo mejor es que me vaya para que tú no te metas en problemas. Si quieres puedes llamarme mas tarde_

_-Esta bien, pero tendrá que ser muy tarde porque ya vez que aquí no es lo mismo que en el distrito 6._

_-Te extrañé mucho_

_-Yo también _

_-Hablamos luego_

Al decir esto Delly se marchó dejando a Peeta y a Viserys.

-_Gracias Viserys, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco_

_-No tienes nada que agradecer hermanito, solo quería verte feliz_

_-Gracias_

Al decir esto Peeta abrazó a Viserys con afecto, el recibió ese abrazo con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

Su plan estaba a punto de empezar.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 15: Planes y locuras**

**Quien puede decidir el destino de otros, Quien puede alterar lo que el libro de la vida ha escrito para cada uno. Solo aquel que siembra el mal, puede alterar un destino, pero al final su maldad regresará**

La Segunda parte del programa de intercambio cultural empezó a desarrollarse sin ningún tropiezo, Grace presentó su monologo poético y este fue también muy aplaudido.

Luego llegó el turno de Rue para presentarse, para ello contó con el apoyo de su novio Tresh y de su mejor amiga Katniss, tanto con instrumentos como con los coros.

La canción que Rue interpretó se llamaba **_El Regreso del Samurái_****, **una poesía que trata acerca del honor de un samurái perdido durante la guerra quien después de 1000 años regresa donde su señor.

Mientras esto ocurría Viserys empezó a dar forma a su plan para hacer que Robert desterrara a Peeta por traición al linaje gitano, para ello debía hacer que su padre descubriese la relación entre Peeta y Delly, después haría que Robert lo desheredara por traidor.

Por ahora ayudaría a su hermano a que se viese con ella, luego cuando fuese el momento perfecto le mostraría a su padre la traición cometida por Peeta.

Solo debía esperar ese momento.

Además de eso Viserys se quedaría con Delly un tiempo mas hasta que llegara el momento de comprometerse en matrimonio, aunque ya tenia vista quien seria la candidata perfecta para ser su novia

Katniss Everdeen, la hijastra de Haymitch Abernathy

Según el, así obtendría un poder mayor sobre su pueblo, pues al Haymitch no tener hijos varones, cuando sus hijas se casaran heredarían el mando del clan y por ende este pasaría al marido.

Ahora debía ser paciente y actuar como una paloma inocente hasta que el momento de su victoria llegara.

Por otro lado todos disfrutaban de la velada, de ver como sus costumbres no estuviesen perdidas aunque muchos vivirán tan distantes unos de otros.

Por otra parte Peeta se encontraba feliz de saber que Delly estaba a su lado nuevamente, ahora solo debía esperar el momento oportuno para hablar con su padre y obtener su bendición para casarse con ella.

Por ahora debía seguir comunicándose y viéndose a escondidas con ella, como lo había hecho desde que llegó al distrito 12

Cuando ya el espectáculo estaba llegando a su final, Haymitch les dio un pequeño de discurso de agradecimiento y los envió a todos a descansar.

Cuando ya se disponía a irse a casa con su familia, Landor Odair lo interceptó

_\- Zarzá Haymitch, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?_

_-Zarzá Landor, debe ser muy importante para que me hayas esperado _

_-La verdad si Haymitch, quisiera que conversáramos en privado si no te importa._

_-Debe ser muy serio ese asunto, como para hablarlo en privado. Vamos a mi casa entonces_

_-No. la verdad prefiero que sea en mi tráiler, está mas cerca y lo que debo hablar contigo no puede esperar mucho._

_-De acuerdo. Dame un momento yo envío a mi familia a casa._

_-Está bien_

Dejando a Landor esperándolo, Haymitch fue adonde había dejado a su familia y le pidió a Effie que se fuera a casa sola con su madre y las chicas.

_-¿Ocurre algo malo cariño?_

_-No lo se Cielo, Landor quiere hablar conmigo y no puede esperar._

_-Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando_

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Que tal vez Landor vaya a pedir la mano de alguna de las niñas en matrimonio_

_-Si ha de ser así, que así sea. Te veré en casa_

_-Está bien, allá te espero._

_-De acuerdo_

Luego se reunió con Landor y este lo llevó a su tráiler, una vez allí fueron a una pequeña sala.

_-Bien Landor, ¿Qué asunto es tan importante como para no poder esperar a mañana?_

_-Haymitch, antes que nada, quisiera darte las gracias por tu hospitalidad, la verdad nos hemos sentido muy bien atendidos aquí_

_-No es nada Landor, sabes que entre nuestro pueblo la hospitalidad y la decencia son las cosas más importantes._

_-Eso lo sé muy bien Haymitch, de todos modos quisiera darte las gracias por todo._

_-Bueno Landor, es mi deber como líder. No es nada en realidad. Ahora, te agradecería que fuéramos al punto si no te importa._

_-Claro Haymitch, Iremos directo al asunto pero antes quería preguntarte algo ¿Tu hija Annie ya está comprometida?_

_-Annie no esta comprometida aún Landor, ¿Por qué?_

_-Bueno es que quisiera pedirte la mano de Annie, tu hija mayor, en matrimonio con mi hijo Finnick_

_\- Bueno Landor yo..._

_-Se que debemos esperar al circulo de juventud pero, esta noche mi hijo habló conmigo y expresó su deseo de que Annie tu hija, fuese su novia._

_-Escucha Landor, quizás lo mejor sea esperar al círculo para ver como se desarrollan las cosas, a lo mejor tu hijo hizo esto por un simple capricho._

_-No lo creo Haymitch, te aseguro que Finnick está hablando en serio. Sin embargo tienes razón. Le diré que esperemos al círculo y si de aquí a eso sus sentimientos siguen igual, entonces lo hablaremos con más calma._

_-Me parece lo mas lógico Landor. Esperemos al círculo entonces_

_-Muy bien, se lo hare saber a mi hijo. Gracias Haymitch._

_-De nada Landor, Diostedé_

_-Diostedé_

Cuando Haymitch se fue, del cuarto contiguo salió Finnick con cara de tristeza

_-Supongo que escuchaste nuestra conversación_

_-Si padre_

_-¿Piensas esperar hasta el día del círculo?_

_-Esperaré el tiempo necesario, ella me gusta mucho y quiero que sea mi novia_

_-Tendrás que demostrarle a su familia que no es un simple capricho. Ten paciencia hijo ya veras como te recompensaras con la espera._

_-De acuerdo padre, seguiré tu consejo._

_-Quieres otro consejo de mi parte hijo: Trátala como amigo, conócela bien así cuando se comprometan ninguno de los dos se llevara sorpresas después._

_-Gracias, así lo haré padre._

_-Descansa_

Mientras tanto, en casa de Haymitch, Effie estaba muy curiosa por saber que era lo que Landor Odair tenia que hablar con su marido

Cuando Haymitch llegó a casa, Effie ni siquiera lo dejó llegar a su habitación para preguntarle que era lo que Landor quería

-_Parece que adivinaste después de todo_

_-En serio y ¿Quién es la elegida?_

_\- Landor pidió la mano la mano de Annie para su hijo Finnick_

_-Oh cielo, ¿Qué le respondiste?_

_-Que debe pasar por el círculo como todos Effie _

_-Y me imagino que no le dirás nada a Annie_

_-Aun no, no quiero ilusionarla ahora y luego ver que sus esperanzas no se cumplen._

_-¿Acaso crees que no va en serio esta propuesta?_

_-No es eso, lo que ocurre es que en el poco tiempo que ellos han estado aquí, Finnick se ha ganado la fama de mujeriego._

_-Bueno, entonces debemos esperar a ver que sucede._

_-Tienes razón_

_-No te preocupes, estoy segura de que Annie tendrá un buen pretendiente esperando por ella_

_-Eso espero._

Mientras tanto en un hotel situado en las afueras del distrito 12, Delly estaba en la cama desnuda con Viserys.

Después de haber dejado el valle de los vencedores, Delly se instaló en un hotel económico que se ubicaba en las afueras del distrito, en dicho lugar iban menores de edad y nadie hacia preguntas, lo cual servía a sus propósitos.

Podía verse con Viserys cuantas veces quisiera y nadie le preguntaría nada.

A las 2 horas de haberse instalado, Viserys llegó y sin decirle nada la abrazó, la besó y con un ansia casi demencial le hizo el amor en aquella cama vieja y desvencijada.

-_Necesito que tengas paciencia con respecto a nosotros –_Dijo Viserys con seriedad

-_¿Paciencia? No creo que pueda soportar más tiempo esta situación _

_-Escucha, para poder estar juntos, debemos hacer las cosas bien, primero debo preparar a mi padre, luego tu debes terminar con Peeta pero antes yo hablaré con el._

_-Espero que eso sea pronto. No quisiera que Peeta sufriera mucho por esto, la verdad el es mi amigo y no quiero lastimarlo._

_-Te entiendo, ya verás que el entenderá muy bien todo esto cuando hable con él._

Al decir esto Viserys se incorporó de la cama y empezó a vestirse.

-_¿Te vas? Pensé que ibas a quedarte conmigo esta noche_

_-No puedo querida, Debo volver a casa pronto si no quiero tener problemas. Por cierto es hora de que llames a Peeta, debe estar ansioso por hablar contigo._

_-No quisiera hablar con el ahora, no después de esto._

_-Llámalo, mantenlo calmado hasta que hable con el ¿de acuerdo?_

_\- Está bien._

_-Recuerda que te quiero. _ Al decir esto Viserys le dio un beso y se marchó

Al volver al valle, ya el festival cultural había terminado, por eso se dirigió directamente a su tráiler, pensó que todos ya dormían cuando en la sala estaba su padre esperándolo.

-_Viserys, ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?_

_-Lo siento padre, es que se me hizo un poco tarde _

_-¿Dónde estabas?_

_-Fui a conocer el distrito, después de todo viviremos aquí permanentemente _

_-¿Fuiste solo? Hubieras ido con tus hermanos también_

_-La verdad padre, quería estar solo un rato. No te ofendas, me gusta estar con mis hermanos pero a veces es mejor estar solo para pensar en el provenir._

_-Dime Viserys ¿Ya tienes en mente alguna chica para que sea tu novia?_

_-Aun no padre. Debo estar seguro antes de tomar una decisión _

_-Me parece bien, hijo, casarse es una decisión muy importante, Bueno ya hablaremos de esto en su momento _

_-Si, padre ya es algo tarde, luego hablamos de esto ¿Te parece?_

_-Esta bien hijo, descansa y no vuelvas a salir solo otra vez_

_-Esta bien._

Cuando ya estaba en la puerta de su habitación, Viserys escuchó voces en el cuarto de Peeta, quizás Delly le había hecho caso y le había llamado. Para calmarlo como el le había dicho que hiciera.

Antes de entrar, escuchó la voz de su hermano Alexei

-_Viserys. Necesito hablar contigo_

_\- Déjame en paz Alexei, estoy cansado_

_-Es importante y será mejor que lo hablemos ahora_

_-De acuerdo_

_-¿A dónde fuiste?_

_-Me fui por ahí, quería estar lejos de aquí un rato_

_-Dime, ¿Qué hiciste con esa goryer? Peeta la vio, no es así_

_-No _

_-Menos mal. Así que ahora te vas a ir por ahí solo_

_-No precisamente hermanito, me fui de pinta_

_-De pinta. ¿Dónde?_

_\- A un lugar donde hay chicas que se acuestan contigo por dinero_

_-Viserys, te fuiste a conseguir rameras. Nadie te lo creería_

_-Si, me divertí mucho_

_-La próxima vez me llevaras_

_-Tal vez hermano, tal vez_

_-Bien, descansa hermano, hoy fue un día muy largo_

_-Bastante largo hermanito, bastante largo._

Al decir esto Viserys y Alexei se dispusieron a descansar.

Entre tanto Peeta en su cuarto no podía conciliar el sueño, la voz de Katniss entonando aquella dulce canción, lo acompañaba en su mente. A pesar de tener a su adorada Delly cerca no podía dejar de pensar en la chica de ojos grises, en su belleza misteriosa, en la forma como vive, quizás cuando se case ella y Delly puedan ser amigas.

Pero que locuras estaba pensando, no se podía imaginar a Katniss y a Delly siendo amigas, sabiendo que su corazón estaba muy confundido.

Esa confusión vino a acrecentarse mas cuando le dio el abrazo a Katniss, en su corazón hubo un instante de calidez y de sincronía como si su alma dormida hubiese esperado por ella durante muchas eras.

Pero eso no podía ser, él amaba a Delly y pronto se casaría con ella, no podía ser de otro modo.

Tenia que dejar de ver a Katniss como algo mas que una amiga, pues el iba a luchar por el amor de otra mujer, una goryer, su amor, Delly, costara lo que costara.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 16: Convivencia **

**Quien recorre el mundo junto al espíritu de las cosas, entenderá que solo el corazón puede dictar las decisiones más importantes de nuestra existencia**

Debido a que la integración gitana debía finalizar en 2 semanas con el establecimiento del círculo de juventudes, Haymitch respaldado por el consejo de la tribu, ordenó que los jóvenes debieran estudiar en la escuela preparatoria del distrito 12 y los que ya habían terminado los estudios debían ocuparse en labores que les reportaran ingresos.

Fue asi como Gale y Rory le pidieron trabajo a Haymitch y a Bette para que los emplearan como ayudantes en su negocio de pavimentadores. Gale con esto pensaba ganarse el favor de Haymitch y asi llegado el momento poder pedir a Katniss como novia.

Haymitch y Bette no le vieron problema alguno en emplear a Gale y a Rory, al que no le sentó muy bien esa decisión fue a Chaff.

A Chaff le incomodaba ver a Gale pues él era muy parecido a Louis Hawthorne aunque tenía los ojos de Hazelle. Era como si Gale le recordara lo que había perdido

Debía admitir que el dolor que ella le había causado hacia 20 años, aún estaba latente, dormido en algún rincón de su alma y eso le mortificaba aún más.

Quizás si veía la situación desde otra perspectiva podría dejar el pasado atrás, solo si ayudaba a Gale y a Rory a establecerse podría sanar y dejar el pasado donde estaba, en un simple recuerdo por el cual había temido y sufrido por largo tiempo.

En cuanto a la casa de Hazelle, una mañana se fue con Tresh, Bette y algunos miembros más de la tribu para reparar el lugar y hacerlo habitable.

Haymitch le insistió en que no era necesario pero Chaff le había dicho que era importante, además conociendo a Hazelle seguro que pronto le expondría a Haymitch la situación de su casa y sus intenciones de habitarla como estuviera.

Le tomó 4 días hacer los arreglos necesarios pero lo había conseguido.

Cuando Hazelle manifestó su decisión de dejar la casa de los Abernathy, la casa ya estaba reparada en su totalidad y no solo eso, estaba amueblada y acondicionada para ser habitada.

Al preguntar Hazelle quien había sido el responsable de ello, obtuvo respuestas evasivas por parte de Haymitch, por ahora iba a ocupar su casa pero en cuanto supiera quien la había arreglado y amueblado le agradecería y le pagaría poco a poco el costo de los arreglos.

Por su parte Chaff evitaba cruzarse con ella, pues verla aún lo desconcertaba y le ponía triste.

Una noche después de trabajar Haymitch se lo llevó a su casa a cenar y luego de comer ambos hombres se encerraron en el estudio.

_-Parece que estuvieras pasando por un gran tormento Chaff_

_-La verdad es que si_

_-Es por la presencia de Hazelle ¿verdad?_

_-No puedo negártelo_

_-Quizás sea mejor decirle que se vaya _

_-No_

_-Chaff, ¿Qué quieres hacer?_

_-Quisiera pedirle una explicación de su marcha, aunque es obvio _

_\- ¿Cual crees tú?_

_-Estaba embarazada cuando se iba a casar conmigo_

_-El chico mayor, Gale, coincide con el tiempo que ha pasado de ese incidente_

_-Si_

_-¿Quieres hablar de ello?_

_-Necesito saber que pasó realmente. Aun no me cabe en la cabeza que ella me haya traicionado de ese modo sin ninguna razón._

_-Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejar el pasado donde está _

_-Al contrario debo solucionar esto para poder seguir adelante _

_-Oye, no te mortifiques más amigo_

_-Es importante para mí saberlo Haymitch, necesito cerrar ese capítulo doloroso de mi vida y sólo Hazelle puede ayudarme a hacerlo_

_-No me digas que aun la amas _

_-Quizás jamás dejé de hacerlo o por qué crees que mis otras relaciones no han funcionado_

_-Que puedo decirte Chaff, tal vez necesites una explicación y cerrar esa historia de una vez y para siempre_

_-Lo más extraño es que siento miedo de lo que ella me diga _

_-No te pongas mal Chaff, a lo mejor tú tienes razón y debas cerrar ese círculo o tal vez ese sentimiento sea una advertencia._

_-¿Advertencia?_

_-Si, una advertencia de que es mejor dejar todo como estaba_

_-¿Qué debo hacer?_

_-Por qué no aprovechas y le pides a mi madre que te lea las cartas, así sabrás que hacer y qué rumbo tomar._

_-Mírame Haymitch, un hombre como yo, temblando de miedo por el pasado._

_-Anda, habla con mi madre y sal de dudas de una buena vez_

_-De acuerdo_

Chaff habló con Mage y ella al ver su angustia decidió ayudarlo a pesar de que ya era muy tarde.

Después de lo habitual, el montón y la pregunta que debían resolver Mage empezó a descifrar las cartas que iban saliendo.

La primera carta fue la carta del ahorcado

_Este hombre eres tú Chaff, alguien que aparentemente vive feliz pero al mismo tiempo lleva una gran angustia en su corazón._

Luego salió la carta de la doncella

-_Esta carta representa a Hazelle, A pesar del tiempo aun la quieres._

Cuando la siguiente carta salió. Mage dio un respingo de temor, al ver la figura Chaff entendió por que

Salió la carta de la muerte

_-La carta de la muerte solo puede significar una cosa en este caso; El pasado ha regresado para cobrar una cuenta pendiente. Una cuenta de honor entre Hazelle y Tu_

Pero la siguiente carta sería la respuesta que Chaff estaba buscando

La carta del ladrón de oros

_-Tu pregunta tiene que ver con lo que sucedió hace 20 años ¿verdad?_

_-Si_

_-La respuesta es muy obvia: El ladrón de oros es el goryer que se la llevó o mejor dicho el que le robó la honra a Hazelle en contra de su voluntad_

_-¿Quieres decir qué...?_

_-Si Chaff, ese goryer violó a tu novia, la embarazó y ella para no avergonzar más a su familia dijo que había escapado con él por amor._

_-¿Pero si todo fue así, porque nunca dijo nada?_

_-Dime una cosa Chaff, ¿Hubieras permitido que ella pasara por la prueba del pañuelo sabiendo su situación, exponiéndola a la vergüenza de ser una novia devuelta?_

_-No, no lo hubiese permitido, pero yo hubiera respondido como hombre por ella y por su bebé, lo habría criado como mío_

_-No creo que ella hubiese querido que tú hicieras eso, pero en fin, el pasado y el presente se encontraron y ahora lo que debes hacer es intentar que ambos salden esa cuenta, de lo contrario ninguno de los dos podrá seguir adelante con su vida._

_-Gracias Matriarca._

_-De nada Hijo. Buena suerte_

_-Diostedé Matriarca_

_-Diostedé Chaff_

Al salir de la casa de Haymitch, Chaff empezó a armar en su cabeza los hechos de esa boda fallida hacia 20 años fue entonces cuando recordó que Hazelle le había pedido 2 días antes de la boda que se reuniera con ella a solas en el bosque cercano a su casa, pues necesitaba hablar con él urgentemente.

Él le había enviado a decir que lo que tuviera que decirle podría esperar hasta la boda, puesto que ambos tenían mucho que hacer.

Después de eso Hazelle estaba cada vez mas esquiva con él, por ejemplo 1 día antes de la ceremonia , ambos habían ido a probarse el ajuar de novios, acompañados por sus familiares, al salir él le había tomado la mano pero Hazelle apartó la suya temblando de miedo.

Simplemente lo había tomado como nervios antes del matrimonio pero en realidad Hazelle había querido hablar sobre lo que estaba pasando pero el miedo y la vergüenza no se lo habrían permitido.

Ahora el destino la había traído nuevamente a su vida y quizás podría sanar esa herida y seguir adelante.

Se prometió a si mismo que cuando estuviese preparado hablaría con ella.

Mientras tanto los jóvenes seguían esperando a que el círculo de juventudes se celebrara, algunos trabajaban, otros estudiaban o ayudaban a los mayores. Ninguno se quedaba sin nada que hacer.

Annie, Rue y Katniss regresaron a clases, pues el último año de preparatoria era más intenso en cuanto a tareas y actividades extracurriculares, pero no lo hicieron solas Viserys y Peeta también volvieron a la escuela.

También Delly había ingresado a la preparatoria del distrito 12 no solo para terminar sus estudios sino también para estar cerca de Viserys.

El primer día de clases Annie y Katniss vieron como Delly le daba un abrazo de oso a Peeta en la puerta de la escuela.

Peeta no las había visto hasta que vio pasar a Annie con un gesto confuso, Katniss por su parte siguió de largo.

Peeta se soltó de Delly con el rostro colorado no por el gesto de su novia sino por la forma en que Katniss y su hermana lo habían mirado.

_-Delly ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?_

_-Claro mi cielo _

_-No me abraces en público_

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

_-Es que aquí no es lo mismo que en el distrito 6_

_-Está bien, no volveré a hacerlo_

_-Aquí hay mucha gente que conoce a mi familia, no quisiera tener problemas con ellos, en especial con mi padre._

_-Parece que no quieres que te vean conmigo_

_-No es eso mi amor, lo que pasa es que no he hablado con mi padre todavía y que sepa de lo nuestro por boca de otros no me ayudaría._

_-Está bien. _

_-No te pongas furiosa, sabes que solo tengo ojos y corazón para ti._

Cuando le dijo eso le dio un beso rápido en los labios y se marchó a clases.

Al entrar al salón lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Katniss mirándolo con indiferencia. Ese gesto de parte de ella le dolió sin saber por qué. Luego miró a Annie y ella estaba conversando con Rue.

Se dispuso a tomar asiento en los últimos lugares, justo al lado de su hermano Viserys.

La primera clase que tendrían seria historia.

Antes de comenzar la clase, la profesora Lucia, presentó a Delly como una estudiante de intercambio, después procedió a dar la clase sobre los hechos históricos más relevantes de la nación de Panem.

Delly se había ubicado junto a Katniss, por orden de la profesora.

Katniss estaba atenta a clases cuando un compañero de atrás le pasó una nota

La letra era desconocida para ella y mucho más el mensaje:

_Princesita: Me alegra mucho estar contigo en el mismo salón, nos vemos en la hora del almuerzo._

_V_

Al voltearse y mirar quien le había escrito semejante mensaje, no pudo disimular su sorpresa al ver a Viserys sonriéndole y dándole un guiño.

Katniss tomó la nota y la rasgó mientras él sonreía.

Delly se percató de la actitud de Katniss, de inmediato su mirada voló al rostro de Viserys quien simplemente volvió su vista al frente.

Al sonar el timbre, Katniss le pidió a Rue y Annie que la esperaran, pues no quería encontrarse con Viserys

-¿_Que ocurre Kat? – _dijo Annie preocupada _ No querrás meterte en problemas con Viserys Mellark solo porque es un engreído _

-_Ese idiota me mandó una nota en clase de historia_

_-Eso no es motivo para que lo evites Katniss –_dijo Rue en actitud seria

-_Ese imbécil sabe que no me agrada en lo absoluto y me envía notas tontas._

_-Solo ignóralo Kat, no vale la pena ponerte a su mismo nivel, quizás solo quería gastarte una broma._

_-Debo dejarle en claro a ese idiota que no me interesa._

_-Entonces no le des importancia, ignórale y así dejará de molestarte._

Ya más tranquila, Katniss salió con su hermana y su mejor amiga, cuando en la entrada de la cafetería de la escuela estaba Delly parada junto a Peeta en actitud cariñosa

Las tres pasaron de largo, pero sin poder evitarlo Katniss miró a Peeta con desconcierto, como si estuviese viendo a un desconocido haciendo algo indebido.

Delly se percató de cómo miraba Katniss a Peeta así que cuando ella iba pasando por su lado, le dio un beso en la boca a él.

Annie al ver semejante acción dijo:

-¡_Qué horror!, Definitivamente algunas chicas goryer no tienen vergüenza._

_-Déjalos Annie, no vale la pena –_ Dijo Katniss en actitud seria

Después de ello, fueron por sus almuerzos y se sentaron en silencio a comer.

Comieron en silencio, a lo lejos se veía a Delly en actitudes cariñosas con Peeta, como queriendo decir que entre ellos había algo más que una amistad.

_Esa chica Delly es una desvergonzada –_Dijo Annie con enfado

-_Parece como si se fuera a comer la boca de Peeta_ – Dijo Rue

-_No entiendo porque lo hace – _Dijo Annie

_-¡Ya basta!, _\- Dijo Katniss – _A simple vista se ven que son más que amigos, además es problema de Peeta si quiere que todo el mundo vea la clase de chica que le gusta._

_-Hermanita, no te pongas así, hablas como una chica celosa_

_-No estoy celosa. ¿Saben qué? Mejor me voy a mi clase de arquería _

Al decir esto Katniss se levantó y se fue al campo de prácticas.

En la salida de la cafetería estaba Viserys esperándola.

_-Hola- _Dijo Viserys con actitud burlona

_-Que parte de no me fastidies no entiendes ¿eh? _ Replicó Katniss molesta

-_Tranquila, solo quería saludarte y charlar contigo un rato _

_\- Como verás no tengo mucho tiempo, debo irme a practicar _

_-¿Puedo ir contigo?_

_-No lo creo Viserys _

_-Oye, no te hagas la difícil, te encantó la nota que te envié en clase_

_-Sabes que no es cierto_

_-Las chicas rudas siempre son las que más fáciles resultan ser_

Al oír aquello, Katniss roja de ira, le dio una bofetada, dejándole la marca de sus dedos en el rostro.

-_No todas las chicas vamos detrás de un imbécil como tu_

_-Me las pagarás- _dijo Viserys enojado levantando el brazo dispuesto a devolverle el golpe.

Cuando iba a golpearla, un brazo fuerte lo detuvo. Era Peeta quien sin saber cómo iba dispuesto a todo con tal de que su hermano no lastimara a Katniss

-_¿Qué crees que haces Viserys?_

_-Suéltame tonto, ella me faltó al respeto, me golpeó sin razón_

_-Te conozco Viserys y sé de lo que eres capaz, asi que más te vale que la dejes tranquila _

_-Lo que pasa es que a ti te gusta ¿verdad, tonto?_

_-No es momento de decir eso Viserys, de todos modos no debes golpear a una mujer y más si es una de los nuestros._

Alrededor de ellos se iban agrupando los demás estudiantes, quienes al oír semejante escándalo empezaron a gritar: Pelea, Pelea.

Ante aquel desorden, la directora, la señora Wiress, disolvió a los estudiantes y los mandó a clases.

Luego se llevó a Viserys, Peeta y Katniss a su oficina.

Les preguntó a los 3 que había pasado, Katniss le dijo lo ocurrido en la clase de historia, lo que él le había dicho y por qué lo había golpeado.

Viserys y Peeta estaban en silencio, mientras la directora y Katniss hablaban.

_Dadas las circunstancias - _ dijo la directora- _ Esta vez lo dejaré pasar señorita Everdeen. Otro incidente de este tipo y será sancionada. Puede irse._

_En cuanto a ustedes dos, por ahora dejaremos asi este incidente, además los dos vienen muy bien recomendados por la academia del distrito 6, pero otra pelea de este modo y ambos serán sancionados. Pueden irse_

Los 3 salieron de la oficina en silencio.

En la puerta estaban Annie y Rue esperándola

-¿_Que te dijo la directora?_

_-¿Te van a expulsar hermanita?_

_-No Ann, otro incidente y me voy- _ Dijo Katniss seria

-_Menos mal amiga, ya nos temíamos que fueses expulsada, seria muy injusto_

_-Lo bueno de todo esto es que le dejé claro a Viserys que no me interesaba_

_-Y de que manera Kat, Así jamás conocerás a un buen chico que quiera salir contigo y ser tu novio_

_-Ya te dije Annie que no me interesa un novio, tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi tiempo._

_-Esta bien, no te pongas así hermanita_

_-Mejor voy al campo de prácticas, ustedes se pueden ir a casa_

_-Esta bien _

_-Diostedé Chicas_

_-Diostedé Katniss_

Se despidieron y Katniss se fue al campo de prácticas donde podía sacar su rabia y calmarse antes de irse a casa

Mientras tanto Peeta y Viserys caminaban por el pasillo en silencio, hasta que Viserys le dijo a Peeta:

-_Esa chica Katniss te gusta ¿No es así hermanito?_

_-No_

_-Entonces no la defiendas tanto, si sigues así Delly pensará que ya no la amas_

_-No es eso Viserys, simplemente en tu cabeza no cabe que esa chica te odia y que nunca será tu novia_

_-Reconozco que esta vez tienes razón tonto, ya la dejaré en paz._

_-Por fin comprendiste_

_-Escucha, tengo algo que hacer así que vete a casa solo ¿si?_

_-¿A dónde vas?_

_-Te veré luego_

Sin ninguna otra explicación se fue al sitio donde estaban los casilleros, recogió sus cosas y se marchó

Peeta por su parte necesitaba hablar con Delly, pues comprendió que Viserys tenia razón en cuanto lo de estar defendiendo a Katniss, aun no podía explicarse el porque lo hacia, era como si una fuerza invisible proveniente de su alma lo impulsase a defenderla y a velar por ella.

En clase de historia observó como Viserys le escribía una nota a Katniss, al verlo volvió a surgir ese sentimiento extraño en su interior.

Lo más raro de todo este asunto era la sensación de desdén cuando Delly le dio un beso en la cafetería.

Quizás si trataba a Katniss como amiga podría quitarse esa sensación de protegerla y de ser algo mas pues Delly no se merecía que el la traicionara

Por su parte Viserys salió de la escuela y fue a una calle cercana, en la esquina Delly lo estaba esperando

-_QUE TE TRAES TU CON ESA CHICA EVERDEEN –_

_-Quieres callarte, todo el mundo nos mira_

_-NO ME MANDES A CALLAR VISERYS, TE ADVIERTO QUE SI ESA CHICA QUIERE ALGO CONTIGO JURO POR TODO LO QUE TENGO QUE LA HARE PEDAZOS_

_-Oye Delly, esto no es para preocuparse _

_-Ah no _

_-No tontuela, solo fue una broma que me salió mal ES TODO_

_-Esta bien querido, te creo, por que no vamos a mi habitación y nos relajamos un poco_

_-Por fin dices algo productivo_

_-Vamos_

En el campo de prácticas de tiro, Katniss logró sacar toda la frustración y rabia que tenia en ese momento. No le gustaba irse a casa con mal humor.

Cuando ya se sintió mas tranquila, decidió irse a casa, pues ya estaba a punto de atardecer cuando al fijarse en la puerta del salón de tiro estaba Peeta parado esperándola

-_Que haces aquí Peeta _

_-Quería acompañarte a casa si tú me permites hacerlo_

_-Tu novia no se molestara por eso ¿Verdad?_

_-No, ella se fue a casa hace rato_

_-Entonces ella es tu novia_

_-No, es una amiga del distrito 6_

_-Como sea_

_-Entonces vamos_

_-Vamos_

Cuando dijeron esto, en el valle de vencedores se puso el sol, dejando un tono de naranja suave combinando con los tonos verdes del valle.

Era el paraíso

Pero muy pronto ese paraíso se volvería el infierno


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 17: Verdades ocultas**

**Todo aquello que pretenda ser secreto, todo aquello que no puede ser descubierto, se revelará cuando la luz penetre la oscuridad.**

Katniss y Peeta llegaron al campamento gitano en silencio, lo cual Katniss agradecía, no quería hablar de lo sucedido con Viserys.

Peeta por su parte la miraba detalladamente, algo en su mente y corazón no quería olvidar los rasgos de ella, conservarlos en su memoria por siempre.

Cuando ya llegaron cerca a la casa de Katniss, Peeta le pidió que esperara un momento, pues tenía que decirle algo

-_Kat, lamento mucho lo de hoy con Viserys_

_-No tienes que disculparte Peeta, no es tu culpa que tu hermano se comporte como un arrogante. De todos modos gracias por defenderme_

_-No es nada Kat, sabes que mi deseo es ser tu amigo_

_-Gracias, oye puedo preguntarte algo_

_-Claro_

_-Delly es tu novia ¿verdad?_

Al oír esa pregunta de parte de Katniss, Peeta sintió un escalofrió en su espalda_, _nunca imaginó que Katniss le preguntase sobre su relación con Delly.

En principio pensó en decirle que sí, que eran novios hacía tiempo, pero cuando iba a responderle aquello que había pensado, su corazón lo traicionó

_-No Katniss, Delly no es mi novia, es solo una amiga _

_-No sabía que los amigos, se besaran como lo hacen Delly y tú_

_-Delly es cariñosa en exceso_

_-Entonces deberías decirle que eso es incómodo, no solo por nosotros ser gitanos sino porque hace pensar algo que no es._

_-Hablaré con ella_

_-De acuerdo_

_-Bien, entonces nos vemos_

_-Sí, nos vemos_

Katniss entró a su casa, sin mirar atrás en tanto Peeta se preguntaba por qué le había mentido con respecto a Delly.

En fin, decidió aclarar esa situación en otro momento, por ahora debía irse a casa.

En otro lado de la ciudad Viserys estaba vistiéndose después de una tórrida tarde de sexo y lujuria con Delly.

_-¿Por qué no te quedas un rato más?, Aún es temprano para que te vayas _

_-Peeta ya debió llegar a casa. Así que debo irme si no quiero tener problemas._

_-Siempre te debes ir pronto. Un día de estos voy a ir a tu casa y le diré todo a tus padres y a Peeta_

_-NO TE ATREVAS_

_-No me alces la voz Viserys, sabes que algún día debemos enfrentar a tu familia _

_-Ya me haré cargo en su momento, por ahora no es posible_

_-¿Cuándo?_

_-Cuando sea el momento indicado, ahora no puedo porque mi padre está haciendo todo lo posible para establecernos aquí y no le queda mucho tiempo libre._

_-Solo te diré esto Viserys, mi paciencia tienen un límite, o hablas pronto con tus padres o yo lo haré por ti._

_-Ya verás cómo lo soluciono, dame un poco más de tiempo._

_-Está bien_

_-Debo irme, piensa en mí esta noche y deja de decir estupideces._

Y diciendo esto se marchó.

Mientras se iba a su casa, Viserys pensaba la manera de cómo llevar a cabo sus planes de manera que el pareciera Inocente y su hermano Peeta Culpable de traición.

Al llegar a su casa se encontró con que sus padres y hermanos no estaban, le habían dejado una nota diciéndole que estaban cerrando negocios con una inmobiliaria, ya tenían su casa y el local de la panadería listos para habitarse

Aprovechando que estaba solo, miró el calendario de su cuarto y marcó la fecha de su cumpleaños con un círculo rojo y la siguiente inscripción: El_ DIA EN QUE PEETA CAERÁ_

Guardó el calendario en su escritorio, se recostó en su cama y empezó a recordar los acontecimientos del día, sobándose la mejilla.

Katniss Everdeen había sido la única chica inmune a sus encantos.

Viserys pensaba que ella era extraña, pero aun asi la deseaba

Ya pensaría en la manera de conquistarla, por ahora la dejaba en paz.

Lo importante era que Peeta cayera lo más pronto posible y eso solo pasaría cuando ellos se mudaran a su nueva casa

Después de la mudanza la segunda parte de su plan se llevaría a cabo, haría que Peeta llevara a Delly a la nueva casa, luego haría que su padre los sorprendiera haciendo el amor en su nueva habitación

Por ahora debía ser paciente y esperar el momento indicado

Esa misma noche mientras cenaban Annie le contó a Haymitch lo que había pasado con Katniss y Viserys en la escuela

_Golpeaste a Viserys Mellark por enviarte una nota – _Dijo Haymitch serio- _No es razón para golpear a alguien._

_Él dijo que yo era una chica fácil- _Replicó Katniss en el mismo tono- _ Solo hice que me respetara_

_No era el modo cielito, pero si no tuviste más remedio entonces bien hecho._

_Gracias padre- _

_Padre, si Katniss sigue asi será una solterona - _ Dijo Grace con humor

_No digas eso nena- _ Dijo Effie- _En algún lugar del mundo habrá un pretendiente adecuado para ella, alguien que la ame y la valore como se merece._

_Pues ojala llegue pronto, porque si no ella se va a quedar solterona_

_Ya cierra la boca Grace- _ Dijo Katniss molesta

_De todos modos hablaré con Robert, Él debe saber el modo como sus hijos se comportan sobre todo ese chico Viserys._

_Ya lo puse en su lugar, asi que no es necesario._

_De todos modos lo haré._

Cuando ya estaban terminando de comer, alguien tocó la puerta

_Yo abro- _Dijo Annie

Al abrir no pensó en encontrarse con alguien como él.

Finnick Odair

_-Zarzá Annie_

_-Zarzá Joven Odair_

_Annie cariño ¿quién es? - _Preguntó Effie

Cuando ya iba a responder Haymitch se le adelantó

_Zarzá Finnick ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- _Dijo Haymitch

_-Este… Jefe Haymitch yo quisiera hablar con usted_

_-Pasa, Annie por favor déjalo pasar _

_\- Si padre_

Al entrar Finnick rozó sin querer una de las manos de Annie, ambos sintieron una extraña descarga

_\- El estudio está por allí, primera puerta a la izquierda _

_-Gracias Chavitza_

_-Oye Annie el sí sabe tratar a una chica – _Dijo Katniss con tono divertido

-_Cállate Kat_

Finnick siguió al interior al lugar donde le había indicado Annie, allí ya estaba Haymitch sentado en su escritorio.

_-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Muchacho?_

_-La verdad si, quisiera su permiso para tratar a Annie como amigo_

_-Veo que tu padre te dio mi respuesta acerca de tu proposición _

_-Si señor_

_\- Escucha Finnick, mis hijas son mi mayor tesoro asi que si vas a tratar a Annie como amigo creo que te ayudara saber que ella y Katniss son inseparables._

_-Entonces eso es un si_

_-Digamos que te daré la oportunidad de acercarte a ella como amigo, pero si le faltas al respeto o haces algo indebido con ella, te juro muchachito que te mataré_

_-No se preocupe señor, la trataré con el debido respeto_

_-Más te vale_

_-Diostedé Jefe_

_-Diostedé Finnick _

Finnick se retiró del lugar y al acercarse a la puerta escucho pasos apresurados por las escaleras.

Al escuchar esto sonrió complacido.

Al salir se topó con Grace la hermana menor de Annie

-¿_Ya te vas guapo?_

_-Si _

_-Por quien vienes, ¿Por Annie o por Katniss?_

_-No te interesa_

_-Deja de preguntar cosas que no debes Grace_

_-Ojala el viniera por ti Kat _

_-Vete de aquí Grace _

_-Ya me voy_

_-Diostedé Katniss _

_-Diostedé Finnick _

Al salir Finnick, Katniss cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación, cuando iba a entrar su hermana Annie la llamó

-_Kat, podemos hablar_

_-Claro Ann, ¿estás bien?_

_-¿Que piensas acerca de la visita de Finnick Odair?_

_-No lo se _

_-Ay Katniss ¿Crees que sea algo relacionado conmigo o contigo?_

_-No se Annie, Grace le preguntó lo mismo y el no respondió nada_

_-La verdad el me intriga desde el festival cultural_

_-Entonces espera a ver que sucede _

_-¿Y si me pide en matrimonio?_

_-Annie, no te adelantes, tal vez vino a ver a padre por otro asunto y tú estas imaginándote cosas._

_-El me gusta Kat _

_-Annie, maneja eso con cuidado_

_-Tienes razón _

_-¿Tengo razón?_

_-Si Kat, el no se fijaría en alguien tan simple como yo_

_-Annie, no te menosprecies, a la larga es como mamá dice: En el mundo habrá alguien esperando por ti_

_-¿Y por ti no?_

_-No Annie_

_-Ahora soy yo quien te dice que no te menosprecies, Katniss tu eres una chica bonita_

_-No, soy demasiado corriente y violenta_

_-Lo dices por lo de hoy, en el fondo sabíamos que Viserys Mellark es un estúpido_

_-Un idiota mas bien_

_-Si_

_-Ya es tarde, descansa Ann_

_-Tu también Kat _

_-Dulces Sueños_

_-Sueña bonito_

Al otro día , cuando Annie y Katniss se dirigían a clases, Finnick estaba en la entrada del campamento

_-Buen día señoritas_

_-Zarzá Finnick - _ Saludó Katniss

_-Zarzá Finnick-_ Dijo Annie nerviosa

-_Oye Annie iré por Rue de acuerdo_,_ tu puedes adelantarte_

_-No, yo voy contigo_

_-Finnick ¿Me harías un favor? Acompaña a Annie mientras yo voy a casa de Rue, luego los alcanzo. - _ Diciendo esto se marchó

_-Kat yo..._

_-Tranquila Chavitza no muerdo_

_-No es eso, es que no estoy acostumbrada a estar a solas con un chico_

_-Tranquila Annie, no voy a lastimarte_

_-De acuerdo, vamos entonces_

_-Vamos_

Finnick se ofreció a llevarle los libros durante el camino, mientras llegaban a la escuela empezaron a conversar para conocerse mejor

Al llegar a la puerta de la preparatoria Annie le pidió sus cosas a Finnick, con cierta timidez.

-_Creo que hemos llegado_

_-Si _

_-¿A que hora sales?_

_-A las tres_

_-Bueno si quieres puedo estar aquí a esa hora y esperarte_

_-Es que yo..._

En ese momento llego Katniss seguida de Rue

-_Annie Hola_

-_Hola Kat._

_-Hola Katniss, señorita Rue_

_-Hola_

_-Le decía a tu hermana que si quería yo la podría esperar a la salida hoy_

_-Que bien Finnick, la verdad Ann te iba a decir que hoy tenías que regresarte sola a casa por que Rue y yo estaremos en la biblioteca un rato después de clases _

_-Bien entonces te espero a las tres _

_-Gracias Finnick, no me gustaría que mi hermanita se fuera sola_

_-Que hay de Grace, ¿No la llevaras a la biblioteca contigo Kat?_

_-No, tú esperaras a Grace, ella sale a las 3: 30 hoy _

-_Bueno entonces nos vemos mas tarde_\- Dijo Finnick con una sonrisa y se marchó

-_Katniss como pudiste_

_-Dijiste que el te gustaba, así que solo te estoy dando un empujón _

_-Mas bien me lanzaste al precipicio_

_-Annie, estoy de acuerdo con Katniss, si quieres averiguar que se trae entre manos el joven Odair lo mejor será que lo trates como amigo_

_-Rue yo…_

_-Nada de peros Ann, lo veras como un amigo y luego ya veremos_

_-Está bien_

_-Además piensa en esto, Grace ira contigo por si el intenta sobrepasarse _

_-De acuerdo hermanita_

_-Ven, vamos a clase_

La mañana fue normal en la preparatoria, con excepción de que Delly Cartwrigth no asistió a clase

-_Viserys ¿Crees que algo malo le paso a Delly?_

_-No lo creo tonto, a lo mejor amaneció enferma y por eso no vino_

_-Intenté llamarla anoche pero no me respondió_

_-Tranquilo Peeta, ya veras como se reporta mas tarde _

_-Está bien _

En realidad Delly si estaba enferma desde hacia exactamente 2 meses, justo el tiempo en que su relación con Viserys se intensificó

Primero fueron nauseas matutinas, luego antojos inesperados y por último un retraso en su ciclo femenino.

Preocupada decidió ir a un medico, aunque en el fondo sabia cual era el diagnostico

Estaba embarazada

Delly Cartwrigth tendría un hijo del amor de su vida Viserys Mellark

Ella no cabía en si de la dicha, tendría que decírselo pronto antes de que el embarazo se le notara, así podrían casarse y formar una familia.

Aunque eso implicaba terminar su relación con Peeta de una buena vez.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 18: Mudanza **

**Dejad atrás los recuerdos de infancia, los gritos juveniles y las pasiones otoñales. Escondedlos en los muros donde yo no los veré jamás**

En una semana muchas cosas habían pasado.

Desde el día en que quedaron de encontrarse a la salida de la escuela, Finnick y Annie habían tomado la costumbre de encontrarse a la hora de entrada con Katniss, Grace y Rue y a la salida con Grace solamente ya que Katniss casi siempre tenía algo que hacer.

Por su parte Annie había seguido el consejo de su hermana y de su amiga Rue, trataba a Finnick como un amigo, de hecho era el único amigo que había tenido.

Finnick también siguiendo el consejo de su padre, poco a poco conocía más a Annie ya no la veía como aquella joven odiosa y tímida, sino como una mujer inteligente, cálida y preocupada por su familia además de guapa y sexy.

Aun no podía olvidar la danza que ella realizó el día del intercambio cultural, pensar en ese momento lo ponía al cien por cien.

Haymitch aprovechó una noche en que Robert fue a su casa para hablar con el acerca de la situación entre Viserys y Katniss

_-Robert, se que esto es un poco incomodo pero necesito que corrijas a tu hijo Viserys_

_-¿Viserys? ¿Qué hizo ahora?_

_-Bueno, en la escuela se peleo con mi hijastra Katniss, el la ofendió y ella le dio un golpe en el rostro, al parecer iba a devolvérselo cuando tu otro hijo, Peeta intervino._

_-No lo sabia Haymitch, de verdad lo siento mucho_

_-Te entiendo Robert, pero en el futuro espero que tu hijo trate a mi hijastra con mayor respeto._

_-Tienes mi palabra Haymitch de que esta situación no se volverá a repetir._

_-Te lo agradezco Robert_

_-Yo también quisiera pedirte algo Haymitch _

_-Que es Robert_

_-El próximo viernes será la mudanza a mi nueva casa y como sabrás la familia de mi esposa se marcha hoy, así que nos harán falta amigos que nos ayuden con eso _

_-Cuenta conmigo y con las chicas Robert, además de Chaff y Bette _

_-Gracias_

_-Entonces el viernes por la tarde después de las clases de los muchachos, iremos a ayudarte con la mudanza_

_-De acuerdo Haymitch y gracias de nuevo_

_-De nada_

_-Diostedé Haymitch_

_-Diostedé Robert _

Después de esta conversación, Robert se fue a su tráiler donde estaban su esposa y sus hijos preparando todo para la mudanza

-_Viserys ven aquí_

_-Si padre_

_-¿Cómo se te ocurre insultar a la hijastra de Haymitch eh?_

_-Quien te dijo esa mentira, ella me golpeo sin razón_

_-Viserys, no trates de engañarme, Haymitch no diría eso si no fuera cierto así que mas te vale que me digas la verdad de una buena vez_

_-Lo que te dijo el Jefe Haymitch es verdad padre - _ Dijo Peeta en tono serio

-_Nadie pidió tu opinión tonto_

_-Silencio Viserys, será mejor que te disculpes con Katniss y con Haymitch ¿Has entendido?_

_-Si padre_

En el momento en que aclaró la situación, Robert se retiró a su estudio donde ya estaban casi todas sus pertenencias embaladas y marcadas.

Fue en ese instante cuando Mercia habló y les dijo:

-_Ninguno de ustedes debe insultar a una mujer ni mucho menos golpearla y mas a una niña de los nuestros. Si esto se sabe en el círculo de juventudes ustedes dos - ___ señaló a Viserys y a Peeta _SALDRÁN MUY MAL PARADOS DE ESTA SITUACION Y JAMAS TENDRAN UNA NOVIA DIGNA._

Al decir esto fue por más cajas dejando a los jóvenes solos

_-Nadie te dijo que hablaras Peeta_

_-Tu sabias que padre iba a enterarse de esto Viserys _

_-Entonces hermanito yo le diré a padre que has estado hablando con Delly a espaldas de el _

_-Si lo haces, no te lo perdonaré nunca Viserys _

_-No me tientes Tonto_

_-¡Ya basta! _ Dijo el hermano mayor Alexei - _ Tenemos mucho que hacer para que ustedes dos estén peleándose como perros._

Siguiendo el consejo de su hermano, Peeta se fue a la cocina a ayudar a su madre a empacar mientras que Viserys y Alexei quedaron solos

-_Ten cuidado con lo que haces Viserys, no vaya a ser que quien se perjudique seas tu_

_-¿Por qué lo dices Alexei?_

_-Tu solo ten cuidado_

En realidad Alexei tenia razones de sobra para desconfiar de Viserys, debido a que esa misma mañana empacando las cosas de Viserys mientras el estaba en la escuela encontró el calendario con el extraño mensaje " El día en que Peeta Caerá", marcado el día de su cumpleaños que seria en 3 semanas .

Igualmente lo vigilaría cuando saliera, puesto que el escuchaba desde su cuarto cuando Viserys salía de casa a medianoche con destino desconocido.

Alexei sabía que Viserys siempre había estado envidioso de Peeta debido a que su padre a pesar de amarlos a los tres por igual, Peeta por ser el menor era en quien más confianza tenía, Viserys siempre había deseado más y todo por culpa de los consentimientos inapropiados de su madre.

Debía estar alerta no solo para prevenir a Peeta sino también para tener evidencia de las malas acciones de su hermano ante sus padres.

Esa tarde despidieron a sus abuelos maternos, Renzo y Arya, cuando le tocó el turno de Alexei para despedirse, su abuela le dijo: _Mantén tu ojo avizor vigilante, la traición se posará como nube negra en nuestra casa._

_-No te preocupes nanayá, estaré atento_

Igual le sucedió a Peeta cuando abrazó a su abuela, ella le correspondió el gesto y le dijo: _Tendré el honor de coronar a tu reina hijo, una verdadera reina gitana y creo que eso será pronto._

_-Gracias abuela, espero que así sea._

Al llegarle el turno a Viserys su abuela simplemente le dijo: _Judas traiciono a Jesús con un beso, así tú le escupirás al amor de tu padre._

Viserys no le contestó nada, simplemente lo tomó como cosas de la edad senil de su abuela.

Los días pasaron hasta llegar al viernes, el día programado para la mudanza de los Mellark.

Haymitch y su familia, Bette y Chaff fueron a ayudarles a mudarse, y no solo ellos también fueron Gale, Vick, Finnick, Tresh y Rue.

Mercia recibió la ayuda de Effie con agrado puesto que sabía que su esposo era pariente de Haymitch por línea paterna, además le agradaba Effie como amiga.

-_Effie, te agradezco mucho tu ayuda, no se que hubiéramos hecho ahora que mi familia regresó al distrito 6_

_\- No es nada Mercia, estamos para ayudarnos_

_-Oye, puedo hacerte una pregunta _

_-Dime_

_-¿Tu hija Katniss esta comprometida?_

_-No, Mercia ¿Por qué?_

_-Es solo curiosidad. Aunque la verdad es que me parece raro que no lo esté puesto que ella es muy bonita y se ve que tiene un carácter aplomado y maduro para su edad_

_-Gracias Mercia, En realidad Katniss se presentará por segunda vez al círculo para ver si recibe propuestas_

_-Estoy segura que habrá muchos pretendientes detrás de ella_

_-Bueno, esperemos al círculo_

_-Si_

Alexei, Finnick y Tresh se encargaban de las cosas mas pesadas, mientras que Gale y Vick cargaban cajas con libros, Katniss y Peeta se hacían cargo de llevar otras cosas a las habitaciones.

Fue en uno de esos viajes que Katniss tropezó y se hubiera lastimado si Peeta no la hubiese sostenido.

_-Lo siento, no se que paso_

_-No te preocupes Kat, ¿estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste?_

_-No Peeta, Estoy bien_

La chispa que Katniss sintió en su piel cuando él la sostuvo fue demasiado intensa, tanto que su rostro enrojeció.

Por otro lado Peeta sintió un vuelco en su corazón y una gran calidez en su alma.

Todo hubiese sido perfecto sino hubiese aparecido Gale

-_Catnip ¿Te lastimaste?_

_-No Gale, estoy bien_

Al decir esto se retiró dejando a Gale y a Peeta solos

-_Que te traes con Katniss - _ Dijo Gale en tono arrogante

-¿_De que hablas Hawthorne?_

_-Hablo de la forma como la miras y le hablas_

_-Katniss y yo somos amigos, nada más_

_-Mas te vale Mellark, por que te juro que estoy dispuesto a todo por ella_

_\- Escucha Hawthorne te diré esto una sola vez: No te metas conmigo o te arrepentirás. Lo que haya entre Katniss y yo no es tu problema_

_-Ya verás como la pierdes en el círculo, por que de algo estoy seguro panadero, me casaré con Katniss a pesar de ti._

_-Eso no puedes asegurarlo, el círculo será en una semana y ella no se presentará _

_-No importa, ya veremos quien se la gana Panadero_

_-Eres un tonto Hawthorne, si crees que con esa actitud posesiva conseguirás algo con ella._

Y diciendo esto se marchó

En realidad Peeta esperaba que Katniss se presentara al círculo aunque no sabia porque razón había veladamente desafiado a Gale.

Desde el incidente en la escuela el y Katniss habían forjado una bonita amistad, de hecho el la esperaba a la hora de salida en el parque cercano.

Al principio Katniss no hablaba mucho de si misma y se mostraba como una persona reservada pero la persistencia de Peeta había conseguido que ella sacara a flote esa dulzura para los demás desconocida.

Por su parte Peeta se sentía muy bien disfrutando de la amistad de Katniss hasta el punto de hacerle olvidar a Delly e invitar a Katniss a comer helado

Ese día Peeta llevo a Katniss a una heladería cerca de la preparatoria, ambos pidieron helados de chocolate, al salir de allí, Peeta veía a su amiga reír como una niña pequeña y comer su helado con verdadero gusto, tanto que no se percató de que al terminar de comerlo, había quedado un poco cerca de sus labios.

Peeta la observaba no como amigo sino como hombre, tanto así que sin pensarlo mucho tomo a Katniss del brazo y la besó cerca donde tenia el helado.

El se preparó para recibir un bofetón o algo parecido pero Katniss simplemente lo miraba desconcertada.

Esa tarde siguieron el camino en silencio, sin mencionar lo ocurrido.

Ese beso había despertado algo hermoso en el interior de Peeta aunque no sabia que era, pero también tenia culpa por engañar a Delly de esa forma.

Katniss por su parte no durmió esa noche pensando en la extraña sensación de plenitud que había sentido cuando Peeta la había besado.

Al día siguiente ninguno de los dos hizo comentario alguno sobre el tema, siguieron siendo amigos como si nada hubiese pasado.

La mudanza había sido todo un éxito, al ver la colaboración de todos, Robert los invitó a compartir una cena rápida en agradecimiento, que se hubiese disfrutado mas si Viserys hubiese estado presente.

Viserys con la excusa de ir a ver el local de la panadería de su familia, escapó de sus deberes con la mudanza, aunque en realidad estuvo encerrado con Delly en su habitación de hotel.

Tenía gran expectativa por el círculo de juventudes que se llevaría a cabo la semana siguiente para así elegir novia y quitar a Peeta de su camino en la fecha prevista.

Lo que Viserys no sabia era que su hermano mayor Alexei había contratado a alguien a espaldas de su padre para vigilar lo que hacia y recolectar pruebas de esas acciones.

Al caer la noche todos lo que habían ayudado en la mudanza empezaron a retirarse quedando solo Haymitch y su familia, Gale, Vick y por supuesto Peeta.

Cuando llegó el momento de irse Haymitch se despidió de Robert y de su esposa cuando llego el turno de Katniss despedirse, Peeta le dio un abrazo, que ella correspondió.

En ese abrazo se podía percibir una gran ternura y conexión por parte de ambos jóvenes, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Haymitch y Robert, quienes veían esa acción con buenos ojos.

Otro que pudo percibir esa energía fue Gale, no le gustaba pero aun así estaba dispuesto a todo para que Katniss fuese su esposa y no la del panadero como el llamaba a Peeta.

Todo se decidiría en el círculo y él, Gale Hawthorne saldría vencedor.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 19: El Círculo**

**Los ritos de juventud son la sabiduría que pasa de padre a hijo, de hijo a nieto, de hermano a hermano, son aquello que nos recuerda los tiempos inmemoriales que nunca la modernidad podrá arrancar de nuestras memorias contenidas en el tiempo.**

Ya el tiempo de cumplirse el ceremonial del círculo de juventud gitana se acercaba y la expectativa era intensa en el valle de los vencedores.

Según la tradición unos días antes, las familias gitanas debían poner en un cofre, un papel sellado con su emblema conteniendo el nombre de los candidatos a presentarse ese año al circulo.

Por parte de la familia de Haymitch el único nombre que se presentaría era el de Annie, pero a última hora Effie puso el nombre de su hija Katniss, por consejo de Mage.

La fecha del círculo seria ese mismo fin de semana al atardecer, todos los jóvenes debían llevar una pequeña muestra de sus habilidades, para poder mostrarlas, el anfitrión, en este caso, Haymitch sacaba un nombre del cofre.

De acuerdo a eso el joven o la jovencita que se presentaba recibía o podía realizar ofertas de matrimonio.

En el momento de afianzar la oferta, el padre del novio o la madre de la novia realizaban el convenio de pedida o ** ceremonia de pedimiento, **en el que ambas partes hacen el convenio nupcial.

Todos estaban ansiosos por saber quienes se comprometerían en matrimonio para el próximo año o años siguientes.

Cuando Haymitch les informó a sus hijas que sus nombres estaban en el círculo nuevamente, la primera en manifestar descontento fue Katniss.

_-Padre, sabias perfectamente que no me presentaría al circulo por segunda vez_

_-Entiendo tu negativa cielito, pero tengo el presentimiento de que esta vez habrán ofertas para ti_

_-Pero es que yo no quiero casarme aun padre_

_-Escúchame Katniss, el joven que pretenda casarse contigo deberá respetar tu decisión de estudiar y no tener hijos pronto, en eso creo que puedo ayudarte._

_-Pero si la familia del "novio" no acepta eso ¿Qué sucederá?_

_-Entonces no es digno de ti_

_-Padre…._

_-Si la persona que pide tu mano no respeta tu condición de dejarte estudiar y no tener hijos antes de graduarte, entonces no te entregaré. Tienes mi palabra._

_-¿De verdad?_

_-Si cielito, mi único deseo es que seas feliz._

_-Está bien_

Al oír la promesa de Haymitch, Katniss se tranquilizó y le dio un afectuoso abrazo.

Los preparativos para el círculo seguían su curso, y por fin llego el anochecer del sábado.

En la mañana, Effie había llevado a sus hijas al salón de belleza que ya era de su propiedad pues Octavia se había regresado a Ciudad Capitolio.

Allí Vernia y un diseñador joven llamado Cinna se encargaron de arreglarlas y vestirlas para la ocasión.

Cinna había confeccionado los vestidos de cada una de acuerdo a sus gustos. Por ejemplo a Annie le confeccionó un vestido de gala color azul marino con un pequeño escote en V y sandalias con pedrería Swarosky color plata.

Mientras que a Katniss le hizo un Vestido de gala color naranja con visos rojos emulando los colores del atardecer, sus sandalias eran color negro brillante.

-_Entonces a alguna de ustedes tendré el honor de hacerle su ajuar de novia-_ Dijo Cinna contento con su trabajo

-_Tal vez a Annie se lo tengas que hacer pronto, a mi nadie me pedirá matrimonio.-_Repuso Katniss en tono serio

-_O tal vez sea al revés querida –_Dijo Cinna

-_No soy el tipo de novia que un gitano espera_

_-Escucha, hoy tu serás el centro de atención, cualquier hombre en sus sentidos pediría la mano de una muchacha tan bella y con espíritu fuerte como tu._

_-Gracias Cinna_

_-De nada._

Mientras esto ocurría en el salón de belleza, Mage se encargaba de los trajes con los que sus nietas mostrarían sus habilidades.

A Annie le había preparado un traje de seda vaporosa para que pudiera bailar con soltura y gracia, mientras que a Katniss le había hecho un sencillo traje color negro del mismo material.

En casa de los Mellark también había mucho revuelo, pues allí Robert y Mercia ayudados por su hijo mayor Alexei, arreglaban a Viserys y a Peeta para la presentación ante el circulo.

En la casa del bosque Hazelle también preparaba a su hijo mayor Gale con el mayor esmero posible.

Llegada la hora de la ceremonia, toda la comunidad se congregaría en la casa de reuniones.

Allí la familia de los aspirantes debía hacerlos entrar con su respectivo emblema.

Como Haymitch era el jefe anfitrión, debía estar esperando a los aspirantes en la mesa de honor. Antes de dirigirse allí les puso a cada una de sus hijas la medalla con el emblema del sinsajo.

En el momento de ingresar a la casa de reuniones se escucho una melodía antigua encabezada por tambores, en medio de ellas Chaff entonando una canción llamada **Hécate Cerridwyn (Bienvenidos a la madre)**

**Hecate, Cerridwen  
Dark Mother, take us in  
Hécate, Cerridwyn  
Let us be reborn**

Cada familia iba entrando con sus respectivos aspirantes, llegando a la mesa de honor dejaba el emblema en un lugar dispuesto para ello, bendecía a su aspirante y se iba a sentar en otro sitio distinto al de los aspirantes

El primero en entrar fue Gale representando a su casa materna, y su insignia un ciervo con cornamenta grande

Luego ingresó Finnick del brazo de su madre y su emblema un arpón de plata.

Los siguientes fueron Viserys y Peeta Mellark entregados por su padre y madre respectivamente, el emblema que lucían era el del león dorado.

Por ultimo ingresaron Katniss y Annie del brazo de Effie llevando el emblema del sinsajo

Gale y Peeta quedaron mudos en sus respectivos lugares viendo lo hermosa que estaba Katniss con su vestido de gala.

Por otra parte Finnick enrojeció hasta las orejas cuando vio entrar a Annie vestida como toda una reina.

La velada inicio con un pequeño discurso de Haymitch dando la bienvenida, luego se procedió a dar el orden para la muestra de habilidades para ello se dio apertura al cofre.

El primer nombre que salió fue el de Viserys Mellark

Viserys se paró de donde estaba y fue al escenario, su padre Robert, hizo una pequeña semblanza de el, su nombre completo, edad y habilidades, luego su hermano Alexei le entregó un par de espadas con las cuales haría su muestra la cual consistía en un duelo con su hermano mayor.

El duelo duro aproximadamente 5 minutos en los cuales era evidente que Alexei tenia mas habilidad, sin embargo al terminar Viserys fue aplaudido por su intento.

El siguiente nombre que salió fue el de Gale, el cual eligió mostrar su habilidad con el arco utilizando como blanco a su hermano Rory.

Dicha demostración duro exactamente 3 minutos, a cada tiro la gente contenía la respiración pues pensaban que heriría a su hermano, sin embargo eso no sucedió.

Al final el mismo hizo su semblanza pues su madre no podía hacerlo.

El siguiente nombre fue el de Annie, quien decidió mostrar su habilidad con las danzas.

Mientras ella se arreglaba, su padre dijo su semblanza y habilidades.

Para la danza que iba a ejecutar necesitaba la ayuda de Katniss, Rue y Tresh pues la melodía que interpretaría llevaría tambores.

Cuando iniciaron Katniss y Rue a cantar Annie empezó a bailar de manera cadenciosa, dada también por las tonalidades de voz de cada una de ellas, así mismo Tresh con los tambores y su voz le daba a la melodía un toque casi místico.

Annie estaba tan concentrada en su danza que no se fijó en Finnick quien la miraba con verdadera atención mientras que en su interior su corazón palpitaba rápidamente

Cuando finalizó todos los presentes aplaudieron a más no poder, ahora solo había que esperar.

El siguiente nombre que salió fue el de Peeta Mellark.

Quine hizo su semblanza fue su madre, pues su padre ya había hecho la semblanza de su hermano.

Alexei puso unas grandes esferas de metal cada una con 25 kilogramos de peso, Peeta debía alzarlas y probar su peso por 3 minutos consecutivos y luego lanzarlas a la vez

La gente esperaba que el muchacho fallara pero no fue así, quizás debido al trabajo en la panadería de su padre.

Al finalizar también fue muy aplaudido y recibió felicitaciones de muchas personas

El último nombre en salir del cofre fue el de Katniss

Katniss ya estaba lista con el traje que su abuela le había preparado, Tresh y Rue como siempre la respaldarían con sus voces e instrumentos. La canción que iba a interpretar se llamaba **A Nigth in Fayriland. ** Antes de eso Effie fue quien hizo su semblanza.

_When the night fall  
And the stars shine in silence  
The magic of the woods  
Fly across the sad trees  
Is time to dream forever  
In the night of silver tears_

_In the distance  
Your voice will be listen  
Rise your eyes  
To the faeryland realm_

_Is time to sing  
In the land of dreams_

_Dance in the woods  
Under the mistical moon  
Feel the embrace  
Of the mother earth_

_Is time to sing  
In the last land of dreams...  
Is time to cry  
For the lost innocence..._

_Beyond the old forest  
A magic secret garden  
Live enchanted  
For you  
Look at the mirror of your heart  
And walk behind the gates  
Of the eternal morning  
Forever_

_In the distance  
Your voice will be listen  
Rise your eyes  
To the faeryland realm_

_Is time to sing  
In the last land of dreams...  
Is time to cry  
For the lost innocence..._

Cuando termino, la gente pensó que su voz era de otro mundo y se levantaron para aplaudirle y felicitarla, por su parte Gale estaba extasiado viéndola sonreír mientras que Peeta se aproximó al escenario y la abrazó.

Ella simplemente correspondió al abrazo con sencillez y humildad.

En la mesa de honor Haymitch miraba en silencio y con una sonrisa en sus labios, ya sabia quien pediría a Katniss como novia y el como su padrastro estaría muy contento de entregársela a Peeta Mellark.

Robert también miraba satisfecho como su hijo abrazaba la hijastra de su primo y mejor amigo, ahora sabia que hacer después de la ceremonia del círculo, hablaría con Haymitch para pedir a Katniss como novia de su hijo menor.

Por otro lado Gale al ver como Peeta abrazaba a Katniss se llenó de pensamientos oscuros, sin embargo debía esperar a que la ceremonia del círculo terminara y así pedirla antes de que lo hiciera el panadero.

Pero si el panadero ya la había pedido podía, según la costumbre de antaño retar a Peeta a un duelo de sangre, en donde el vencedor se la llevaría como novia

El jamás había anhelado tanto una mujer y Peeta Mellark no iba a ser quien se la llevaría.

Si Katniss no era para el, tampoco lo seria para el panadero.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 20: Peticiones **

**Le he pedido al cielo y a la tierra, a la lluvia y al sol, un poco mas de tiempo de vida para amarte **

La ceremonia del círculo ya había terminado, ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Las peticiones para el pedimiento, si es que había, se harían al día siguiente.

Cuando ya todo había terminado Gale iba a hablar con Haymitch para pedir la mano de Katniss en matrimonio cuando su madre se lo impidió.

_-Madre, por favor deja que vaya a hablar con el Jefe Haymitch _

_-Creo que es mejor que no lo hagas hijo o ¿Acaso no ves que Peeta Mellark ya la pidió como novia?_

_-Solo por que ese idiota la abrazó en publico, no quiere decir que el la haya pedido como novia, Madre_

_-De todos modos es mejor que esperes a mañana, ahora Haymitch está ocupado_

_\- Si espero a mañana, quizá sea tarde _

_-Solo espera hijo, además creo que ahora seria demasiado precipitado pedir a Katniss, lo mejor será esperar a mañana ¡Hazme caso!_

_-No, mejor ahora que mañana_

_-Gale, debes aprender a ser paciente, un asunto tan delicado como este no puede manejarse de cualquier manera_

_-De acuerdo, pero mañana temprano iré a ver al Jefe Haymitch_

_-Esta bien ¡Vamos a casa!_

Sin embargo Hazelle estaba en lo correcto cuando dijo que Katniss ya estaba pedida como novia de Peeta Mellark, pues Robert habló con Haymitch cuando el círculo terminó.

-_Haymitch, creo que es obvio lo que vengo a decirte _

_-Si Robert, no me esperaba algo así pero me alegro de que Katniss haya sido elegida por tu hijo._

_-Entonces mañana, iremos a tu casa para la pedida tal y como se debe._

_-Bien, los espero en mi casa mañana_

_-Diostedé Haymitch_

_-Diostedé Robert_

Después de hablar con Robert, Landor se acercó a Haymitch para acordar lo de la pedida de Annie para Finnick

-_Veo que tu hijo estaba hablando en serio cuando dijo que se casaría con Annie_

_-Así es Haymitch_

_-Entonces te espero mañana en mi casa. ¿Por qué no te pones de acuerdo con Robert y van juntos?, así haremos todo de una vez._

_-De acuerdo, Gracias_

_-Diostedé Landor _

_-Diostedé Haymitch _

Al regresar a su casa un extraño presentimiento se apoderó de Haymitch al ver a Gale con su madre y de cómo este miraba a Katniss.

Era como si la presa estuviera frente al cazador.

Sin embargo tomaría medidas al respecto y para ello podía contar con Robert y por supuesto con Peeta para proteger a su querida hijastra.

Se fueron a casa con el corazón expectante y las emociones a flor de piel, esperando los resultados del círculo de juventud.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Gale iba a marcharse para hablar con Haymitch sobre la pedida de Katniss cuando se dio cuenta de que su madre no estaba.

Su hermano Rory le dijo que su madre se había ido antes del alba y le pidió que le dijera a su hermano mayor que no se moviera de casa hasta que ella no regresara

Hazelle quedó muy preocupada cuando vio la forma como miraba Gale a Katniss, era como si la historia de hace 20 años estuviese destinada a repetirse.

Amaba a su hijo pero no permitiría que otra joven tuviera que sacrificar sus sueños por vergüenza.

Sabía que Haymitch no la escucharía, así que tenia que recurrir a la única persona que sabia podía ayudarla a impedir una tragedia.

Su ex prometido Chaff Alción

Debía ir muy temprano antes de que su hijo fuera a casa de los Abernathy, así que tan pronto salieron los primeros rayos del sol, se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió a la casa de Chaff y de su hijo Tresh.

Temerosa por la reacción de su ex prometido pero al mismo tiempo decidida a proteger a su familia y a Katniss tocó la puerta

Después de mucho insistir, le abrió la puerta un somnoliento Tresh.

_-Zarzá Tresh, se que es muy temprano pero ¿tu padre está en casa? necesito hablar con el urgentemente_

Una voz que ella conocía, se escucho desde el interior

_-¿Quién es hijo?_

_-Es la señora Anzolé padre, dice que necesita hablar contigo_

_-¿Hazelle? ¿Qué te trae a mi casa tan temprano?_

_-Necesito tu ayuda y para eso tendremos que hablar en privado si es posible_

_-De acuerdo, Entra_

Luego de que Hazelle hubiese entrado, le pidió a su hijo Tresh que se vistiera y comprara el pan y la leche para el desayuno

_-Siento molestarte pero no tengo a quien mas acudir_

_-Por favor siéntate _

_-Gracias_

_-¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Necesito que prevengas a Haymitch sobre Katniss_

_-¿Prevenirlo de que?_

_-De la deshonra de su hijastra_

_-No te entiendo_

_-Ayer cuando salimos del círculo, Gale estaba dispuesto a pedir a Katniss como novia _

_-¿Y eso que?_

_-Cuando vio a Peeta Mellark abrazar a Katniss como lo hizo se lleno de rabia y de un gran sentimiento de obsesión._

_-¿Cómo supiste eso?_

_-Por la forma en que la miró, era como ver a Louis mirarme igual_

_-No te entiendo._

_-Creo que debo contarte lo que paso hace 20 años que hizo que yo no pudiera casarme contigo_

_-No veo cual sea la relación pero si eso te hace sentir mejor, Adelante_

_-Hace 20 años yo caí en vergüenza pero no fue por mi voluntad Chaff, 1 mes antes de la fecha de la boda, yo me encontré con Louis camino a mi casa, le dije que no quería volverlo a ver porque había descubierto que el tenia otra mujer y además yo iba a casarme con alguien de mi gente, pero el me miró extraño como una presa al acecho o algo así, entonces dijo que si yo no era para el no iba a ser para nadie, así que abusó de mi, me tomó a la fuerza y me amenazó diciendo que si le decía a alguien me mataría a mi o a mi familia. Después de eso descubrí que estaba embarazada así que no tuve mas opción que escaparme o exponerme a la vergüenza publica. El resto tú lo sabes mejor que yo_

_-Así que eso era lo que ibas a decirme el día que pediste verme _

_-Si _

_-Entonces tienes miedo de que tu hijo le haga lo mismo a Katniss _

_-Si, por que ayer Gale la miró de una manera tan posesiva que temo por ella y que mi hijo haga una locura._

_-¿Por locura te refieres a...?_

_-Un duelo de sangre contra Peeta Mellark _

_-No te prometo mucho pero ahora mismo iré a ver a Haymitch para ponerlo al tanto de la situación _

_-Gracias. Creo que es mejor que me vaya, los niños ya deben estar despiertos y Gale no les tiene mucha paciencia._

_-Está bien, te informaré si sé algo más_

_-Diostedé Chaff_

_-Diostedé Hazelle_

Cuando ya ella iba a irse, Chaff no supo que lo impulso a hacerlo pero sin pensar el porque le tomo la mano y la abrazó

Ella lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos soltándose asustada, se marchó.

_-Ya arreglaremos cuentas Hazelle_

Sin esperar a Tresh, se bañó, se arregló y se dirigió a casa de su amigo Haymitch para informarle sobre lo que le había dicho Hazelle

Mientras tanto, en casa de Haymitch todo era un revuelo total por la ceremonia de pedida de Katniss y Annie y por ende la firma del convenio nupcial.

Tan pronto amaneció Effie hizo levantar a las chicas para que se arreglasen lo mejor posible mientras que ella y Mage quien se había quedado con ellos el día anterior preparaban todo lo necesario para el pedimiento, por su parte Haymitch estaba redactando sus peticiones para el convenio que seria el mismo para ambas

Cuando Chaff llegó, lo recibió Grace quien de inmediato lo hizo pasar al estudio de su padre

-_Zarzá Haymitch _

_-Zarzá Chaff ¿Qué te trae aquí tan temprano?_

_-Veo que ya estas preparando las peticiones para el convenio nupcial _

_-Así es, aunque creo que eso no es lo que vienes a decirme_

_-En realidad Haymitch tiene mucho que ver porque lo que vengo a decirte es delicado_

_-Habla Chaff, me asustas_

_-Hazelle vino a verme hace un rato para decirme que su hijo Gale tiene intenciones oscuras con Katniss._

_-Vaya, entonces no lo soñé_

_-¿Tu lo sabias?_

_-No, pero ayer cuando salimos del circulo, el se quedo viéndola de un modo amenazador, pero creí que eran imaginaciones mías_

_-Al parecer Hazelle tiene razones de sobra en decir que su hijo hará todo lo posible para quedarse con tu hijastra_

_-¿A que te refieres?_

_-Un duelo de sangre contra Peeta Mellark _

_-No creo que se atreva a tanto _

_-Sin embargo es mejor prevenir ¿No crees?_

_-Si, tienes razón, tomaré medidas al respecto, de todos modos te agradezco tu información._

_-También habló sobre lo que pasó hace 20 años _

_-¿Era lo que habías sospechado?_

_-Mas bien lo que tu madre me dijo, pero en otro momento hablaremos de ello, tu debes estar muy ocupado con lo del pedimiento de tus hijas._

_-Si, hablaremos mas tarde en casa de Bette, si quieres _

_-Está bien. Diostedé_

_-Diostedé Chaff _

Después de que Chaff se marchó, Haymitch se arregló para recibir a los futuros suegros de sus hijas: Landor el padre de Finnick y Robert el padre de Peeta, acompañados de sus hijos y esposas.

Landor lo había llamado para decirle que se verían a las 10 de la mañana con Robert y su familia.

Al llegar la hora convenida alguien tocó la puerta, Grace fue a abrir y se encontró a los Mellark y a los Odair juntos.

-_Zarzá a todos, sean bienvenidos a nuestra casa. Por favor pasen_

_-Gracias querida niña_

_-Zarzá a todos_ Dijo Haymitch a los recién llegados _Bienvenidos sean, Por favor siéntense_

_-Gracias Haymitch _

_-Bueno, antes de hacer la pedida y firmar el convenio, creo que es importante que sepan que para mi es un honor que hayan escogido las hijas de mi casa para formar una nueva generación de ambos clanes._

_-No es nada Haymitch, sabemos que tú has educado a tu hija e hijastra de manera que valoren nuestras costumbres y estas no se pierdan –_Le dijo Robert

-_Creo que lo mejor será que nosotras Elena y yo hablemos con ellas para saber que en que condiciones se hará la firma del convenio_ – Dijo Mercia en tono serio

-_En ese caso entonces yo iré primero teniendo en cuenta que Annie es la mayor ¿No es así Haymitch?_

_-Si, por mi está bien._

Luego llamo a Grace para que llevara a Elena, la madre de Finnick al estudio donde estaba Annie esperándola

_-Zarzá Annie_

_-Zarzá Madama (señora)_

_-Mi nombre es Elena, soy la madre de Finnick y quería conocerte_

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Si, mi hijo Finnick va a pedir tu mano pero eso será mas tarde, ahora yo quiero hablar contigo _

_-Claro_

_-Annie ¿En verdad tú quieres casarte?_

_-Bueno, la verdad si pero también quisiera cumplir mi otro sueño_

_-¿Y cual es?_

_-Quiero estudiar ciencias políticas por que creo que así podría ayudar a que los goryer nos acepten y no nos juzguen como malos o perdedores_

_-Eso no será problema _

_-¿Ah no?_

_-No, Finnick terminará la universidad en un año, el estudia Ingeniería Naval y ya tiene empleo en la sociedad Naviera de nuestro distrito_

_-Entiendo_

_-Ahora veo por que mi hijo está loco por ti_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Desde el día del intercambio, el ha estado hablando de ti de cómo eres y lo orgulloso y contento que estaría si tu te casaras con el _

_-Bueno, me halaga pero el que estudie implica no tener hijos antes de graduarme _

_-Estoy segura que el sabrá esperar, además ustedes son jóvenes y tienen toda una vida para formar una familia._

_-Hay otra cosa_

_-¿Tu dirás?_

_-Como usted sabe mi hermana Katniss también se casará y quisiera si no es mucho pedir celebrar una boda doble, es decir el mismo día en que yo me case, podría casarse mi hermana._

_-Ustedes se ven que son muy unidas ¿verdad?_

_-Si, la quiero mucho sabe_

_-No creo que haya problema con eso, seria una gran fiesta y una boda doble seria hermoso, dos hermanas, hijas de la misma familia casándose como Dios y nuestra cultura manda._

_-Bueno gracias_

_-Bienvenida a mi familia Chavitza _

_-Gracias_

Elena se levantó y abrazó a Annie con afecto, luego se retiró a la sala donde estaban reunidos su esposo Landor, la familia Mellark, Haymitch y Effie.

_Creo que cuando Mercia termine les diré mi opinión _

_-Está bien _

_-Entonces yo iré a hablar con Katniss –_Dijo Mercia –_Hablaremos luego_

Grace llevo a Mercia al mismo lugar donde se reunieron Annie y Elena

-_Zarzá Katniss_

_-Zarzá Señora Mellark_

_-Llámame Mercia por favor_

_-De acuerdo Mercia_

_-Bien Katniss, como bien sabes, mi hijo Peeta es el menor de mis tres hijos y la verdad quiero que el sea feliz, por eso te pregunto ¿Tu deseas casarte con mi hijo?_

_-Creo que debo ser lo mas honesta que puedo, cuando me presente por primera vez al circulo y nadie pidió mi mano yo me hice a la idea de que no era adecuada para nadie_

_-Por favor Katniss, me niego a creer que tú te sientas menos que cualquier chica de aquí_

_-No es que me sienta menos, lo que ocurre es que no estaba en mis planes casarme tan joven._

_-¿Entonces no quieres casarte con mi hijo?_

_-No es eso, por favor escúcheme, lo que ocurre es que yo siempre pensé que Annie mi hermana se casaría primero y que yo tardaría muchísimo en casarme y esas cosas, pero ahora que me voy a comprometer veo que puedo hacerlo y también cumplir con mi sueño_

_-¿Y cual es ese sueño?_

_-Quiero ser medico y con respecto a si quiero casarme con su hijo la respuesta es si pero obviamente si ustedes aceptan que estudie y no tenga hijos antes de graduarme._

_-Bueno, creo que eso lo discutiremos mas adelante _

_-Creo que lo mejor es dejar todo en claro antes de que ustedes continúen con el convenio ¿No cree usted?_

_-Bueno, personalmente no veo la necesidad de no tener hijos después de casarte, puedes tenerlos y estudiar mas adelante _

_-Yo no lo veo así._

_\- Bueno entonces ¿Cómo lo ves?_

_-Creo que no me he hecho entender, yo quiero estudiar y ser alguien profesional, los hijos pueden venir después de que me gradúe, solo que no tendré hijos recién casada._

_-Bien, creo que podre vivir con eso._

_-De acuerdo _

_-Me retiro entonces _

_-Está bien_

Al contrario de la suegra de Annie, Mercia solo le dio un apretón de manos a Katniss, eso indicaba que la relación entre ellas no iba a ser muy buena.

Cuando Mercia llegó a la sala donde estaban todos reunidos, empezaron a discutir las peticiones de las novias para con la familia. Quien comenzó a hablar fue Elena Odair.

_-Annie me pareció una chica muy dulce y muy sencilla, se ve que sabe lo que quiere. Ella pidió una boda doble, me dijo que era porque era muy unida a su hermana y quería casarse el mismo día que ella, además manifestó querer estudiar y no tener hijos antes de graduarse de la universidad. A mi juicio yo no tengo nada en contra de Annie y si estamos de acuerdo podemos firmar el convenio nupcial entre Annie y Finnick._

_-Bien Elena, creo que antes de eso debemos escuchar a Mercia pues así sabemos que hacer no les parece _

Después de esto quien habló fue Mercia Mellark

_-A leguas se nota que Katniss ha sido educada siguiendo la tradición de nuestro pueblo, pero me parece que eso de no tener hijos antes de graduarse de la universidad es algo que debemos discutir, por que toda pareja recién casada debe al menos tratar de cimentar su familia y eso solo se logra con la llegada de un bebé. Además no veo la necesidad e que Katniss estudie, digo, pues va estar muy ocupada atendiendo su casa y a su marido como se debe y…_

En ese momento Haymitch le hizo una señal con la mano pidiéndole silencio y se dirigió a Robert

-¿_Estas de acuerdo con lo que tu mujer esta diciendo?_

_-No te entiendo Haymitch _

_-Escúchame Robert si tú estas de acuerdo con lo que tú esposa esta diciendo, lo siento mucho pero no entregaré a Katniss, prefiero que ella cumpla su sueños a que sea una esposa amargada e infeliz._

_-Haymitch, creo que no te estoy entendiendo _

_-Es simple Robert, escuchaste a tu esposa decir que Katniss no debe estudiar y que debe tener hijos estando recién casada, yo no estoy de acuerdo en eso, si Katniss pidió estudiar y no tener hijos antes de graduarse me parece lo mas justo, si no lo aceptas entonces no hay convenio y se acabó_

_-Creo que quien debe decidir eso al final soy yo Haymitch, A mi no me parece malo que Katniss estudie y con lo de los nietos pues son jóvenes, además Peeta debe terminar la universidad así que no veo el porque no firmar el convenio entre Katniss y Peeta._

_-Bien, entonces no tomaras la palabra de Mercia en este asunto_

_-No, esto lo discutiré en casa con ella en privado._

_-Bueno aclarado todo esto, creo que podemos firmar los convenios y llamar a los muchachos para formalizar el compromiso._

_-Entonces haremos la boda doble como lo pidió Annie, a mi me parecería muy hermoso 2 novias de la misma casa casándose el mismo día._

_-Me parece bien, Robert ¿tu estas de acuerdo?_

_-Si me parece bien_

_-Entonces a firmar el convenio _

El convenio o contrato nupcial es un documento en el que se estipulan las condiciones en las cuales una familia entregará un novio o una novia, si se falla en algunas de estas condiciones, la otra parte puede romper el convenio y declararlo inválido.

-_Creo que considerando las cosas Haymitch, yo como líder de mi casa y miembro del clan exijo que tu hijastra pase la prueba del pañuelo_

_-En ese caso a tu hijo le exijo el juramento de Honra _

_-De acuerdo _

_-Hecho_

_-Bueno creo que si Katniss va a pasar la prueba del pañuelo, lo más justo seria que Annie también hiciera dicha prueba _

_-Lo mismo que le dije a Robert, te lo digo a ti Landor, si Annie presenta la prueba del pañuelo, Finnick hará el juramento de Honra._

Después de esto, los 6 firmaron los convenios nupciales, ahora los novios en este caso Finnick y Peeta debían entrar para formalizar el compromiso con el anillo correspondiente.

Ellos estaban fuera de la casa de Haymitch, esperando el momento de entrar.

Peeta iba acompañado de su hermano mayor Alexei, mientras que Finnick ya estaba comiéndose una bolsa llena de azucarillos.

_Tranquilícense, ustedes van a entrar y se van a comprometer en matrimonio-_les decía Alexei a ambos

_\- No estoy nervioso, solo un poco ansioso es todo-_Dijo Finnick

_-Yo estoy bien hermano _

_-Peeta, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien._

_-Después de que termine aquí debo hablar con Delly, esto se debe terminar y así podre seguir tranquilo con Katniss_

_-Me parece lo mejor hermano, además dudo mucho que Delly te haya echado de menos en estos días sabiendo que la estuviste buscando_

_-Si, debo ser sincero con ella y conmigo mismo también, hace tiempo Delly no me inspira nada ni siquiera un simple vuelco en el corazón, en cambio con Katniss es todo lo contrario_

_-Eso hermanito, se llama Amor, Amor verdadero_

En ese momento Effie hizo entrar a los futuros novios de sus hijas.

Ya todos estaban reunidos en el salón principal de la casa, los convenios estaban firmados, solo faltaba la formalización del compromiso matrimonial

El primero en entrar fue Finnick quien saludo a los presentes, lo mismo hicieron Peeta y su hermano mayor.

Después Haymitch le tomo la mano a Annie, Finnick acercándose se arrodilló y le puso una hermosa sortija de oro blanco que ella acepto con tiernas lagrimas

Luego entro Peeta y Haymitch le ofreció la mano de Katniss, el le puso el anillo de oro blanco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El solo roce de ambos los hizo enrojecer

Para celebrarlo Haymitch y Effie propusieron un brindis por los novios y por su futura alianza

Mientras tanto afuera de la casa de los Abernathy estaba Gale, escuchando el brindis fue allí cuando comprendió que era tarde para pedir a Katniss por las buenas.

Lo haría por las malas, retaria a Peeta a un duelo de sangre y el seria el ganador de todo.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 21: Decisiones **

**Fui donde otros no quisieron ir, fui lo que otros no quisieron ser, tomé el camino mas largo por un futuro promisorio**

Había pasado un mes desde que Annie y Katniss se comprometieron en matrimonio con Finnick y Peeta.

El ambiente se había relajado un poco desde el compromiso, puesto que casi siempre salían los 4 acompañados por Alexei o por Grace pero nunca solos.

Por otra parte Peeta cada día se sentía mas atraído por Katniss pero a pesar de eso no había podido poner fin a la relación que tenia con Delly debido a que ella nunca estaba disponible

Haymitch le había advertido a Katniss y a Annie no estar solas mucho menos con Gale.

Gale estaba preparándose para retar a Peeta al duelo de sangre, para ello cada madrugada antes de irse a trabajar practicaba tiro al blanco con su arco

Cuando estuviera listo, lo retaría delante de dos testigos, tal y como mandaba la costumbre, luego lo llevaría al bosque y allí lo mataría como en una cacería.

Después reclamaría la mano de Katniss y Haymitch al ver a Peeta muerto no tendría opción que arreglar su compromiso con el.

Todo eso llegaría a su tiempo, por ahora el estaba preparándose

Mientras tanto Alexei se entrevistaba con Plutarch Heavensbee, el hombre que había contratado para vigilar a su hermano Viserys.

Este hombre le mostraba fotografías de los encuentros furtivos de su hermano con Delly, incluso una grabación en video de ellos dos teniendo relaciones

-_Como vera señor Mellark, su hermano esta divirtiéndose en exceso_

_-Si, Señor Heavensbee ¿Cree que esto haga parte de algún plan por parte de Viserys o de esa chica?_

_-Bueno, Señor Mellark creo que su hermano está tramando algo grande, pero hay algo mas que quiero mostrarle_

_-¿Que cosa?_

_-El expediente médico de la señorita Cartwrigth _

_-Que tiene que ver eso con el caso_

_-La señorita Delly tiene 3 meses de embarazo y si hacemos cuentas podemos decir que el responsable es su hermano _

_-¿Peeta?_

_-No, su hermano Viserys_

_-¿Entonces que me sugiere hacer?_

_-Yo le sugeriría Señor Mellark esperar a que su hermano cometa un error que estoy seguro será muy pronto _

_-De acuerdo, por ahora usted siga vigilándolo y manténgame informado_

_-Muy bien señor_

_-Gracias_

Alexei pensaba que Viserys estaba dispuesto a hacerle daño a Peeta pero no sabia hasta que punto.

Tenia que descubrirlo para proteger a su hermano pequeño.

De otro lado Peeta y Delly por fin habían podido verse después de clases en un pequeño salón de té

_-Delly tenemos que hablar _

_-Perdóname por no vernos como quisieras pero es que he estado muy ocupada. Te he extrañado mucho_

_-Precisamente de eso debemos hablar _

_-¿Que ocurre amor?_

_-Delly, creo que debemos terminar_

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Si, yo sé que hiciste el sacrificio de venir hasta aquí para poder estar juntos pero las cosas, mejor dicho mis sentimientos por ti han cambiado._

_-¿Ya no me quieres?_

_-Si te quiero Delly, pero no como antes, ahora solo te veo como mi amiga_

_-De acuerdo, ya que vamos por ese camino quiero decirte que conocí a alguien y ese alguien me gusta mucho, es mas creo que lo amo y quiero estar con el, pero no me atrevía por ti._

_-Entonces ¿estas de acuerdo en que debemos terminar por el bien de ambos?_

_-Si Peeta, antes dime ¿Quién es?_

_-Es Katniss, Katniss Everdeen_

_-¿La amas?_

_-Creo que si _

_-¿crees amarla o no?_

_-Apenas nos estamos conociendo y tu ¿Amas a ese chico?_

_-Si_

_-Te deseo lo mejor Delly, lo mereces_

_-Gracias, Cuídate mucho Peeta y recuerda el amor se siente o no se siente, es así de simple_

_-Gracias_

_-Hasta pronto_

_-Hasta pronto_

Ahora libre de culpa podría disfrutar de la relación naciente que tenia con su novia, sin culpas ni remordimientos

Al llegar a su casa se encontró con su hermano Alexei quien al verlo contento preguntó el motivo

_-Terminé con Delly_

_-¿Cuándo?_

_-Hace un rato en un salón de te cerca a la escuela, por fin pude hablar con ella y decirle que lo nuestro no podía ser_

_-Me alegro mucho hermanito, ahora podrás seguir tu noviazgo con Katniss sin culpa alguna._

_-Si, ¿Sabes? Delly me dijo que había conocido a alguien y que se había enamorado_

_-No te dijo quien era _

_-No, supongo que es alguien de la escuela _

_\- Bueno, entonces lo conoces_

_-No lo creo _

_-En fin, ya pusiste fin a esa relación y eso es lo importante _

_-Espero que Katniss no se enteré nunca que Delly y yo fuimos novios _

_-Lo mejor será que tú se lo digas en el momento adecuado_

_-Pero ahora no_

_-Como quieras, pero es mejor que ella se enteré de tu boca y no de otro lado_

_-En su momento lo haré pero no creo que sea pronto_

Por ahora se dedicaría a conquistar a Katniss, a enamorarla para que al menos cuando se casaran la convivencia no fuese un tormento

Peeta aun no sabia que era lo que realmente sentía por Katniss, lo único que sabia era que ya no podía estar sin ella


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 22: El duelo**

**Defenderé al amor de mi corazón con sangre, espada y fuego. Así el mundo sabrá que yo le pertenezco y que ella me pertenece.**

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde que Peeta había terminado su relación con Delly, y aun no se decidía a decirle a Katniss la verdad.

En realidad no lo hacia porque no sabia realmente que sentía por Katniss, su hermano Alexei decía que era Amor verdadero, pero el no lo veía así.

Cada vez que hablaban o le tomaba la mano su corazón sentía mil emociones a la vez emociones que iban desde la alegría hasta el sentirse completo

Quizás cuando estuviera bien seguro de lo que sentía por ella se sinceraría sobre Delly esperando que Katniss lo perdonara por haberle mentido.

Por otra parte Viserys no sabia que Delly y Peeta habían terminado, sus planes seguían cimentados en dicha premisa, pronto Peeta caería y el seria el ganador.

La mañana del tercer día Peeta iba rumbo a casa de los Abernathy para ir a clases con Katniss pero en el camino lo interceptaron Gale y su hermano Rory

_-Al fin te encuentro panadero_

_-¿Qué quieres Hawthorne?_

_-Te dije que no te quedarías con Katniss tan fácilmente y he venido a cumplir mi palabra_

_-Katniss es mi novia, así que mas te vale que no te metas con ella _

-_No será tu novia por mucho tiempo, panadero_

_-¿De que hablas?_

_-Te reto a un duelo a muerte, por la mano de Katniss, solo tú y yo ¿Qué dices?, el que gane se queda con ella y el perdedor se aleja y la deja en paz _

_-Estas loco si piensas que hare semejante estupidez_

_-Si la amas como yo, lo harás panadero o ¿es que acaso no eres hombre eh?_

_-Por que soy hombre no voy a medirme con alguien tan demente como tu _

_-Mira Rory, el muy tonto no va a pelear conmigo entonces no la merece_

_-No peleare con un idiota como tu Hawthorne, puedo vencerte si quiero pero no voy a hacerlo porque no creo que tu desees quedar en ridículo_

_-¿Qué tu vas a vencerme a mi? No me hagas reír panadero, te espero en el claro que está cerca al lago, al atardecer, debes ir armado y con un testigo. Si no vas daré por sentado que tú no quieres a Katniss y la reclamaré como mi novia ante su padrastro._

_-El jefe Haymitch no te la daría. Estás loco_

_-Eso ya lo veremos panadero. Te espero_

Al decir eso Gale se fue con su hermano, dejando a Peeta solo con sus pensamientos, casualmente Finnick quien había escuchado la conversación se le acercó

-_Peeta, ¿estás bien?_

_-Si Finnick, estoy bien _

_-¿Piensas aceptar ese reto?_

_-No lo se Finnick, tengo miedo de que el le haga algo a Katniss si no voy_

_-Entonces yo iré contigo_

_-¿En serio?_

_-Si, pronto seremos familia, así que yo iré contigo _

_-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?_

_-Si, claro_

_-No le digas ni una palabra de esto a nadie, ni siquiera a tu novia ni mucho menos a Katniss, no quiero angustiarla_

_-Como quieras, pero te lo advierto, si las cosas se ponen feas pediré ayuda ¿de acuerdo?_

_-De acuerdo_

Así los dos jóvenes se fueron a recoger a sus novias para llevarlas a la escuela, sin mencionar lo ocurrido

Durante el día, todo transcurrió normalmente, solo que Viserys le preguntó a Peeta que pasaba con Delly pues ya no lo veía tan interesado

Peeta pensaba responderle que habían terminado, pero recordó una advertencia que le había hecho su hermano mayor Alexei de no decirle nada sobre su situación con Delly a Viserys.

-_Te recuerdo Viserys que estoy comprometido con Katniss, así que no puedo dar mucho que hablar _

_-Vaya, mi hermanito pequeño está jugando un doble juego ¡Interesante!_

_-¿Por qué tanto interés en mi relación con Delly?_

_-Simple curiosidad_

_-La curiosidad mató al gato, hermanito_

_-Está bien ya entendí, No me esperes para ir a casa _

_-No puedo esperarte hoy, debo llevar a Katniss a casa y de ahí me voy a trabajar_

_-Si papá pregunta por mi, ¿Qué le dirás?_

_-Que no se nada de ti_

_-Me conformo con eso, Nos vemos_

_-Nos vemos Viserys_

Al salir de la escuela Katniss vio a Peeta esperándola en frente, pues ella estaba en su clase de arquería

_-Hola_

_-Hola Peeta_

_-¿Nos vamos?_

_-Si, Annie y Finn ya se fueron ¿verdad?_

_-Si Kat, se adelantaron, van con Grace._

_-Ahí viene Rue _

_-Zarzá Peeta, amiga me demore mucho ¿verdad?_

_-No, ya vámonos_

_-Si _

Se fueron al campamento conversando sobre temas triviales, primero llegaron a casa de Rue, luego Peeta llevó a Katniss a casa de los Abernathy cuando el le tomó la mano antes de entrar

-¿_No quieres pasar?_

_-No puedo, tengo algo que hacer_

_-Estas muy callado ¿Qué ocurre Peeta?_

_-Katniss, los dos sabemos que las cosas entre nosotros están muy recientes por nuestro compromiso y eso, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero mas que a mi propia vida _

_-Yo, no sé que decir_

_-No lo olvides, con eso bastará por ahora _

_-No lo olvidare_

Y al decir esto, los dos se dieron un beso que fue interrumpido por la hermana menor de Katniss, Grace

-_Oigan tortolos, no hagan eso en público _

_-Nos vemos Peeta, _ Dijo Katniss avergonzada pero con una sonrisa

-_Nos vemos_

La calidez que le dejo el beso de Katniss en su corazón y en su mente fue lo que animó a Peeta a cumplir la cita con Gale.

Finnick fue por el a su casa, por fortuna no estaban sus padres ni sus hermanos.

Como arma decidió llevar una lanza

Finnick le había dicho que lo mejor era dejar que Gale hiciera el primer movimiento, así el podía saber que hacer y defenderse de la mejor manera

-_Sabes que no puedo ayudarte allá con él, si lo hago perderás el duelo_

_-Lo se Finnick, de todos modos gracias por acompañarme_

_-Bien, recuerda que si veo que todo sale mal, iré por ayuda para detenerlos ¿De acuerdo?_

_-Muy bien_

Al llegar al claro, Gale ya lo estaba esperando con su hermano Rory, a su lado estaba un hacha y un arco y flecha

_-Vaya panadero, viniste, después de todo no eres un cobarde_

_-Terminemos con esto de una vez Hawthorne _

_-¿Tanta prisa tienes por morir? Por mi está bien, veo que tu testigo es el novio de Annie. Eso es perfecto_

_-Ya deja de hablar y terminemos con esta locura _

_-Bien, mi testigo es mi hermano Rory, el te dirá las reglas_

_-Cada uno tiene derecho a 2 armas, en el momento que deseen podrán cambiarlas. Gana quien se mantenga en pie y si hace que el otro diga Maté como en el ajedrez, el premio es la mano de Katniss. Que la suerte esté de su lado_

_-¿Que arma usaras Hawthorne?_

_\- Mi hacha, el arco y mis flechas solo las usaré para darte el golpe final_

_-De acuerdo_

_-Que gane el mejor, panadero_

_-Como sea, terminemos con esto_

Y así comenzó el duelo.

Cuando Peeta entro en la zona de batalla, Rory encendió fuego quedando delimitado el lugar donde ambos hombres iban a luchar

El primero en atacar fue Gale con un golpe certero a la pierna de Peeta, produciéndole un corte no muy profundo.

-_Primera sangre a favor de Gale- _ Dijo Rory

-_Vamos Peeta _

Luego cuando Gale iba a darle otro golpe, Peeta con la lanza le lastimó el pecho, provocándole un corte no mortal pero si grande

-_Primera sangre a favor de Peeta –_ Dijo Finnick

Gale enceguecido por la rabia empezó a lanzarle golpes al aire tratando de hacer que Peeta cayera al suelo y así matarlo pero Peeta se defendía formidablemente provocándole cortes pequeños a su rival

Gale tomó el hacha en posición horizontal y sorprendió a Peeta por la espalda, este al ver a su contendor dispuesto a matarlo ahorcándolo hizo un movimiento de lucha para poder liberarse y dejar a Gale desarmado.

Gale al ver la intención de Peeta, le lastimó la pierna herida, sin embargo Peeta recurriendo a su fuerza levantó a Gale por encima de él y lo tiró al suelo, lanzando el hacha a un lado.

Luego le puso la lanza en el cuello, como para indicar que el combate había terminado pero Gale le lastimó nuevamente la pierna haciéndola sangrar profusamente

-_Ríndete panadero y te dejare vivir_

_-Nunca- _Y diciendo esto le dio un golpe en el rostro con la lanza.

Al verse aturdido Gale cayo nuevamente al suelo donde Peeta le puso la lanza en posición horizontal dispuesto a ahorcarlo.

_-No quiero hacerte daño Gale, Ríndete_

Finnick al ver las heridas de ambos tomó su celular y le dio aviso a su padre para que este a su vez les avisara a los Mellark y a Haymitch

-_Ríndete Hawthorne, no quiero matarte _

_-Eso nunca panadero, adelante, mátame porque muerto es la única forma de que te quedes con ella_

_-Créeme Gale, si yo supiera que Katniss te amara con gusto la dejaría libre para ti, porque el amor no esclaviza ni aprisiona a nadie mucho menos a la persona que amamos._

_-¿Tú la amas tanto como para dejarla libre?_

_-Si, la amo y por que quiero que sea feliz la liberaría pero yo se que tu no la amas, estas obsesionado con ella y no ves mas allá de lo que es el amor._

Al oír a Peeta decir esas cosas Gale comprendió que el tenia razón, lo que sentía por Katniss no era amor era algo muy distinto.

-_Hazme un favor Mellark, Hazla feliz _

_-Lo haré_

_-Maté_

En ese momento llegaron Haymitch, Chaff, Bette, Landor y Robert, al verlos sangrando y con heridas de consideración comprendieron lo que había ocurrido, sin embargo no podían entrar a la zona de batalla hasta que el duelo finalizara declarando al vencedor

Quien se encargó de eso fue Finnick

-_El vencedor del duelo de sangre es Peeta Mellark_


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 23: La trampa**

**Aquel que siembra el mal, solo recogerá el mal…**

Cuando Finnick declaró a Peeta vencedor, Chaff y Bette se acercaron y levantaron a Gale para llevárselo a atender sus heridas.

Por otro lado Haymitch y Robert acompañados de Landor se llevaron a Peeta para la casa de Haymitch, donde Effie y su madre podían atenderle la herida de su pierna

Al verlos entrar en semejante estado, Mage y Effie prepararon suturas y emplastos para contener la hemorragia y coserle la herida, por su parte Katniss al verlo así fue a ayudar a su abuela con las medicinas

_-Lleva agua caliente arriba Katniss-_

_-Si abuela_

_-Es tu novio así que deberás ayudarme a coserlo, de lo contrario se pondrá mal _

_-Si_

_-Effie dame la aguja y el hilo _

_-Katniss, corta la manga así podre ver que tan grande es _

Katniss cortó la manga y al ver la gravedad de la herida, Mage dijo a los presentes:

-_Esta herida es muy grande pero no es algo que no pueda arreglarse, necesito que tu mi niña, me ayudes a calmarlo, después de dormirlo coseré esa fea herida _

_-Está bien_

Al decir esto, Katniss le puso en la boca una infusión de belladona, una planta que se utiliza para dormir

Con mucha paciencia, ella le hizo beber la infusión, lo último que vio antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue sus ojos grises mirándolo con preocupación

Después todo fue oscuridad

Mientras tanto Hazelle hacia lo propio con Gale, después de que Bette y Chaff lo llevaran malherido y con el corazón lleno de verdades profundas

-_Quizás fue lo mejor, que Gale fuera vencido por Peeta Mellark para que se diera cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por Katniss _

_-Cuando llegamos ya el duelo había terminado, definitivamente Hazelle, tu hijo es muy bueno en combate, pero Peeta le dio mucha guerra y lo hizo entrar en razón _

_-Sí, ¿Sabes algo de el?_

_-Está en casa de Haymitch, allí la matriarca le curará la pierna._

_-Que bueno_

_-Si quieres le pido alguna medicina para tu hijo_

_-Te lo agradezco mucho Chaff, pero no será necesario, tengo aquí lo que necesito para curarlo_

_-Entonces me voy a casa _

_-Gracias por todo_

_-De nada_

Al decir esto Chaff se retiró dejando a Hazelle con Gale y sus hermanos

Al día siguiente Peeta despertó con un dolor latente en su pierna, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a Katniss dormida en una silla a su lado sujetándole la mano derecha.

Luego vio a su alrededor y su hermano Alexei estaba junto a el

-_Vaya hermanito, que susto nos diste_

_-¿Dónde está padre?_

_-Padre tuvo que irse ayer mismo, me mandó a mí a cuidarte pero vi que estabas muy bien atendido_

_-¿Por qué padre se fue?_

_-Viserys no aparece desde ayer, no vino a dormir y mamá ya tiene loco a papá diciendo que algo malo le pasó_

_-¿Tú crees eso?_

_-No_

_-Viserys es raro y lo sabes _

_-Hablando de raros, tienes mucha suerte _

_-¿Suerte?_

_-Sí, tu novia no se ha separado de ti desde que perdiste la conciencia _

_-Alex, tenías razón_

_-¿En qué?_

_-Ayer me di cuenta de que lo que siento por Katniss es amor_

_-Te lo dije, ahora lo que cuenta es que es tu novia y pronto se van a casar _

En ese momento Katniss se despertó

-_Peeta, ¿Estas mejor?_

_-Si gracias_

_-Zarzá Alexei_

_-Zarzá Katniss, no quise incomodar así que te deje dormir_

_-Le diré a la abuela que venga a revisar esa herida._

_-Está bien_

Diciendo esto se marchó dejándolos solos

-_Definitivamente serás muy feliz con ella, hermanito_

_-Es muy reciente decir eso_

_-Peeta, no le temas a lo que siente tu corazón, míralo de este modo, si no sintieras nada por ella, no hubieras aceptado un duelo de sangre._

_-Bueno tienes razón _

_-Otra cosa hermanito, si quieres que las cosas con Katniss vayan bien, lo mejor que puedes hacer es sincerarte con ella con respecto a Delly. Las relaciones con secretos no siempre terminan bien._

_-Lo haré pronto_

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad Viserys despertaba sobresaltado, se había quedado dormido con Delly

_-Diablos, debo irme _

_-Aun es temprano amor, porque no esperas y desayunamos juntos_

_-No puedo, ya deben estar buscándome y conociendo a mí padre debe estar pensando lo peor de mí_

_-Viserys ¿No crees que ya es hora de sincerarte con tu padre sobre nosotros?_

_-Ahora no Delly, me voy_

_-Está bien_

_-Antes de irme ¿Tú y Peeta están bien verdad?_

Delly pensó en decirle que ya había terminado su relación con Peeta pero recordó que su amigo le había pedido mantener ese asunto en secreto

_-Si Viserys, estamos bien_

_-Bueno, entonces primero debo hablar con él, luego ya veremos lo de mi padre _

_-Está bien_

Viserys salió del hotel con paso apresurado, pensando en una excusa para decirles a sus padres sobre su ausencia, cuando encendió su teléfono celular se encontró con varias llamadas perdidas de su padre y de su hermano Alexei

En ese momento se le ocurrió tirar su teléfono en la basura, así podría decir que lo habían asaltado y que por eso no había llegado al campamento.

Con lo que no contaba era con que alguien sacaría ese teléfono del contenedor donde él lo había arrojado, ese alguien era Plutarch Heavensbee

Al llegar a su casa se encontró con su madre bañada en llanto y a su padre con cara de pocos amigos

_-Gracias al cielo apareciste Viserys - _ Dijo su madre angustiada abrazándolo

-_¿Dónde estabas? –_ Preguntó su padre en tono serio

-_ Robert por favor, que importa ahora donde estaba, lo importante es que ya está aquí y a salvo_

_-Puede que para ti no sea importante, Mercia, pero yo si necesito saber en dónde diablos se metió toda la noche, bastante tenemos con lo que paso con Peeta _

_-Tú siempre pones a Peeta por encima de los demás Robert, no ves que a mi pobre hijo le paso algo feo para que no hubiera llegado a casa a dormir_

_-Nunca cambiaras Mercia ¿Es que no te das cuenta de la situación? Peeta está herido en casa de Haymitch y Viserys se desaparece sin ninguna explicación._

_-Ya hablaran cuando tú te calmes y no lo reprendas, Viserys también es tu hijo Robert _

_-Retírate Mercia, hablare con Viserys ahora._

_-Iré a hacerte el desayuno bebé, mira como vienes _

_-Me asaltaron anoche mami, por eso no pude llegar a casa_

_-¿Qué te robaron?_

_-Solo me quitaron el celular, iban a llevarse el resto pero en ese momento se escucho gente y yo salí corriendo sin saber adónde y me perdí_

_-Pobrecito de ti hijito, Mamá te conseguirá otro celular, iré a prepararte algo rico para el desayuno, seguro tienes hambre_

Diciendo esto, Mercia se marchó

-_A tu madre puedes engatusarla a tu gusto Viserys pero cuando tú vas yo ya fui y vine._

_-No es cuento, es la verdad_

_-Por ahora dejare este asunto así, pero escúchame bien Viserys otra escapada de estas y te juro que te castigare como debía haberlo hecho hace mucho._

_-Mercia, prepara todo para atender a Peeta, iré por él a casa de Haymitch _

_-No crees que esta mejor allá_

_-Te recuerdo Mercia que Peeta también es tu hijo y es tu deber cuidarlo ahora que está herido_

_-¿Qué le paso a Peeta Padre?_

_-Tu hermano respondió a un duelo de sangre anoche y por poco lo matan _

_-Robert, tu como siempre exageras todo cuando se trata de Peeta, lo más seguro es que solo fue un rasguño y tu como siempre exagerando todo._

_-Espero que todo esté listo para cuando regrese con el _

_-Preparare todo cuando Viserys termine de desayunar _

_-Entonces nos vemos luego ¡ah! Viserys estas castigado_

_-¿Pero, padre?_

_-Nada de peros, tienes prohibido salir de aquí a menos que sea para ir a clases e ir a trabajar, ya es hora de que aprendas a ser responsable de tus actos._

Diciendo esto Robert se marcho dejando a su esposa e hijo solos.

_-Padre me odia mami_

_-No te odia hijo, lo que pasa es que no consiente nada malo con Peeta, aunque reconozco que esta vez tiene razón con respecto a tu escapada._

_-Ya les dije lo que pasó mami_

_-Viserys será mejor que cumplas con el castigo de tu padre, así volverás a ganarte su favor_

_-Está bien mami_

_-Anda come y luego ve a lavarte, yo iré a preparar todo para recibir a tu hermano_

_-¿Qué harás luego?_

_-Bueno, después de que Peeta esté aquí iré a la panadería, el trabajo es mucho y no podemos estar todos aquí._

_-Entonces ¿No cuidaras a Peeta como padre dijo mami?_

_-Robert siempre exagera las cosas con tu hermano, además de que serviría si yo me quedo, para eso estarán Alex y tu padre _

_-Bueno entonces supongo que debo soportarlos aquí_

_-A menos que quieras ir conmigo a la panadería_

_-La verdad me quedaré a descansar mami_

_-Está bien hijito, nos veremos luego_

_-Adiós mami_

Robert se fue a casa de Haymitch pensando en lo acontecido con Viserys, pues reconocía que él tenía parte de culpa en la educación de su hijo, permitiéndole a Mercia consentir sus defectos sin castigo alguno de su parte.

Al llegar a casa de su amigo, le recibió Annie quien ya se iba a clases, acompañada de su novio Finnick y de su hermana menor Grace, Katniss no iría a clases puesto que se había desvelado cuidando a Peeta

Antes de ir con su hijo, Robert necesitaba un consejo sobre qué hacer con respecto a Viserys.

La única persona que podía ayudarlo en ese sentido era su tía Mage

_-Grace, mi tía Mage está aquí ¿verdad?_

_-Si señor Mellark, la abuela se quedó aquí anoche para poder estar pendiente de Peeta _

_-Bien, por favor avísale a tu madre que estoy con mi tía y que luego iré a ver a mi hijo _

_-Sí, Diostedé_

_-Diostedé Zuina_

Se dirigió al cuarto donde estaba su tía

_-Tía Mage ¿Puedo hablar contigo?_

_-Claro Robert, pasa._

_-Me gustaría mucho que me aconsejaras sobre cierto asunto_

_-Debe ser algo serio para que vengas a pedirme que te lea las cartas_

_-Se trata de mi hijo Viserys_

_-Ajen, ese muchacho me da muy mala espina Robert, parece que fue educado por una persona consentidora para lo malo_

_-Precisamente por eso necesito tu consejo y así sabré que hacer con el _

_\- Antes de leerte las cartas quiero preguntarte algo_

_-Adelante_

_-¿Por qué ese chico con 23 años y aun no se ha graduado de la preparatoria?_

_-Viserys nació prematuro y por ello siempre fue muy enfermizo desde niño, quizás esa sea la razón por la cual Mercia lo consiente demasiado, desde eso él se volvió rebelde y caprichoso pero yo no hice nada para corregirlo._

_Respondiendo a tu pregunta Viserys al ser tan rebelde, no duraba mucho tiempo en la escuela, los maestros no soportaban su despotismo y malas maneras. _

_-¿Por qué permitiste que eso ocurriera hijo?_

_-Porque no quería perder a Mercia tía_

_-No te entiendo_

_-Cuando quise intervenir con la educación de Viserys, Mercia me amenazó diciendo que me dejaría y se llevaría a los niños, en ese momento Alexei tenía 10 años y Viserys 8, Peeta era muy pequeño aún._

_-No debiste ceder en eso Robert, Mercia te manipuló para que tú te desentendieras de Viserys y controlaras más a los otros dos._

_\- A pesar de todo amo a mi esposa y a mis hijos._

_-A veces el amor hacia los hijos nos exige ser duros con ellos Robert, en fin, lo único que puedo decirte es que ese muchacho no terminará bien si continúa por el mal camino._

_\- Precisamente por eso necesito tu consejo_

_\- Bien entonces te leeré las cartas, solo espero que no todo sea malo con el destino de ese joven_

_-De acuerdo_

La primera carta en salir fue la carta del mago pero de cabeza

_Tu hijo tiene una extraña habilidad para meterse en problemas, eso se debe a su carácter caprichoso y rebelde._

Las cartas que siguieron fueron, el ahorcado, el espejo y la espada en la piedra

_-No me gusta lo que veo aquí, el ahorcado y el espejo juntos significan que hay algo oscuro planeándose, la espada en la piedra significa traición._

En la última ronda salió el rey, la dama viajante y la carta de la muerte

_El rey eres tú, la dama viajante es tu esposa y la carta de la muerte es lo que más me preocupa_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Lo que ustedes tenían hace años, está destinado a morir y el causante será tu hijo Viserys_

_-¿Qué debo hacer entonces?_

_-Mantente alerta Robert, no sé porque pero las cartas te están advirtiendo sobre algo oscuro relacionado con Viserys._

Una carta que aun no se había descubierto estaba al lado de la carta de la muerte, Mage la abrió

Era la carta de la doncella y un bebé

-_Una criatura está en camino, tu hijo Viserys embarazó a una chica._

_-No es posible_

_-Lo siento, pero eso dicen las cartas _

_-Bueno, tendré que tomar medidas si todo esto es cierto_

_-Sabes muy bien que nunca me he equivocado con las cartas Robert._

_\- Lo sé_

_-Entonces permanece atento y por ningún motivo pongas en sobre aviso a tu hijo, solo así podemos saber la verdad._

_-Está bien tía_

_-Por cierto, tu hijo Peeta pasó muy buena noche, gracias al cielo que logramos cerrar la herida y Katniss estuvo pendiente de él hasta el amanecer._

_-Bueno, entonces podré llevármelo a casa hoy._

_-Sí, hijo, podrás llevártelo a casa pero debes vigilar que no se le infecte la herida ni mucho menos que haga esfuerzos, el muchacho debe estar en cama unos días._

_-¿Cuántos días?_

_-Con 5 días bastará, si me disculpas debo ir a ver al hijo de Hazelle, me dijeron que también tiene heridas de consideración _

_\- Bien Tía, gracias por todo_

_-No te preocupes Robert, todo saldrá bien._

_-Diostedé Tía_

_-Diostedé Hijo_

Conversar con su tía casi siempre le aclaraba la mente pero en esta ocasión lo había dejado un poco confuso.

Quizás si hablaba con Mercia podían solucionar juntos la situación de Viserys aunque conociéndola no estaría muy de acuerdo.

Al entrar al cuarto donde su hijo menor había pasado la noche vio a sus hijos Alexei y Peeta actuando de manera unida y sincera, de todos modos daba gracias a Dios y al Destino que sus otros dos hijos fuesen hombres honestos y no le dieran muchos problemas como Viserys.

-_Zarzá Hijos míos_

_-Zarzá Padre_

_-¿Cómo te sientes hijo?_

_-Bien padre, mucho mejor _

_-¿Adivina a quien encontré velando por él a media noche?_

_-Mi tía Mage supongo_

_-No, fue su novia Katniss_

_-Vaya hijo mío, tienes mucha suerte _

_-Eso mismo le dije yo, esta tan sorprendido que no se lo cree_

_-Eres muy afortunado hijo, serás muy feliz en tu matrimonio_

_-Eso espero_

_-Padre, ¿Ya apareció Viserys?_

_-Sí, llego hace un rato diciendo que le habían robado el teléfono móvil y que había salido corriendo y se perdió_

_-¿Tu le creíste?_

_-No, Conozco a mis hijos mejor que nadie, en especial a Viserys, sin embargo no quise discutir con tu madre, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando algo le ocurre a Viserys._

_-Quizás ya sea hora que Viserys aprenda a ser hombre_

_-Mientras siga con tu madre, lo dudo mucho Alex_

_-Madre nunca tolera nada con él, en cambio con Peeta y conmigo nunca ha sido condescendiente_

_-Le debes respeto y obediencia Alexei, no lo olvides_

_-No lo olvido padre, pero cuando tenga hijos los tratare como tú nos trataste: Todo por igual_

_-Siempre ponte de acuerdo con Anshan para disciplinarlos y todo saldrá bien._

_-Sí, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien._

_-Bien, ¿Peeta estás listo para irnos?_

_-Si_

_-Bien, entonces apóyate en mí y en tu hermano para que podamos salir._

_-Antes de irnos me gustaría mucho agradecerle al jefe Haymitch por su ayuda al igual que a la matriarca._

_-No digas eso Peeta, a quien esperas ver en realidad es a tu novia _

_-No digas tonterías Alex_

_-Bueno ya basta, cuando salgamos de este cuarto podrás despedirte de todos y agradecer su ayuda, en especial a tu novia_

_-Oh Katniss mi lindo Bombón_

_-Deja eso Alexei _

_-Ya basta Alex, ayúdame a sacar a tu hermano_

_-Lo siento padre es que es muy divertido ver a Peeta ponerse como un tomate cada vez que mencionamos a Katniss_

_-Basta hermano_

Cuando por fin lograron hacerlo caminar ya Effie y Katniss estaban en la mesa de la cocina, Haymitch ya se había marchado al trabajo.

_Effie, Katniss, ya nos vamos, Cuidaremos a Peeta en casa_

_-De acuerdo Robert, De todos modos Mage irá a verlo para que nada malo pase con la pierna_

_-Les doy las gracias por cuidarme_

_-De nada Peeta, sabes que siempre eres bienvenido en nuestra casa ¿No es así Kat?_

_\- Si mamá_

_-Katniss, nos vemos _

_-Nos vemos Peeta_

_-¿Ni siquiera se darán un beso?_

_-Alex, basta por favor_

_-Ustedes sí que tienen una relación extraña, no se atreven a darse un besito en público pero me imagino que en privado si lo hacen_

_-Alexei no digas eso_

_-Tranquilos niños es normal darse un beso en público de vez en cuando._

Al ver los rostros de los presentes Peeta tomo la iniciativa, se soltó un poco del brazo de su padre y le dio un beso suave en los labios a su novia.

Al hacerlo su rostro se enrojeció pero su corazón latía a mil

Por su parte Katniss volvía a sentir esa sensación de plenitud que sintió la primera vez que Peeta la besó.

-_Gracias por cuidarme_

_-De nada_

_-Diostedé Peeta _

_-Diostedé Kat_

_\- Te veré más tarde, después de la hora de la comida_

_\- Bien, entonces te espero._

Después de eso se retiraron llevándose a Peeta prácticamente en brazos

Cuando se fueron Katniss iba a subir a su habitación pero su madre la llamó

-_Katniss ven aquí y charlemos un rato_

_\- Si mamá _

Las dos se sentaron en la pequeña sala donde Annie y Katniss hacían los deberes

_-Dime hija ¿Estas feliz por casarte con Peeta?_

_-Bueno mamá yo..._

_-Solo respóndeme si o no Katniss_

_-Si_

_-Entonces supongo que estas enamorada de el _

_-No lo se_

_-¿No te entiendo hija?_

_-Cuando estoy con Peeta me siento diferente mamá._

_-¿Diferente en qué sentido?_

_-El me hace sentir cosas que nunca había sentido, es como si estuviera _

_-Frente al hombre correcto_

_-¿Mamá?_

_-Creo que tu y yo nos parecemos en eso hija, a mi me pasó lo mismo cuando me enamoré de tu padre_

_\- ¿De Haymitch?_

_-No nena, de tu padre Tom_

_-¿Amaste mucho a mi padre?_

_\- Con todo el corazón Kat, verás cuando inicié mi relación con tu padre yo tenía la misma edad de Annie, al principio fue difícil porque como bien sabes yo venía de Ciudad Capitolio, y tu papá era minero, sin embargo con mucha paciencia y amor Tom y yo fuimos construyendo nuestra relación a tal punto de que nos casamos y disfrutamos de una corta convivencia que se intensificó cuando naciste tu._

_Por eso sufrí muchísimo cuando el falleció y demoré tanto en rehacer mi vida con Haymitch a quien he llegado a amar mucho también y creo que sin él no hubiese podido seguir adelante._

_-¿Exactamente qué me quieres decir?_

_\- Lo que te quiero decir Katniss es que no quiero que te cases sin amar a Peeta, porque un matrimonio sin amor es como una valle seco y sin vida._

_-Bueno, Peeta me gusta mucho mamá pero no sé si soy la novia adecuada para el _

_-Cariño puedo decirte que por la forma como él te mira y como se comporta contigo que está enamorado de ti._

_-La verdad es que cuando él me toca o me besa me siento plena y completa_

_-Eso mi pequeña se llama amor, un amor puro y sincero_

_-Ayer el me dijo que me quería más que a su propia vida y yo no supe que decirle._

_-Las palabras surgen cuando deben decirse y en tu caso creo que eso se verá con el tiempo._

_\- ¿Y si él no me quiere cuando se lo diga?_

_-Seria un tonto si no lo hiciera._

_-Tengo miedo mamá_

_-Es normal cielo, es la primera y única vez que te encuentras en esta situación._

_-¿Qué harías tu?_

_-Yo averiguaría exactamente que siento por él para estar segura y poder entregarle mi corazón, igualmente debería saber si soy correspondida_

_-Hechos más que palabras sería mejor, ¿no lo crees mamá?_

_-Nadie puede vivir el destino de otra persona cariño._

_-Me alegra que conversáramos casi siempre tu estas ocupada al igual que yo_

_-Es verdad cariño, por cierto pronto debemos ir con Cinna para empezar a confeccionar tu ajuar de novia _

_-¿Y el ajuar de Annie?_

_-Annie usará el ajuar de su madre Mayslee_

_-Entonces lo más seguro es que Cinna se lo arregle_

_-Es lo más probable._

_-Gracias por escucharme mamá_

_-De nada mi niña _

_-Te quiero mucho_

_-Yo también mi amor._

Después de finalizada su conversación Effie y Katniss se dieron un abrazo lleno de afecto.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Mellark, Mercia acomodaba a su hijo menor en su habitación ubicada en el segundo piso.

_-Ya estás bien instalado, si quieres ir al baño le debes pedir ayuda a tu hermano Alexei._

_-Está bien madre_

_-Iré a la panadería un rato, tenemos mucho que hacer._

_-Puedes irte tranquila madre, yo estaré bien._

_-Entonces nos vemos más tarde_

_-Madre, padre dijo que debías cuidar a Peeta _

_-Alexei por favor, alguien debe estar pendiente de los negocios, tenemos mucho trabajo y poco personal._

_\- Si fuera Viserys estarías aquí metida todo el día_

_-Sabes perfectamente que Viserys es enfermizo desde que era un bebé por tanto necesita mayor atención._

_-Discúlpame madre, no tenía intención de ofender_

_-Nos vemos más tarde._

Mercia se marchó dejando a Alexei y a Peeta solos

_-Se nota que madre prefiere mil veces a Viserys que a cualquiera de nosotros dos_

_-La verdad Alexei hace tiempo entendí que madre no me quiere mucho que digamos_

_-¿Sabes qué? Si Anchan y yo tenemos hijos no los trataría como madre nos trata, los amaría a todos por igual._

_-Alex, ¿Tu y Anchan han hablado de tener hijos?_

_-Claro hermanito, ese tema es básico cuando se establece un convenio nupcial entre dos._

_-Ahora que lo dices no he hablado con Katniss sobre nuestro convenio, no sé qué espera de nuestro matrimonio._

_-Aprovecha que ella vendrá a verte para hablar sobre eso._

_-Está bien_

En ese momento Viserys entro al cuarto de Peeta

-_Vaya hermanito, si que te dieron duro esta vez_

_-Hola Viserys_

_-¿Qué quieres Viserys?_

_-Solo vine a ver porque había tanto alboroto con Peeta, es todo_

_-Ya lo viste, así que vete de aquí_

_\- Alex ¿No te cansas de ser tan insufrible? Cuando se trata de Peeta eres peor que Padre_

_-No me digas y cuando se trata de ti, madre se olvida de que el mundo existe_

_-Eso es porque no soy un idiota como tu_

_-No Viserys eso es porque nunca aprenderás a madurar mientras madre te cubra la espalda_

_-Mami es la única que me ama tal y como soy, no como padre que pretende convertirme en algo que no quiero ni deseo ser._

_-No entiendes nada Viserys, en verdad pareces un bebé de 5 años y no un hombre de 23_

_-¡JA! Tú y Peeta son unos tontos, sigan portándose como niños buenos y así no conseguirán absolutamente nada_

_-Largo de aquí Viserys_

_-Atrévete a echarme idiota _

_-Basta ustedes dos - _Quien había hablado era su padre Robert- _¿Alguien puede explicarme qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí?_

_-Viserys y Alexei estaban discutiendo padre, es todo._

_-Alexei_

_-Si padre_

_-Ve a casa de Haymitch y dile a mi tía que me envíe la medicina para tu hermano por favor._

_-Viserys, retírate de aquí por favor_

_-Si padre_

Cuando ambos salieron Robert cerró la puerta, tomó una silla y se sentó al lado de la cama de su hijo.

_-Peeta, ¿estás bien?_

_\- Si padre_

_-Hace días quería conversar contigo sobre tu compromiso con Katniss_

_-Tú dirás_

_-Antes que nada, ¿Estas satisfecho con tu elección?_

_-Si _

_-¿Qué sientes por Katniss?_

_-Al principio sentía un cariño de amigos, pero ahora la amo mucho padre_

_-Entonces estas enamorado de ella_

_-Si_

_-¿Y Katniss te corresponde?_

_-No lo sé_

_-Te lo pregunto porque no quiero que seas un hombre infeliz en tu matrimonio hijo, un matrimonio sin amor es como una flor muerta._

_-A veces siento que ella me quiere, pero no se atreve a decirlo._

_-Me imagino que tú le has dicho lo que sientes por ella_

_-Bueno, ayer le dije que la quería pero ella no me dijo nada _

_-Hijo, lo que pasa es que tu novia no es muy expresiva que digamos, debes darle tiempo._

_-Si_

_-Sabes Peeta, te voy a contar algo que me pasó hace mucho tiempo._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Antes de casarme con tu madre, yo estaba enamorado de otra persona_

_-¿En serio?_

_-Sí, ella era una gran persona y también mi mejor amiga, yo la veía y parecía como si estuviéramos solos ella y yo, lo demás carecía de importancia cuando estaba con ella._

_-Te entiendo, eso me pasa a menudo con Katniss_

_-Ella era muy especial para mí, pensaba casarme con ella y formar una familia a su lado pero…._

_-¿Pero qué? Padre_

_-No contaba con que ella amase a otro y el día del círculo me di cuenta de quién era el afortunado_

_-¿Quién era?_

_-Era mi mejor amigo, lo más cercano que tengo a un hermano._

_-No te entiendo_

_-Era Haymitch, mi primo y mejor amigo._

_-Entonces la mujer que amaste era…_

_-Mayslee, la madre de Annie, tu futura cuñada_

_-¿Qué hiciste cuando te enteraste?_

_-Primero pensé en desafiar a Haymitch como Gale hizo contigo pero me arrepentí al ver cómo ella era feliz con él, como su amor era correspondido, entonces tomé la decisión de irme._

_-Fue así como le dije a mi tío que no quería casarme y que deseaba forjarme un futuro por mi propia cuenta, mi tío al ver mi sufrimiento me dejo ir, llegué al distrito 6 y me inscribí en el curso de panadería, allí conocí a tu madre, reconozco que al principio solo me gustaba pero como iba avanzando nuestra relación aprendí a quererla y respetarla, nos casamos y luego llegaron ustedes, aun así nunca pude olvidar a Mayslee y lamenté mucho enterarme de su muerte cuando llegamos aquí_

_-¿Madre lo sabe?_

_-No, y te agradecería que no se lo dijeras_

_-¿Por qué estas diciéndome todo esto?_

_-Porque eres mi hijo y quiero que seas muy feliz _

_-Estoy seguro de que así será_

_-Lo que te quiero decir hijo mío es que no deseo por ninguna razón que sientas que te casas obligado._

_-No pensaría eso padre_

_-De todos modos hijo lo mejor es que consideres bien el casarte por amor nunca por deber._

_-De acuerdo_

_-Me alegra haber conversado esto contigo_

_-Si padre_

_-Bien _

Con esto daban por finalizada la conversación

Al atardecer Katniss y Mage fueron a casa de los Mellark para asegurarse que la herida de Peeta no se hubiera abierto con el esfuerzo de caminar hasta su casa.

_-Zarzá a todos - _ Dijo Mage

-_Zarzá Matriarca_

_-Vinimos a ver cómo está el enfermo _

_-Por aquí tía_

_-Gracias Robert _

Cuando entraron al cuarto Alexei y Peeta estaban jugando una partida de dominó

-_Cierro la rueda co hermanito_

_-No, ganaste otra vez_

_-Así es _

_\- Nunca he podido vencerte en el dominó Alex_

_-Eso es porque has estado distraído_

_-No es cierto_

_-Hasta puedo decirte que estas pensando o más bien en quien_

_-Alexei no es gracioso_

_-Oh Katniss ven aquí y dame un beso ¡MUA!_

_-Alexei ya basta_

En ese momento Robert entraba acompañado de Katniss y de Mage

-_Zarzá a todos_

_-Zarzá_

_-Peeta, mi tía vino a revisarte la pierna para ver como sigues _

_-Gracias_

_-Lo dicho padre, Peeta se pone como un tomate cada vez que menciono a Katniss, parece un semáforo cambiando de color._

_-Alexei ya no me molestes_

_-Katniss vino a ayudarme a ver tu herida Peeta, de todos modos esto le servirá para su formación como médico._

_-Mejor los dejo solos hermanito. Padre voy a preparar la merienda, ¿vienes conmigo?_

_-Adelántate, ya te alcanzo y por favor ve a buscar a Viserys para que salga de donde este_

_-Está bien padre_

_-Vamos a ver como esta tu pierna. - _ Dijo Mage quitando los vendajes con cuidado- _ Katniss lavaste la herida esta mañana con las hierbas que te dije antes de que el despertara, Te felicito._

_-Solo hice lo que me indicaste abuela_

_-Eso y que también lo hiciste con mucho esmero_

El turno de sonrojarse ahora era de Katniss

_-Matriarca, ¿Cuándo podré levantarme?_

_-Ten paciencia hijo, te levantaras cuando ya hayas sanado_

_-No me gusta estar aquí de ocioso cuando hay trabajo que hacer, además me atrasare en la escuela_

_-Peeta, por el trabajo no te preocupes tus hermanos y yo nos turnaremos para estar en la panadería y en ese caso Alex y yo, podemos cuidarte después de haber cumplido con el trabajo_

_-Yo podría venir a cuidarlo después de la escuela-_ Dijo Katniss en tono serio

-_Bueno eso estaría muy bien, obviamente uno de nosotros estará con ustedes para ayudarte a llevarlo al baño._

_-Eso estaría bien, señor Mellark solo que preferiría que fuera Alexei o usted, Viserys y yo no nos llevamos muy bien._

_-Comprendo Katniss._

_-Quizás así podrías ponerte al corriente con la escuela y cuando ya estés bien no tendrías que atrasarte mucho hijo._

_-Está bien, así no moriré de aburrimiento y tendré una agradable compañía_

_-Ya esta lista la merienda padre._

_-¿Encontraste a Viserys?_

_-No está aquí _

_-Viserys sabe que está castigado_

_-Quizás se fue a trabajar y no le avisó a nadie_

_-Llamaré a tu madre para saber si está con ella_

Robert se retiró a su despacho para llamar a su esposa, si Viserys no estaba con ella entonces ya se atendría a las consecuencias de un buen castigo

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Peeta, Alexei llevaba una bandeja con leche caliente y bollos de queso para Katniss, Mage y su hermano.

_-Apuesto a que Viserys se escapó de nuevo para irse a quien sabe donde_

_-Dime algo Alexei, ¿Tu hermano no respeta a tu padre?_

_-Si lo respeta pero madre es quien tiene la culpa de que Viserys sea así_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Cuando Viserys nació, el estaba enfermo, no recuerdo mucho porque yo era muy pequeño, pero lo que sí sé es que madre se pasaba días enteros sin comer y sin dormir bien por cuidarlo y consentirlo en todos sus caprichos. A medida que fue creciendo se volvió más rebelde y solo madre complaciéndolo en todo podía calmarlo. Cuando padre intervenía se gritaban mucho._

_-¿Y quién te cuidaba a ti?_

_\- Mi abuela Arya era quien me cuidaba_

_-Aprendan esto jovencitos, cuando se tienen hijos a veces se hace necesario demostrarles amor con disciplina, de lo contrario ni ustedes ni ellos podrán ser felices en el futuro._

_-Las cosas se agudizaron más cuando Peeta nació _

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Madre no quería tenerme_

_-No entiendo Peeta_

_-Digamos que madre no quería tener más hijos y yo fui un bebé inesperado_

_-Tu madre no sabe el tesoro que tiene en ti, Peeta._

_-Gracias por eso Matriarca, mi abuela me dice que soy un león con el corazón de un rey_

_-Es cierto, el abuelo dice que Peeta es como el león de nuestro clan, fuerte pero con un corazón de oro_

_-Yo estoy segura que así es._

_-Matriarca, creo que estos dos tienen una conversación pendiente ¿Por qué no los dejamos solos un rato?_

_-Bien, te ayudaré con esto, Katniss hija no tardes mucho._

_-Si abuela_

Alexei y Mage salieron pero por normas del decoro, debían dejar la puerta de la habitación abierta

_-¿Cómo te sientes?_

_-Mucho mejor ahora que viniste a verme_

_-No seas tonto Peeta, te mejorarás con o sin mi ayuda_

_-Es en serio Kat, serás una excelente medico, tus manos son mágicas._

_-Gracias_

_-De lo que quería hablarte era sobre nuestro convenio_

_-¿Qué quieres saber?_

_-¿Tu qué esperas de nuestro matrimonio?_

_-La verdad Peeta, espero que tú me ames y me respetes por lo que soy y no por obligación._

_-Yo te quiero y te respeto por lo que eres no por un deber estúpido_

_-Además yo no quisiera cortar tu sueño, así que espero que tú no impidas que realice el mío_

_-¿Cuál es tu sueño?_

_-Quiero ser médico_

_-Yo quiero ser ingeniero de alimentos_

_-Hay otra cosa que quiero decirte y espero que comprendas_

_-Dime_

_-No tendré hijos hasta no haberme graduado de la universidad_

_-No veo por qué no pueda ser, los dos estaremos estudiando y trabajando así que eso vendría más adelante_

_-¿Tu quisieras tener hijos conmigo?_

_-Claro que si, serian muy hermosos_

_-¿Cuántos?_

_-Una docena_

_-¡Peeta, no bromees!_

_-Bueno hablando seriamente con dos niños bastará_

_-Hay algo más_

_-Dime_

_-No tolero que me mientan ni que me oculten cosas que debo saber_

Cuando ella dijo eso Peeta sintió un cargo de conciencia por lo que tenía que decirle sobre Delly y el

-_Entonces creo que debemos empezar ahora_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Tengo algo muy importante que quería decirte hace tiempo_

_-Adelante, dímelo_

_-Se trata de Delly y Yo._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_\- Una vez me preguntaste que relación tenía con Delly y yo te dije que ella era una amiga_

_-¿Acaso no lo era?_

_-No_

_-Era tu novia_

_-Si_

_-¿Ya no lo es?_

_-Mi novia eres tú ahora._

_-En el fondo sabia que me habías mentido _

_-¿Qué?_

_-Vi la duda en tus ojos cuando dijiste que era tu amiga_

_-¿Por qué no me reclamaste?_

_-Porque estaba esperando a que tú me dijeras la verdad_

_-Si no te lo hubiera dicho nunca ¿Te habrías molestado conmigo?_

_-No, pero si me hubiera dolido mucho porque eso significaría que prefieres tener secretos conmigo y no confiar en mi._

_-Entonces a partir de ahora no más secretos ni mentiras ¿Está bien?_

_-De acuerdo_

_-Trato hecho_

Después de eso decidieron sellar su acuerdo con un beso.

Al principio el beso era suave, tierno, luego fue aumentando su intensidad como si los dos necesitaran sentir la fuerza interior y la respiración del otro

En ese instante llegó Alexei.

_-Oigan dejen eso para cuando estén casados_

Katniss se separó de Peeta roja de vergüenza, mientras que Peeta estaba rojo como un tomate y con la respiración acelerada.

_-No es malo darse un beso intenso, pero por favor no lo hagan en público o la gente se escandalizará_

En ese momento se escuchó la voz de Mage llamándola para ir a casa

-_Nos vemos mañana_

_-Adiós Kat_

_-Diostedé Peeta_

_-Diostedé Alexei_

_-Diostedé Katniss_

Luego se escuchó como Katniss y Mage se despedían de Robert y se marchaban a su casa.

_-Peeta, no te conocía esos alcances hermanito_

_-Me siento como si pudiera volar_

_-Wou hermanito mírate, pareces drogado _

_-Por fin hablé con ella sobre Delly y sobre nuestro convenio_

_-¿Cómo tomó lo de Delly?_

_-Alexei, ella es única, no se enojó, al contrario siempre supo que yo había mentido, solo quería escuchar la verdad de mi boca._

_-Te lo dije. ¿Y con respecto al convenio?_

_-Me preguntó si quería tener hijos, yo le dije que si, hasta bromeamos con la cantidad, al final dije que con 2 bastaría._

_¿Por qué fue ese beso?_

_-Sentí la necesidad de darle un beso así y ella me correspondió _

_-No hay duda hermanito, ella te ama de verdad._

_-Me siento feliz_

_-Te voy a pedir algo, no le digas nada a Viserys sobre esto_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Pronto lo sabrás_

Los días pasaron como el viento en un valle de trigo, Katniss iba a ver a Peeta después de clases, acompañada de Grace, casi siempre lo encontraba con Alexei en su cuarto, ella aprovechaba para hacer los deberes y al mismo tiempo poner a Peeta al corriente.

Peeta esperaba la hora de llegada de Katniss con mucha emoción, cuando la escuchaba entrar, su corazón saltaba y su alma se llenaba de paz.

A Katniss le gustaba ir a visitar a Peeta, cada día se daba cuenta de que su prometido era divertido, noble y con un corazón sincero, siempre le decía que la quería y que era muy especial para él, ella lo escuchaba y se sonrojaba.

Para ella aun era difícil expresar con palabras lo que sentía por Peeta

La pierna de Peeta sanaba poco a poco hasta que llego un momento en que ya podía levantarse sin ayuda

Fue entonces cuando Peeta decidió volver a la escuela y empezar a trabajar de nuevo, su madre le decía que debía reintegrarse a sus labores pues había mucho que hacer.

Fue en uno de esos días en que ocurrió una tragedia que cambiaria la vida de todos en el valle de los vencedores.

Ocurrió exactamente un jueves, el día donde más trabajo se presentaba en la panadería debido a la recepción de pedidos para el fin de semana

Alexei y Peeta se encontraban en el cuarto de preparación, cuando Alex recibió una llamada de Plutarch Heavensbee informándole que Viserys había metido a Delly a casa de su padre aprovechando que aun estaba castigado

Alexei decidió entonces ir a su casa, cuando Rue la amiga de Katniss lo llamó a su celular:

_-Hola _

_-Zarzá Alexei_

_-Rue. ¿Necesitas algo?_

_-La verdad no, solo te llamaba para decirte que alguien se metió a tu casa y no he visto salir a tu hermano Viserys_

_-Viste quien era _

_-No, lo que pasa es que Katniss y yo pasamos por allí cuando oímos unos ruidos extraños parecidos a gemidos o gritos ahogados, creemos que tal vez tu hermano este herido_

_-De acuerdo Rue, gracias por la información_

_-De nada_

Sin perder más tiempo le dijo a su hermano Peeta que parecía ser que había ladrones en casa de su padre y que tal vez Viserys podía estar herido, entonces Peeta dejo el delantal y se fue con su hermano mayor

Al llegar entraron por la puerta trasera sin hacer ruido, cuando efectivamente escucharon ruidos provenientes de la habitación de Viserys.

-_Peeta, ve a la panadería y dile a Padre que algo raro está pasando aquí, que no vemos a Viserys por ningún lado._

_-¿Podrás solo con lo que pase allá arriba?_

_-Sí, pero date prisa no puedo contener esto solo_

_-Bien_

_-No se te ocurra volver sin nuestro padre_

_-De acuerdo_

Aprovechando que su hermano se había ido, Alexei se acercó a la puerta del cuarto de Viserys que estaba entreabierta, allí estaban Delly y su hermano teniendo relaciones de una manera salvaje.

Con mucho cuidado sacó su celular y empezó a grabarlos mientras tenían sexo de manera descarada e indiscreta.

Cuando ya había grabado lo que necesitaba, salió de la misma manera que entró y esperó a su padre y a su hermano en el frente principal de su casa.

Su padre llegó de manera apresurada junto a Peeta, Robert se disponía a entrar cuando su hijo mayor le dijo

_-Padre, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer_

_-Alexei ¿Qué está pasando?_

_-Allá arriba está ocurriendo lo más asqueroso que puede pasar entre los nuestros_

_-Que cosa, donde esta Viserys_

_-Será mejor que entremos sin hacer ruido y lo veas por ti mismo, luego te lo explicare todo._

_-Bien hijo_

Los tres hombres Mellark entraron en silencio y con mucho cuidado subieron al segundo piso específicamente a la habitación de Viserys, al oír los ruidos Robert, enojado empujó la puerta y encontró a su hijo teniendo un encuentro sexual con Delly Cartwrigth.

_-¡VISERYS QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!_

_-Padre no es lo que crees_

_-SI NO ES LO QUE CREO ENTONCES DIME QUE ES_

Fue entonces cuando detrás de su padre Viserys vio a Alexei y a Peeta mirándolo con desconcierto, entonces Peeta se percató de la presencia de Delly

-_¿Delly?_

_-¡Peeta yo...!_

_-Con que era Viserys el chico del que te enamoraste_

_-Peeta por favor puedo explicarlo_

_-No hay nada que explicar, está claro como el agua_

_-SILENCIO, VISERYS ¿CÓMO PUDISTE TRAICIONARNOS DE ESTA FORMA?_

_-Ella me sedujo Padre, vino a buscar a Peeta y al no encontrarlo me sedujo a mí._

_-No es verdad Viserys, ya es hora de que te sinceres con tu padre, Señor Mellark hace exactamente 1 año su hijo Viserys y yo tenemos un noviazgo._

_-UN NOVIAZGO CON ESTA GORYER VISERYS, ES VERDAD ESO_

_-Te juro que no es cierto Padre_

_-No solamente eso, estoy embarazada y el responsable es Viserys_

_-Yo no embaracé a esta estúpida _

_-Deja de negarlo todo Viserys, tu sabes que es verdad- _ Dijo Alexei desde la puerta

-_No es cierto, el responsable de eso es Peeta_

_-No Viserys, Peeta no pudo haber sido, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque hace más de 13 meses ellos no tienen nada ni siquiera un beso, el único hombre con el que ella ha estado eres tu hermanito y tengo pruebas que lo demuestran_

_-MUESTRAMELAS AHORA MISMO_

_-Este video es de hace media hora Padre, Mira_

En ese momento Robert se sentó en una silla cercana y tomando el celular de Alexei vio el video de Delly y Viserys teniendo sexo en su casa.

Mientras su padre veía el video Alexei hizo pasar a Plutarch Heavensbee quien traía un sobre de manila con fotografías, un Cd de video, el celular perdido de su hermano y unas joyas de su madre que días pasados se habían perdido de casa de los Mellark.

Además Alexei fue a buscar el calendario con el extraño mensaje de Viserys.

-_Señor Heavensbee, Gracias por venir_

_-Aquí está todo lo que me pidió Señor Mellark incluyendo el celular y las joyas que su hermano había robado para la casa de empeño_

-_Bien, lo veré pronto para darle su comisión _

_-De acuerdo Señor_

_-Gracias_

Alexei despidió a Plutarch y se dirigió al segundo piso donde su padre, sus hermanos y Delly estaban en silencio.

-_Aquí están las pruebas de la deshonra de Viserys Padre_

_-Desde cuando sabias de esto Alexei_

_-Desde hace poco mas de 3 meses _

_\- ¿Y por que hasta ahora vienes a decir todo esto?_

_-Porque estaba buscando las pruebas de las acciones deshonestas de Viserys padre, están allí en ese sobre._

Robert tomó el sobre y lo vació sobre el escritorio de Viserys, allí había fotografías que mostraban la relación ilícita de Viserys con Delly, el celular que un mes antes Viserys supuestamente había perdido, el calendario con el mensaje y el expediente medico de Delly confirmando su embarazo.

Además estaban las joyas que Mercia había perdido días antes, acusando a Alexei y a Peeta de haberlas tomado sin permiso.

_-Sé que esto esta mal padre, pero no tuve otro camino, Viserys estaba preparando todo esto para hacerle daño a Peeta y por ende a todos nosotros._

_-Padre, que no lo ves, esto Alexei lo hizo porque me odia_

_-No es cierto Viserys, aquí el único deshonesto eres tu, pretendías que Peeta fuese juzgado como traidor, así tu te quedarías con todo, incluyendo a su novia._

Robert veía el contenido del sobre una y otra vez, su aspecto era sombrío, hasta que reaccionó y dijo:

_Usted- _ señalando a Delly- _Vístase y espéreme abajo, Alexei, Haymitch ya debe estar en casa, dile que venga con alguien del consejo gitano y tu Peeta, llama a tu madre y dile que algo grave paso aquí pero no le digas nada mas hasta que llegue._

_En cuanto a ti Viserys, tú y yo arreglaremos cuentas de una vez._

Todos los presentes hicieron lo que Robert les había dicho, cuando se vio solo con Viserys se levantó de donde estaba y cerró la puerta.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 24: El castigo**

**Toda acción sembrada con la semilla del mal, será castigada con la espada de la justicia.**

Al cerrar la puerta, Robert supo que había llegado el momento de convertir a Viserys en un hombre de bien antes de que su corazón terminara de corromperse

Al mirar a Viserys no pudo evitar preguntarse el porqué su hijo hizo tales cosas, llegando a tal punto de manchar el nombre de su familia.

Quizás aún estuviera a tiempo de que su hijo recapacitara pero si no era así tendría que castigarlo según la costumbre de su pueblo.

_-Espero Viserys que tengas una buena explicación a todas estas cosas que has hecho._

_-Tú no me crees, esto es una trampa de Alexei para hacer que me odies más._

_-Jamás te he odiado hijo, he intentado convertirte en un hombre de provecho, pero veo que entre tu madre y yo hemos arruinado tu vida._

_-Claro que si, tú me odias padre, nunca me has querido, todo tu amor y tu confianza fueron siempre para Alexei y sobre todo para Peeta._

_-Deja de decir esas cosas, tu al igual que Alexei y Peeta son parte de mi sangre, como podría odiarte, sería como si me odiara a mí mismo._

_-La única persona en el mundo a quien le importo es a mi mami, ella nunca me ha dejado solo, jamás me ha tratado mal y siempre ha estado conmigo._

_-Pero a cambio de eso Viserys, te convirtió en un flojo, mantenido y bueno para nada, ya era tiempo de que estuvieras terminando la universidad pero no, decidiste ser un rebelde irresponsable y no solo eso, te convertiste en un ladrón y en un traidor._

_-SI, LO ADMITO, FUI YO QUIEN ROBÓ LAS JOYAS DE MAMI, QUIERIA CULPAR A PEETA DE ESO Y DE TODO LO DEMÁS POR QUE LO ODIO, LO ODIO TANTO QUE OJALA HUBIERA MUERTO EN ESE MALDITO DUELO._

Al escuchar a Viserys decir tales cosas Robert haciendo uso de su fuerza, le golpeó el rostro a su hijo, luego lo lanzó a la cama y quitándose el cinturón empezó a golpearlo en la espalda desnuda.

Con lágrimas de dolor, Robert a cada golpe le decía:

_-Esto lo hago porque aún vives en mi casa, llevas mi nombre y sobre todo eres mi hijo. Algún día me agradecerás lo que estoy haciendo._

Mientras tanto en el primer piso, Peeta escuchaba como su padre golpeaba a Viserys, sabía que su padre era un hombre calmado pero cuando perdía el control era mejor quitarse de su camino.

Delly lo miraba con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, había caído en cuenta, demasiado tarde que Viserys no la había amado, solo la había utilizado para sus planes.

_-Peeta..._

_-No me digas nada Delly, lo nuestro ya había terminado hacia mucho pero eso no te excusa de haber sido cómplice de mi hermano en esta monstruosidad._

_-Yo no sabía lo que Viserys estaba haciendo, el al igual que a todos ustedes me engañó de la peor manera._

_-Escúchame Delly, no te hagas el papel de víctima, tú me engañaste, al mismo tiempo que salías conmigo, te revolcabas con mi hermano, sin importarte nada más, fingiendo que aún sentías amor por mí._

_-Lo siento mucho Peeta, yo no quería lastimarte, intenté resolver las cosas muchas veces pero Viserys decía que era él quien debía hacerlo._

_-¿Sabes algo Delly? Muchas veces me sentí culpable por sentir algo más que amistad hacia Katniss cuando estaba contigo, incluso pensé en romper mi compromiso con ella pero ahora que lo veo hubiera sido un error muy grande haber dejado al amor de mi vida por alguien como tú._

_-Perdóname por favor Peeta._

_-Supongo que ahora estas pagando tus errores, no tengo ningún rencor hacia ti Delly, pero no quiero volver a verte._

En ese momento se escucharon unos gritos provenientes de la habitación de Viserys, Peeta a pesar de que su herida no había cerrado del todo, subió corriendo las escaleras y empujo la puerta.

Encontró a su padre arrodillado con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y sudando copiosamente, mientras que Viserys estaba llorando en la cama con la espalda llena de cardenales.

_-Padre, ¡Háblame!_

_-Sácame de aquí Peeta, me siento asfixiado._

_-Ven padre, vamos_

_-¿Tu hermano y tu madre ya llegaron?_

_-No aún no._

_-Bien, ¿Dónde está esa goryer?_

_-Abajo, esperando hablar contigo_

_-Supongo que ahora entiendes él porque nunca estuve de acuerdo en tu relación con esa chica._

_-Si_

Peeta ayudo a su padre a levantarse, en cuestión de minutos su padre había envejecido, sin embargo este se recompuso y se dispuso a hablar con Delly.

Cuando iba bajando las escaleras llegó su hijo Alexei acompañado de Haymitch y de Bette.

Al verlo descompuesto Haymitch supo que su primo estaba pasando por un trago amargo.

_-Robert, me dijo Alexei que necesitabas hablar conmigo y con alguien del consejo. ¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Necesito que saques a un traidor y ladrón de mi casa_

_-¿Un traidor y ladrón? -¿Quién es Robert?_

_-Mi hijo Viserys._

_-Lo que estás diciendo es muy serio Robert, supongo que tienes pruebas de ello._

_-Si me permites te lo explicaré todo, pero primero debo finiquitar un asunto con esta goryer._

_-Bien, te esperaremos aquí_

_-Acompáñeme-_ Dijo en tono serio a Delly, guiándola hacia su estudio.

Al entrar Robert, cerró la puerta e invitó a Delly a sentarse.

_-¿Qué ha pensado hacer con su embarazo?_

_-Pensaba decírselo a Viserys para decidir juntos que hacer_

_-Como ve, mi hijo no está dispuesto a responder por esa criatura, ni siquiera responde por su propia persona._

_-Quizás si me hubiese quedado con Peeta, mi situación sería distinta_

_-No lo creo_

_-Peeta si hubiera respondido por mí y por mi bebé_

_-Sí, pero el precio que hubiera tenido que pagar por ello hubiese sido muy grande, tendría que haberse alejado de su familia y de su gente._

_-Entonces ¿Qué piensa usted hacer conmigo?_

_-Yo no haré nada, señorita, usted se metió con Viserys bajo su propia cuenta y riesgo, ahora al igual que él deberá asumir las consecuencias de sus actos._

_-Supongo que querrá que yo aborte._

_-Nunca dije eso, de todos modos ese bebé no tiene la culpa de las acciones de sus padres, lo que pensaba decirle señorita Cartwrigth es que quizás quiera darlo en adopción._

_-Nunca haría algo así_

_-Entonces debo entender que quiere tenerlo y criarlo con el apoyo de su familia_

_\- No lo sé_

_-Yo de usted pensaría bien las opciones que tiene, Viserys no responderá por usted ahora ni nunca, ahora si su familia la respalda, nosotros haremos lo propio pero si no, la mejor opción que tiene es darlo en adopción._

_-Eso sería como regalar a mi hijo y no deseo hacerlo._

_-Por ahora piénselo detenidamente, No espere que Viserys la ayude, el tiene muchos problemas ahora._

_-¿Puedo verlo?_

_-No lo creo, sin querer usted trajo la deshonra y el oprobio a mi casa, así que le debo pedir que se marche, en 2 días la mandaré llamar para saber su decisión con respecto al bebé._

_-Es poco tiempo para una decisión así._

_-Lo siento pero es todo el tiempo que puedo darle._

_-¿Qué pasará con Viserys?_

_-Lo que pase con él, no es de su incumbencia. Si me disculpa debo atender otros asuntos._

Delly se levantó de su silla con aspecto confuso, quizás Robert tenía razón en decir que la mejor opción es la adopción, aunque primero debía enfrentar a su familia.

Cuando Delly salió, Haymitch, Bette y Alexei entraron en el estudio. Alexei había ido al cuarto de Viserys por el sobre y los documentos para mostrarlos ante los miembros del consejo gitano.

Al ver a su hermano tirado y con heridas en su espalda, Alexei empezó a sentir culpa pero a recordar que Viserys había manchado el honor familiar con sus acciones pensó que había hecho lo correcto.

_-¿Cómo es eso de que Viserys es un traidor y un ladrón? - _ Dijo Haymitch en tono serio

\- _Viserys traicionó a nuestro pueblo al meter una goryer a mi casa para tener relaciones con ella y acusar a otros de esa acción.- _Dijo Robert

_-Ante ustedes tienen la prueba de las acciones de mi hermano, acciones que él hizo para después acusar a mi hermano pequeño, Peeta._

_-Esto es muy grave Haymitch, y más si hay una chica goryer involucrada en este asunto_

_-Falta lo peor, Viserys embarazó a esa chica._

_-No es posible Robert._

_-Yo envié a alguien a investigarlo jefe Haymitch, este investigador estuvo siguiendo de cerca a mi hermano y no solo eso, obtuvo una copia del expediente médico de Delly, allí confirma el estado de embarazo._

_-¿Entonces no comprendo por qué también es un ladrón?_

_-Robó las joyas de Madre para venderlas en una casa de empeño, después nos acusó a Peeta y a mí de haberlas tomado sin el permiso de ella._

_-¿Dónde está el?_

_-Encerrado en su habitación _

_-Te juro Haymitch que tuve que controlarme mucho para no matarlo a golpes._

_-¿Qué quieres que hagamos con él?_

_-Quiero que lo saques del valle, envíalo a donde hagan de él un hombre porque no pienso tenerlo en mi casa un día más._

_-Supongo que no cuentas con el respaldo de Mercia para esto_

_-No, por la misma razón necesito que lo encierres y luego le des la orden de destierro_

_-¿A dónde quieres que lo envíe?_

_Quizás al distrito 11 junto a su tío Bran, tiene un campo de cultivo de especias, quizás el pueda hacer lo que yo no pude._

_-Robert, no te sientas culpable, Viserys no quiso aprender de ti, pero tienes 2 hijos que si siguieron tu ejemplo._

_-Gracias Bette._

_-Para darle la orden de destierro tendremos que hacer un juicio, sabes que es la costumbre Robert_

_-De acuerdo, pero por ahora sácalo de mi casa._

_-Bien_

_-¿Qué hay de la chica goryer?_

_-Ella se irá a su casa, en 2 días._

_-Entonces no debemos perder tiempo, si Mercia no está de acuerdo con esto, lo más seguro es que ella intente liberarlo.-_ Dijo Bette

-_S lo hace, compartirá su misma suerte._-Dijo Haymitch

Y como si hubiesen conjurado al mismo diablo, Mercia apareció en la puerta del despacho de Robert

-_Robert, me dijo Peeta que algo grave había ocurrido ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Mercia, se trata de Viserys_

_-¿Qué le pasó a mi hijo?_

_-Mercia, Viserys fue acusado de traición y de robo ante nuestra familia_

_-No es posible Robert, tú y yo lo hemos educado bien, no puede ser._

_-Hemos educado a un traidor y a un ladrón Mercia_

_-No, Es mentira, tú siempre le has tenido mala voluntad _

_-Alexei, muéstrale a tu madre la deshonra que trajo tu hermano a mi casa._

Sin decir nada Alexei le mostró a su madre el video de Viserys, además de eso las fotos que lo comprometían mas con su delito, a un lado, se encontraban las joyas que días atrás habían buscado y que luego sin pruebas acusó a sus otros dos hijos de robar.

-_Esto no es posible, Robert, ¿acaso no ves que es una trampa para que Viserys pierda tu favor?_

_-Que ciega has estado Mercia, esto es el resultado de poner a Viserys por encima de los demás._

_-No puedes creer estas cosas Robert _

_-Por que las veo y las creo, he tomado una decisión sobre el destino de Viserys_

_-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué hace el jefe Haymitch aquí? esto es un problema de familia_

_-Viserys será juzgado por traidor y por robar a su propia casa, según la costumbre de nuestra nación. El consejo gitano será quien decida el castigo más pertinente para él y por eso será arrestado esta misma noche._

_¿Arrestado? – No Robert no puedes permitirlo, no dejaré que se lo lleven ¡Suéltame!_

Mientras Mercia hablaba Alexei sujetó a su madre, su padre pasó de lado y llevó a Haymitch y a Bette donde estaba Viserys

Viserys ya estaba sentado en la cama, cuando su padre y los miembros del consejo llegaron a su cuarto.

-_Vístete Viserys_

_-Quiero ver a mi mami_

_-Ya es hora de que asumas tus actos como hombre, no como un niñito escondido en las faldas de su madre_

_-Ya tuviste suficiente padre, me castigaste, ahora solo quiero dormir_

_-Podrás dormir Viserys, pero no en mi casa._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Vístete. A donde irás necesitaras ropa_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Te iras a los calabozos como el criminal que eres _

_-No padre, no puedes hacerme esto_

_-Claro que puedo, mientras yo sea el jefe de esta familia, se hará lo que yo diga_

_-No puedes echarme, mami no lo permitirá _

_-Tu madre te llevó por el camino de la perdición consintiendo tus caprichos y niñerías, Hoy eso se acabó._

_-No, -MAMI, AYÚDAME_

_-Llévenselo, apártenlo de mi vista_

Haymitch y Bette ya habían avisado a la guardia gitana, en ese momento entraron 2 hombres portando lanzas, quienes sin medir su fuerza tomaron a Viserys de los lados como un costal de papas, en tanto que él gritaba como un poseso

-_MAMI, POR FAVOR AYUDAME _

Mientras Viserys gritaba, Alexei sujetaba a su madre para que no interviniera en el arresto de su hermano.

-_¡Suéltame Alexei! ¡Tú y Peeta son los culpables de la desgracia de mi pobre Viserys!_

_-No madre, Viserys labró su propio destino y tú si no te controlas, compartirás su suerte_

_-¡No me importa, el es mi hijo! Ustedes nunca serán como el _

_-A Dios gracias, jamás seremos como el, nunca le daríamos a nuestro padre el dolor de una deshonra_

Cuando Viserys llegó arrastrado por la guardia gitana, Mercia se soltó de su hijo mayor, pero al tratar de acercarse a la puerta fue sujetada por la espalda nuevamente por su marido, Robert.

_-No puedes permitir que se lo lleven Robert, por favor_

_-No Mercia, la deshonra no se quedará en mi casa ni un día más_

_-Mami por favor ayúdame, gritaba Viserys semidesnudo._

_-VISERYS, HIJO MIO – _gritaba Mercia enloquecida

Todo el mundo en el valle de los Vencedores vio como la guardia se llevó a Viserys Mellark semidesnudo señalado como un traidor y como un ladrón

Haymitch, al ver el alboroto que esto estaba causando con voz potente dijo,

-_Mañana, al amanecer habrá un juicio por traición, Todos ustedes verán lo que sucede cuando un hijo deshonra a su padre, a su familia y a la nación gitana. Nadie podrá faltar a este juicio, quien ayude a Viserys Mellark a escapar será declarado igual que el un traidor y castigado con la muerte._

Cuando Haymitch terminó de hablar, todos los curiosos se disolvieron como el humo en el aire, solo unos pocos quedaban mirando un espectáculo doloroso. Entre ellos estaba Katniss quien al ver a Peeta supo que el necesitaba olvidar el dolor de la traición de su hermano.

Quizás este era el mejor momento de decirle a Peeta lo que sentía. Seria un bálsamo para aliviar su pena.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 25: El juicio**

**Solo Dios en su infinita sabiduría puede juzgar realmente el corazón de los hombres.**

La guardia gitana se llevó a Viserys arrastrándose semidesnudo gritando enloquecido por todo el círculo de fuego del campamento directamente a los calabozos del consejo gitano.

Allí, la guardia lo encerró en una de las celdas, le pusieron grilletes en las manos y en los pies y le ordenaron guardar silencio hasta el amanecer, pues sería llevado a juicio según lo dicho por Haymitch.

Cuando se vio solo y encerrado, Viserys empezó a gritar pidiendo ayuda a su madre, la guardia que lo cuidaba al principio pensó en ignorarlo pero al ver que había pasado ya una hora y el insistía en gritar como loco, decidieron arrojarle agua fría para que se callara.

Luego de haberle arrojado el agua fría, Viserys estuvo en silencio un rato, luego empezó a gritar nuevamente pero esta vez llamando a uno de los guardias.

Cuando el guardia llegó dispuesto a hacerlo callar, Viserys con voz mortalmente calmada dijo:

_-Quiero hablar con Katniss Everdeen antes de mi juicio. _

El guardia le envió un mensaje a Haymitch con la petición de Viserys, este a su vez intrigado por semejante petición, no envió a Katniss, fue él mismo a los calabozos.

_-Me dijeron que querías hablar con mi hijastra_

_-Vaya, jefe Haymitch, pedí hablar con Katniss no con usted_

_-Si quieres hablar con ella, deberás hablar conmigo primero, muchacho, te recuerdo que no estás en una posición favorable en este momento_

_-Bueno, creo que me conformaré con hablar con usted acerca de la verdadera naturaleza de mi hermanito Peeta._

_-¿Qué locura vas a inventar ahora?_

_-No es invento, Peeta está involucrado con esa goryer, Delly, antes de venir aquí, ella vino a buscarlo a él._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Quiero decir que Peeta es novio de Delly mucho tiempo, antes que él se comprometiera con su hijastra, incluso tienen relaciones intimas, luego cuando llegamos aquí continuaron su relación ilícita hasta hoy._

_-¿Por qué habría de creerte?_

_-Porqué no querrá que su querida hijastra pase la humillación de casarse con un hombre que prefiere la compañía de chicas fáciles como Delly y la engañe como un canalla._

_-Peeta ha demostrado ser un hombre de honor, no como tú_

_-No soy el único traidor aquí, jefe Haymitch, así que tendrá que encarcelar a mi hermano hasta que aclare esta situación _

_-Tu padre solo pidió la prisión para ti, en cuanto a Peeta ya resolveré ese asunto por mi cuenta, y si eso querías decirle a Katniss perdiste tu tiempo._

_-Soy inocente Jefe Haymitch, mi padre y mi mami me sacaran de aquí antes de ese estúpido juicio. _

_-Lo dudo muchacho._

_-Ya verá como me voy a divertir cuando usted haya llamado a todo el clan a ver mi juicio y que nada ocurra._

_-Puedes estar seguro muchacho, mañana serás juzgado._

_-Eso lo veremos_

Haymitch se fue de los calabozos pensando en las palabras de Viserys, para sacarse las dudas lo mejor era hablar directamente con Peeta.

Así que a pesar de que ya era muy tarde, fue a casa de los Mellark.

Quien le abrió la puerta fue Alexei, el hijo mayor de Robert

-_Zarzá Alexei_

_-Zarzá Jefe Haymitch ¿Qué lo trae tan tarde a esta casa? Por favor pase_

_-Necesito hablar con tu hermano Peeta, ¿Esta aquí?_

_-Sí, está en su cuarto_

_¿Y tus padres?_

_-Madre está encerrada en su cuarto, Padre está en el estudio hablando por teléfono _

_-Necesito hablar con tu hermano, luego hablaré con tu padre._

_-Iré por Peeta entonces _

_-Espera, mejor voy yo a verlo, lo que tengo que hablar con él es grave_

_-¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Viserys acusó a tu hermano de engañar a mi hijastra con esa goryer Delly, necesito aclarar eso antes de su juicio._

_-Está bien._

Alexei llevó a Haymitch a la habitación de Peeta, este al verlo pensó que algo malo le había ocurrido a su novia.

_-Necesito hablar contigo Peeta, es urgente._

_¿Le pasó algo malo a Katniss?_

_-No, pero si tiene que ver con ella_

_\- Usted dirá _

_-Es cierto que tú tienes una relación ilícita con esa chica Delly_

_-No_

_-Sabia que tú hermano estaba mintiendo_

_-La tuve antes de comprometerme con Katniss, pero eso se terminó_

_-¿Katniss sabe esto?_

_-Sí, se lo dije hace poco._

_-Tu hermano mandó llamar a Katniss a su celda, pero yo fui en su lugar, fue entonces cuando él empezó a decir que tú y esa chica goryer eran novios hasta el día de hoy y que estabas engañando a Katniss._

_-Como le dije, yo si fui novio de Delly, y ella vino hasta aquí a buscarme pero los dos nos distanciamos, luego me comprometí con Katniss y terminé con Delly. Cuando estuve convaleciente me sinceré con Katniss y ella me perdonó eso._

_-Bien, Peeta tú y tú padre se parecen mucho, manejan las cosas con honor y aunque no estoy de acuerdo con las mentiras, me alegro que ya lo hayas aclarado con Katniss._

_-Gracias_

_-Viserys quería que yo te encerrara a ti también, pero no podía hacerlo hasta que no hablara contigo._

_-Le agradezco su fe en mí._

_-Aun así no sobra advertirte que si Katniss sufre por tu culpa, te dejaré peor de lo que Gale te dejó en el duelo._

_-No se preocupe, no haré nada para merecer eso._

_-Más te vale._

Cuando Haymitch salió del cuarto de Peeta, Robert ya lo estaba esperando en la sala, se veía cansado y agobiado por todo lo que había ocurrido en un solo día.

_-Me dijo Alexei que estabas hablando con Peeta_

_-Estaba aclarando una acusación que hizo Viserys sobre él._

_-¿Qué acusación?_

_-Viserys acusó a Peeta de engañar a Katniss con esa goryer llamada Delly_

_-Supongo que ya lo aclaraste_

_-Sí, me alegra haberlo hecho, de no hacerlo hubiera cometido una injusticia_

_-Creo que Viserys está tratando de retrasar su juicio_

_-Se atrevió a decirme que Mercia y tu lo sacarían antes de eso_

_-De mi parte no lo haré, ni tampoco permitiré que Mercia lo haga_

_-Entonces será una gran decepción para tu hijo saber que si será juzgado._

_-Ya hablé con Bran, vendrá por él mañana después del juicio_

_-¿Cómo está Mercia?_

_-Encerrada, no quiso comer y por su llanto tampoco va a dormir_

_-Es difícil aceptar una traición, más cuando has dado tanto._

_-Digamos que Mercia tiene mucho que pensar ahora_

_-Esperemos que mañana esté mejor para enfrentar el juicio de Viserys_

_-Sinceramente, lo dudo._

_-Diostedé Robert_

_-Diostedé Haymitch y Gracias por todo._

_-Nos vemos mañana_

Al amanecer siguiente, todos los miembros de la comunidad gitana, entre propios y visitantes se congregaron en la casa de reuniones para presenciar el juicio por traición de Viserys Mellark

Haymitch como líder del clan del sinsajo, presidia el estrado principal, al lado derecho estaban Bette, Chaff y los ancianos de la tribu, quienes eran miembros del consejo gitano.

En las sillas del frente estaban los miembros de la familia Mellark vestidos de negro, Robert y Mercia junto a sus hijos Alexei y Peeta.

En el rostro de Mercia se notaba la tristeza y el cansancio, había intentado ver a Viserys antes del amanecer pero Robert se lo impidió aduciendo que lo vería en el juicio.

Por su parte Robert estaba cansado, pues la noche anterior no había dormido mucho, entre tanto Alexei y Peeta estaban al igual que su padre, cansados y un poco temerosos de lo que podía ocurrir

Haymitch pidió silencio y empezó a hablar.

_-Hermanos de sangre y raza, nos hemos reunido aquí para presenciar el juicio de Viserys Mellark por traicionar a su linaje, a su casa y sobre todo por haber manchado el nombre de su familia y sembrar la deshonra entre los suyos._

_-Traigan al reo _

En ese momento dos hombres de la guardia gitana, llevaban a un encadenado Viserys, quien iba semidesnudo, en su rostro se notaba el miedo.

Mercia al ver a su hijo, se levantó de su sitio, pero Robert le hizo un ademan de que volviera a sentarse.

La guardia puso a Viserys en un estrado cerrado, desde allí miraba con miedo y odio a sus hermanos, sobre todo miraba a Peeta, sin poder creer aun que su hermano menor estuviese libre y él encadenado como un criminal.

-_Viserys Mellark-_Dijo Haymitch en tono solemne –_ Fuiste acusado de traicionar al linaje gitano y de deshonrar el nombre de tu padre teniendo relaciones ilícitas en su casa con una chica goryer ¿Cómo te declaras?_

_-Inocente_

_-Miembros del consejo procedan a revisar las pruebas y los testimonios para dar un veredicto justo._

Durante gran parte de la mañana los miembros de la comunidad gitana, escucharon la historia de la traición de Viserys, además de ver las acciones que proclamaban su culpabilidad como las fotos de ellos dos teniendo relaciones intimas y el robo de las joyas de su madre.

Al finalizar la mañana y caer el mediodía, los miembros del consejo gitano le informaron a Haymitch que ya estaban listos para dar su veredicto y por ende la sentencia que Viserys debía cumplir.

_-Miembros del consejo ¿Cuál es su veredicto?_

_-Nosotros, los miembros del Concejo Gitano, declaramos a Viserys Mellark culpable de los delitos que se le acusan y en consecuencia creemos que su sentencia debe ser acorde al delito._

_-¿Cuál es la sentencia?_

_-La sentencia será 25 azotes en la plaza pública y su inmediato destierro de las tierras del clan del sinsajo._

_-NO, NO PUEDEN AZOTARME, MAMI –_Gritaba Viserys muerto de miedo

Entre tanto Mercia se había desmayado al oír que su hijo recibiría 25 azotes en la plaza pública.

La guardia lo llevó a la plaza pública, allí lo ataron a un poste de madera, la gente formó un circulo a su alrededor, Katniss aprovechó la confusión para situarse al lado de Peeta y darle la mano en señal de apoyo y comprensión

Sorprendido por aquel gesto Peeta tomó la mano de su novia con delicadeza y firmeza a la vez, agradeciendo que ella estuviera a su lado en ese momento.

El verdugo que no era nada menos que un hombre enorme a quien los gitanos apodaban simplemente como El fuerte, tenía en su mano un látigo de cuero y tomando cierta distancia del poste donde estaba Viserys, comenzó a agitar en el aire el látigo preparándose para dar el primer golpe.

Robert, Alexei y una desfallecida Mercia miraban con tristeza lo que estaba por ocurrir, el verdugo asestó el primer golpe en la espalda desnuda de Viserys, quien aún dolorido por los cardenales que le había hecho su padre antes de su arresto gritó como un poseso.

En ese momento Peeta apretó la mano de Katniss sin apartar la vista de su hermano, una voz en el gentío contaba el primer golpe.

Luego de este el verdugo continuó dando los azotes sin descanso, Viserys aulló de dolor durante los 10 primeros, luego se había sumido en la inconsciencia hasta que el verdugo terminó.

Cuando ocurrió, Bette fue a ver a Viserys, y saber cómo estaba. Este estaba débil y sangrante la espalda, sin embargo ordenó a los guardias que lo llevaran a los calabozos y buscaran quien lo atendiera. Esa misma tarde se iría del distrito 12.

Cuando los guardias le informaban a Robert que su hijo aun respiraba pero que su espalda estaba demasiado lastimada, Mercia se ofreció a atenderlo, Robert accedió pero con la condición de que un guardia los acompañara.

Al llegar a los calabozos, Mercia vio a Viserys con la espalda sangrante, en silencio lavó sus heridas y les aplicó un bálsamo de hierbas para ayudar a sanarlas.

Viserys al ver quien le estaba curando, la miró con desdén.

_-Esto que me pasó es culpa tuya Mamá_

_-Mi única culpa aquí fue haberte dado más de lo que cualquier hijo hubiese merecido, si estas así no es por mi culpa, yo no te dije que podías darle la espalda a los tuyos y traicionar a nuestra gente._

_-Pudiste hacer que padre me liberara _

_-Ahora que lo veo, Robert tenía razón al decirme que tú ibas por el mal camino por consentirte demasiado, todo este tiempo estuve ciega y descuidé a mis otros dos hijos por ti._

_-No hablarás en serio ¿verdad?_

_-Hablo en serio Viserys, tú te encargaste de destruir mi hogar y hacerme ganar el odio de mi esposo y de mis hijos, pero supongo que eso es mi castigo por pecados pasados, en cuanto a ti espero de corazón que a donde vayas rectifiques tu camino y puedas vivir en paz contigo mismo el resto de tus días._

_-Mami, no puedes estar hablando seriamente ¡No es verdad!_

_-Me ha costado mucho entender que yo tengo parte de culpa por el rumbo que tomará tu vida, sin embargo en el destierro quizás comprendas que el odio no es el camino para vivir._

_-TRAIDORA, ESPERO NO VOLVERTE A VER NUNCA NI A NADIE DE LA FAMILIA MELLARK, LOS ODIO A TODOS_

_-Reniegas de ti mismo Viserys, tú también eres un Mellark, créeme te deseo lo mejor pero no esperes que te ayude nunca mas _

_-LARGATE, NO QUIERO NADA DE TI_

_-Buena suerte hijo y que Dios te ayude _

Mercia salió de la celda y con lágrimas en sus ojos se dirigió a su casa.

En verdad Mercia había entendido durante el juicio que Viserys abusó de su amor de madre, aprovechándose de su atención excesiva hacia él, descuidando a sus otros hijos, poniéndolos por encima de los demás incluso de su marido.

Ahora debía concentrarse en tratar de reconstruir su hogar, tenia 2 hijos que habían sabido comportarse y no precisamente por ella, sino por Robert quien al ver que se concentró en su amor desmedido por Viserys, se hizo cargo de Alexei y de Peeta convirtiéndolos en hombres jóvenes de provecho.

El cargo de conciencia de Mercia era tan grande que durante el camino a su casa, pensó en lo dura que había sido con Alexei y sobre todo con Peeta, quien soportó en silencio su brusquedad aun antes de nacer.

Debía empezar de nuevo, pero no sabia como, por ahora lo único que le quedaba era ver el destierro de Viserys, si cerraba ese círculo, quizás podía hallar las respuestas que necesitaba.

Al entrar a su casa se encontró con que Katniss, la novia de Peeta estaba en la sala con el y con su hermana pequeña, Grace, limpiándose las lagrimas, saludó y fue a su cuarto. No le apetecía hablar con nadie ahora.

Entre tanto Peeta y Katniss conversaban en la sala, mientras que Alexei y Robert estaban en el estudio con Bran, el hermano de Mercia que se llevaría a Viserys.

_-Gracias por apoyarme hoy Kat_

_-No es nada, lo hice con gusto_

_-De verdad, fue bueno que estuvieras conmigo, no hubiera podido soportarlo _

_-Eres muy fuerte Peeta, no te subestimes_

_-Supongo que es por todo lo que ha sucedido_

_-Puede ser_

_-Kat. Puedo preguntarte algo_

_-Dime_

_-¿Qué sientes por mi?_

_-Peeta yo…_

_-Te lo pregunto porque a veces siento que me quieres y en otras ocasiones no es así, no quisiera que te casaras conmigo obligada_

_-Yo te quiero mucho Peeta, como tú me quieres a mí_

_-¿De verdad?_

_-Si_

_-Algún día me lo dirás _

_-No es fácil para mí y lo sabes, nunca he sido muy expresiva con mis sentimientos pero puedes estar seguro de que lo que siento ti es muy especial._

_-Me conformo con eso_

_-Gracias_

Cuando llegó el atardecer, la guardia gitana sacó a Viserys de su celda, su padre le había enviado algunas prendas de vestir que el se había puesto con mucho esfuerzo

En la estación del distrito, se encontraba la familia Mellark, junto a Haymitch, Bran Greyjoy hermano de Mercia y su ayudante Hodor.

La guardia le quitó los grilletes a Viserys, éste no miraba a nadie de su familia, su mirada parecía vacía

Bran le pidió a Hodor llevarlo a su lugar en la estación de trenes, cuando este se retiró, Bran le dio la vuelta a su silla de ruedas y se despidió de todos con un gesto en la mano.

Los Mellark no se movieron hasta que el tren partió del distrito 12.

Con el destierro de Viserys se cerraba una historia de horror que todos ellos preferían olvidar.

Ahora solo quedaba el presente y el comienzo de un futuro no muy lejano


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 26: El porvenir**

**Forjad con vuestras manos, vuestro propio destino….**

Al volver de la estación de trenes los Mellark se dirigieron a su casa en silencio, la tristeza y la decepción podía percibirse en el aire.

Al llegar a casa, Robert se encerró en el estudio, Alexei y Peeta se encargarían de preparar la cena y Mercia se encerró en su cuarto

A los muchachos les preocupaba mucho el estado anímico de sus padres, Peeta le contó a su hermano mayor la paliza que le había dado su padre a Viserys antes de que lo arrestaran, mientras que su madre lloraba y se negaba a probar bocado.

_-¿Qué haremos Alex?_

_-Debemos dejar que todo esto se calme, padre necesita tranquilizarse y madre tiene mucho en que pensar_

_-¿Viste como se despidió de Viserys? , Ni siquiera le dio un abrazo._

_-¿Sabes lo que creo Peeta? Que madre entendió muy tarde que Viserys no era el hijo perfecto que ella creía._

_-Siento lastima por ella, en verdad amó muchísimo a Viserys, más que a cualquiera de nosotros._

_-Eso debió haber sido un golpe duro para ella_

_-Si_

_-Por ahora lo mejor que podría ocurrir es que todo esto se pase al olvido ¿No lo crees Peeta?_

_-La verdad sí._

_-Pobre Viserys, le espera una vida horrible con el tío Bran_

_-¿Alexei, tú piensas que Viserys cambiará algún día?_

_-El futuro es muy incierto Peeta, la verdad espero que Viserys reforme su vida de lo contrario el destino se encargará de que lo pase mal._

Mientras los muchachos tenían esta conversación en la cocina, Mercia empacaba algunas cosas en una maleta.

Había tomado una decisión

Después de empacar, salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al estudio de su esposo

_-Robert, ¿Podemos hablar?_

_-Si claro, pasa_

_-Con todo esto no te he preguntado como estas _

_-Estoy decepcionada pero supongo que sobreviviré_

_-Créeme que daría todo por quitarte ese dolor que tienes en el alma_

_-Precisamente de eso quería hablarte_

_-Dime mi amor_

_-Robert, todo esto con Viserys me hizo darme cuenta que he hecho las cosas mal, que no he sabido ser la esposa que tu quieres ni tampoco una buena madre para nuestra familia_

_-No digas eso querida, tú has tratado de mantener a nuestra familia unida y a pesar de todo siempre me has apoyado._

_-Sé que lo dices para que me sienta mejor pero tú y yo sabemos que no he hecho las cosas como se deben, por eso he tomado una decisión _

_-Dime_

_-Me iré un tiempo al distrito 6_

_-¿Vas a dejarme?_

_-No es eso Robert, yo aun te amo y quiero estar contigo pero necesito un tiempo a solas para pensar y sanarme, solo así podre recuperar mi lugar en nuestra familia._

_-Entonces ¿Cuándo te vas?_

_-Pensaba irme hoy mismo pero llamé a mi madre y ella me dijo que vendría por mi mañana._

_-¿Vas a volver?_

_-Si Robert, volveré lo que no sé es cuando_

_-Lo mejor será que hables con Alexei y Peeta, así no se sentirán mal por tu partida._

_-Creo que para ellos será un alivio que me vaya_

_-No digas eso Mercia, a pesar de todo Alex y Peeta te respetan y te quieren._

_-Bueno eso lo sé, es solo que no he hecho nada para ganarme su amor ni mucho menos su respeto._

_-De todos modos, es mejor que hables con ellos, pronto tendremos que empezar a organizar la boda de Alexei._

_-Sí, para entonces estaré aquí._

_-De acuerdo, pero antes prométeme algo_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Que no te olvidarás de mí, porque yo estaré aquí esperándote_

_-Lo sé querido, no sabes cuánto me duele haberte hecho daño y sobre todo haber arruinado a nuestra familia._

_-Lo sé_

_-¿Me ayudarías a hablar con ellos?_

_-Sí, por supuesto_

Se quedaron en el estudio con las manos entrelazadas hasta que Alexei entro en el despacho de su padre para decirle que ya la cena estaba servida

Se dirigieron al comedor en silencio, mientras comían Robert les dijo que tenía que hablar algo importante con ellos

Peeta y Alexei dejaron de comer para prestarle atención a su padre.

_Hijos, lo que tengo que decirles es importante, como sabemos Viserys fue castigado por sus crímenes en contra de nuestra familia, este hecho es muy doloroso para todos pero en especial para su madre._

_Su madre se irá de viaje un tiempo al distrito 6 con sus abuelos, allí podrá sanar y dejar atrás todo este horror que pasó con Viserys_

Cuando terminó se hizo un silencio casi sepulcral.

El primero en romperlo fue Alexei

_-¿No estarás aquí para mi boda, Madre?_

_-Si Alexei, estaré aquí, solo que tendrán que empezar los preparativos sin mi._

_-Escúchenme, entiendo que todo esto es muy duro para todos pero deben entender que necesito sanar y reflexionar sobre todo el mal que sin querer hice con mis acciones. Por eso en acuerdo con su padre me iré a casa con sus abuelos en el distrito 6, así cuando regrese empezaremos de nuevo. ¿Está bien?_

_-Si madre, por lo pronto yo estaré pendiente de padre y de Peeta_

_-¿No me dirás nada Peeta?_

_-Regresa pronto madre._

_-Gracias_

Terminaron de comer en silencio, luego Alexei y Peeta recogieron la mesa y lavaron los platos, luego subieron a sus habitaciones a descansar, el día había sido muy largo

A la mañana siguiente, Arya llegó en el primer tren, ya estaba al tanto de toda la situación con su hija y su nieto, así que no tuvo que recibir muchas explicaciones de Robert cuando llegó a su casa

_-He venido por Mercia, necesita irse de aquí_

_-Lo sé, ella y yo ya lo hablamos anoche_

_-Lo siento mucho Robert, en el fondo yo siempre supe de la naturaleza horrenda de Viserys, de hecho fui yo quien le advirtió a Alexei sobre el._

_-Gracias Arya, cuida mucho a Mercia por favor_

_-No te preocupes, ya veras que un tiempo lejos de todo esto la ayudará a salir adelante_

_-Avísame si necesitan algo, estaré pendiente _

_-Bien, Robert_

Mercia ya estaba lista para irse, en su mano tenia una maleta de viaje pequeña, iba vestida de un color gris oscuro.

Al ver a su madre, la abrazó en silencio, no había necesidad de palabras para expresar el dolor tan grande que Mercia llevaba en su interior.

-_Será mejor irnos, supongo que ya te despediste de tu marido y de tus hijos_

_-Si, ayer mismo me despedí de Alex y de Peeta_

Entonces soltándose de su madre, Mercia se despidió de su esposo prometiéndole regresar

Alexei y Peeta estaban en la panadería cuando su madre se fue del distrito 12, en sus corazones esperaban que ella pudiera olvidar y seguir adelante por el bien de todos en especial por su padre.

Desde la partida de Mercia, ya había pasado un mes, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad por lo menos, ya el incidente de Viserys había quedado atrás.

Una tarde después de clases, Peeta, Katniss, Annie y Rue fueron llamados a la oficina de la directora, la señora Wiress

_-Me alegra mucho hacerle saber a ustedes estas grandes noticias_

_-¿Qué ocurre? - _ Preguntó Annie preocupada

-_No te preocupes, no es nada malo, hace un mes recibí una carta de la Universidad estatal de Panem solicitando los 4 mejores estudiantes del último año en nuestra academia y yo envié los nombres de ustedes._

_-¿Nosotros? –_ Dijo Rue con el corazón en la boca

_-Si Rue, ustedes. Esta mañana recibí la carta de respuesta de parte de la universidad y les llegó esto-_dijo la directora- entregándole a cada uno un sobre amarillo con el logo del Capitolio.

-_¿Qué es?_-Preguntó Peeta intrigado

-_En ese sobre, señor Mellark, se encuentra la carta de aceptación de cada uno de ustedes, lo que quiere decir que están becados para estudiar en Ciudad Capitolio, la Universidad Estatal de Panem será su alma mater durante los próximos 5 años a partir de su graduación_

_-¿Eso significa que, nosotros fuimos becados para estudiar en el Capitolio?_

_-Así es Katniss, los felicito y espero que nunca olviden de donde son- Pueden irse._

Desconcertados, se retiraron de la oficina de la directora, en silencio miraban el sobre y se miraban entre ellos, estudiar en Ciudad Capitolio era un privilegio que solo unos pocos podían tener.

Quien rompió el silencio fue Annie

-_¿Saben lo que esto significa? – Tendremos que dejar nuestro hogar para irnos al Capitolio._

_-Ann, mejor será hablar esto con Mamá y Padre –_replicó Katniss

-_Mi padre se va a poner muy contento –_Dijo Rue

-_Yo tendré que tratar este asunto con mi padre –_ Dijo Peeta

-_No solo tenemos que hablar con mama y papá, en mi caso tendré que decirle a Finnick _

_-No me imagino como va a reaccionar Tresh cuando se lo cuente_

_-Supongo que en nuestro caso Peeta, es algo bueno que estemos juntos en esto_

_-Si, pero aún así me preocupa lo que vaya a decir mi padre_

_-Por ahora lo mejor será hablar con nuestras familias antes de tomar una decisión –_Dijo Rue en tono serio

Se fueron los 4 juntos a sus casas meditando la situación y la oportunidad que se les presentaba

La primera en enfrentar a su familia fue Rue, durante la cena de ese día

_-Mami, Padre- tengo algo muy importante que decirles_

_-¿Qué pasa hija? –_dijo Bette

-_Me ofrecieron una beca por 5 años en la universidad estatal en Ciudad Capitolio_

_-Cariño eso es maravilloso_

_-No les molesta que me vaya a estudiar fuera del distrito_

_-Rue, una vez tuvimos que sacrificar nuestros sueños por razones que ahora no vienen al caso pero contigo es diferente - _ dijo su madre

_-Queremos que seas feliz y si para eso debes irte al Capitolio nosotros te apoyaremos en eso_

_-El problema es como lo va a tomar Tresh_

_-Tresh va a tener que entender que tú no puedes sacrificar tus sueños por el, si te ama, sabrá esperarte, si no, romperemos el convenio _

_-¿Te vas sola o con alguien mas?_

_-Me voy con Peeta, Katniss y Annie_

_-Me alegro mucho por ti cielo, no te marcharás tu sola_

_-Gracias Padre_

Mientras tanto en casa de Haymitch Annie y Katniss hablaban con sus padres

-_Padre, no quiero dejar a Finnick pero comprendo que esta es una oportunidad que no volveré a tener_

_-De Finnick me encargo yo Annie, por ahora piensa en tener lista la documentación para presentarte en la Universidad_

_-No creo que eso sea lo mas conveniente papá, yo debo hablar con Finnick antes de que tu lo hagas_

_-Entonces habla con el esta noche cuando venga a verte, si ese muchacho se pone pesado entonces yo me haré cargo_

_-Está bien padre, gracias_

_-Katniss, en tu caso esta muy bien que Peeta haya sido seleccionado también, así no habrá problemas entre ustedes_

_-Eso está muy bien padre, pero tengo algo que decirte_

_-Tú dirás cielito_

_-Debemos aplazar la fecha de la boda, Peeta y yo creemos que sin la presión de la boda podemos concentrarnos mejor y tendremos más tiempo para planearla_

_-Eso lo arreglo yo con Robert, estoy seguro que el no se va a oponer_

_-Gracias_

_-Luego veremos donde van a vivir y lo de su sostenimiento allá ¿De acuerdo?_

_-Si padre_

Mas tarde en casa de los Mellark, Peeta hablaba con su padre en su estudio

-_La verdad no me esperaba esto hijo, pero entiendo que es una gran oportunidad para ti_

_-¿No te molesta que me vaya a estudiar al capitolio?_

_-No hijo, me alegra mucho que tu esfuerzo en los estudios haya rendido frutos _

_-Quisiera pedirte algo_

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Katniss y yo hemos decidido aplazar nuestra boda, creemos que no tendremos tiempo para planearla como es debido, además durante las vacaciones vendré a trabajar, quiero empezar a reunir el dinero para comprar la casa donde Katniss y yo vamos a vivir._

_-Me parece muy buena idea hijo mío. De todos hablare con Haymitch para ultimar detalles y esas cosas_

_-Gracias_

_-De nada Peeta_

Esa misma noche Annie y Rue hablaron con sus respectivos novios, Finnick y Tresh por un lado Finnick le dijo a Annie que no tenía problema alguno en esperarla el tiempo que fuese necesario, mientras que en el caso de Rue la situación se complicó un poco

-_¿Acaso quieres irte al Capitolio y dejarme para siempre Rue?_

_-No es eso Tresh, entiéndeme esta es una oportunidad que no volveré a tener, ser un becado en la universidad estatal es un privilegio_

_-Tu decides Rue o te quedas conmigo aquí o te vas a estudiar al Capitolio pero te lo advierto si te vas nuestro convenio se romperá_

_-Entonces lo lamento Tresh, no me casaré contigo, te quiero muchísimo pero no estoy dispuesta a ser infeliz solo por tu egoísmo sin razón _

_-Entonces, hasta nunca Rue_

_-Adiós Tresh _

Rue le devolvió el anillo de compromiso a Tresh, este lo tomó y se levanto dispuesto a marcharse sin mirar atrás

Cuando se fue, Rue subió corriendo a la habitación de sus padres para informarles de su nueva situación, Marisa y Bette al ver que su hija estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de aprovechar su beca decidieron apoyarla en su decisión de romper el convenio entre ella y Tresh

A otro que la vida le daba una oportunidad de mejorar su vida para bien fue a Gale

Una carta de las fuerzas armadas de Panem, con sede en el distrito 2 le decía que había sido aceptado en el curso de oficiales donde además de estudiar, podría darle una mejor asistencia medica a su madre y sus hermanos.

Gale no lo pensó mucho y aceptó de manera inmediata, el curso duraría 5 años igual que una carrera universitaria.

Y así llegó la graduación en la preparatoria.

Fue una ceremonia sencilla pues en esa misma semana serian las admisiones para la universidad.

El día en que todos ellos debían presentarse en sus respectivas universidades y academias se encontraron en la estación de trenes

Annie, Rue, Katniss y Peeta se presentarían al día siguiente en las oficinas de admisión en Ciudad Capitolio, Effie viajaría con ellos para arreglar lo de su estadía, pues se enteró por Ismeni con quien aun seguía en contacto después de tantos años que su tío Claudius le había heredado la casa donde había vivido hasta que se casó con Tom.

Por normas de decoro y para proteger la reputación de Katniss, Peeta decidió vivir en las residencias estudiantiles, sin embargo vería a su novia todos los días después de clases y los fines de semana.

Por su parte Gale se iría al distrito 2 donde viviría en el cuartel general de la Academia de las Fuerzas Armadas.

Antes de partir todos se despidieron de manera cordial. Gale y Peeta se despidieron con un apretón de manos

Todos ellos iniciarían una vida nueva, lejos de sus familias, una vida donde con sus propias manos construirían su futuro.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 27: Un futuro y una boda**

**El hombre dejará la casa de su madre y su padre y se unirá a su mujer. Juntos serán una sola carne, un solo cuerpo y un solo espíritu.**

**Libro del Génesis**

El tiempo pasó como el soplo del viento sobre el mundo. Muchas cosas cambiaron y otras se quedaron estancadas en el abismo del tiempo esperando su momento.

Katniss, Annie y Rue se establecieron en la casa que era de Effie, allí Ismeni y Margo cuidaban de ellas, se encargaban de la compra y de mantener la casa limpia, así las jóvenes podían dedicarse a estudiar.

Por su parte Peeta vivió en las residencias estudiantiles durante toda la carrera, allí estableció amistad con algunos jóvenes mas como Marvel Tyrel, un joven del distrito 1 quien también estudiaba en la misma facultad que él y su novia Glimmer Lannister quien estudiaba con Annie

También se consiguió enemigos como un joven llamado Cato Crane, quien era hijo de un importante magistrado y que creía ser superior a todos por ese hecho además no perdía oportunidad para fastidiar a Peeta con comentarios mordaces acerca de los gitanos.

La relación entre Katniss y Peeta iba afianzándose más, pues el muchacho iba a visitarla a su casa todos los fines de semana, además hablaban por teléfono todas las noches.

Algunas veces se permitían salir fuera de casa pero casi siempre iban acompañados por Annie o por Rue.

Annie tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para estudiar y aguantar el tiempo que no vería a su novio Finnick, aunque todas las tardes después de clases, él la llamaba y los fines de semana se comunicaban por Videoconferencia, eso a ella no le bastaba.

En cierto modo Annie envidiaba la suerte de su hermana Katniss por tener a Peeta a su lado y eso la ponía triste.

Sin embargo una tarde de mayo, durante su tercer año, recibió una sorpresa que hizo que ese sentimiento de pesar se esfumara

Finnick había viajado al Capitolio a verla.

Cuando Ismeni le había dicho que tenia visita, se imaginaba que era su padre o alguna de sus compañeras de curso pero al ver a su novio se puso muy contenta.

Esa noche hubo cena especial en la casa, luego de la cena Annie le mostraría a Finnick algunos de sus sitios favoritos del Capitolio obviamente acompañados por Peeta y Katniss.

Desde esa visita, Finnick iba a verla unas dos veces al mes.

Peeta iba en vacaciones al distrito 12 para trabajar con su padre y así ahorrar el dinero necesario para la casa que compartiría con Katniss, así mismo para su ajuar y el de ella

Desde que ingresó a estudiar Rue se anotó en clases extracurriculares, pues solo con la mente ocupada podía olvidar la manera egoísta como Tresh la había rechazado solo por seguir su sueño de ser arquitecto profesional.

Algunos chicos goryer intentaban salir con ella fuera de la facultad pero ella con amabilidad y educación los rechazaba ganándose la fama de chica solitaria.

Cuando veía a Katniss y a Peeta y últimamente a Finnick y a Annie juntos, en su corazón se albergaba un sentimiento de pérdida, sin embargo no se arrepentía de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

Esperaba que el tiempo en la Universidad le ayudara a olvidarse de Tresh por ello estudiaba hasta muy tarde para acostarse cansada sin soñar nada.

Así pasó el tiempo y llegó en primavera el día de la graduación en la Universidad Estatal de Panem.

Dos días antes los Mellark, los Abernathy, los Hasan y Finnick Odair llegaron a Ciudad Capitolio para presenciar la graduación de sus respectivos hijos y en el caso de Finnick ver la graduación de Annie, en sus caras se veía el orgullo y la satisfacción de ver a sus hijos y novia convertirse en profesionales.

Katniss se graduaría como Medico, Annie seria Analista Político, Peeta se graduaría como Ingeniero de Alimentos y Rue seria arquitecto

En el auditorio principal se reunieron todas las facultades, hubo discursos por parte de los distintos decanos de cada facultad, luego se procedió a entregar los títulos por orden

Todo este acto tuvo una duración de 2 horas y media

Al finalizar todos vestidos con togas oscuras y birretes, se tomaron fotografías, primero ellos solos con su diploma en mano, luego solo los graduados por ultimo cada uno se hizo la fotografía familiar.

En el caso de Annie y Katniss, en la foto estaban Effie, Haymitch, Grace y su abuela Mage.

Por parte de Peeta en la foto quedaron Robert, Mercia y su hermano mayor Alexei junto a su esposa Anchan quien ya tenía 3 meses de embarazo.

Por parte de Rue, estaban sus padres Bette y Marisa, orgullosos de ver a su única hija convertida en la profesional que quería ser.

Luego Annie se hizo tomar una foto con Finnick y Peeta junto a Katniss.

Después de salir de la Universidad todos se fueron a un elegante restaurante donde en medio de alegría y orgullo celebraban el acontecimiento.

Fue entonces cuando un hombre elegantemente vestido con ropa estrafalaria se paró junto a la mesa donde estaban reunidos, detrás de él estaba Cato Crane.

El hombre era nada más y nada menos que Seneca Crane, el magistrado que Effie había plantado el día de su boda.

Seneca no les dijo nada, simplemente los miro con desdén, luego le hizo una señal a su hijo para que se dirigieran a su respectiva mesa

_-Ese hombre nos miró como si fuéramos menos que el- _ Dijo Bette serio

_-Déjalo Bette, la gente del Capitolio es así- _ Repuso Haymitch

-_Ese chico Cato, es un vanidoso de primera y no solo eso ha cambiado de carrera como cambiar de camisa, debió graduarse hace 2 años –_Dijo Peeta.

_-Dejémoslos en paz, no vale la pena hablar de ellos- _ Dijo Annie alegre.

Al terminar la cena, se retiraron del lugar y se dirigieron a descansar, pues al día siguiente partirían al distrito 12.

Esa noche Rue no podía dormir, le preocupaba mucho ver a Tresh de nuevo.

Había hecho un esfuerzo enorme por no preguntar nada referente a él, por no indagar que había sido de su vida en todos estos años que ella estuvo ausente.

Pero esa noche la curiosidad pudo más que su dolor y le preguntó a su madre que había pasado con su ex novio.

_Mami, ¿Qué ha pasado con Tresh en todo este tiempo?_

Marisa sorprendida por la pregunta de su hija no supo que decir, quien le respondió fue Bette.

_-El está casado Rue, se casó un mes después de que tú te fuiste_

_-Vaya, debió tener mucha prisa por hacerlo_

_-Pero la vida se encargó de cobrarle ese error- _Dijo Marisa en tono triste

-_¿Qué pasó?_

_-La chica, que se llamaba Foxy, era una goryer, murió hace un mes._

_-¡Que terrible! ¿Cómo murió?_

_-Se suicidó. Tresh la encontró con las muñecas cortadas en la tina del baño _

_-¿Por qué?_

_-En la carta que le dejó a él le decía que se había suicidado porque él no la quería, que solo la había utilizado._

_-¿Tienen hijos?_

_-No, pero Chaff lo echó de su casa cuando se casó_

_-Que triste, a pesar de todo me da lastima saber todo eso_

_-No te pongas triste hija, Tresh actuó de modo precipitado contigo, tomó una loca decisión y eso le costó su propia estabilidad _

_-En fin, el fue muy egoísta conmigo, quizás el destino me tiene reservado otra pareja _

_-No te angusties linda, todo llega cuando debe llegar._

_-Gracias a ambos por apoyarme._

_-No es nada cariño, ahora descansa mañana volveremos a casa _

_-Si_

Con lo que le había dicho su madre y su padre, Rue pudo comprender que Tresh no la hubiese querido tanto como afirmaba y que habría sido una equivocación casarse con el.

Por ahora regresaría a su hogar, buscaría un empleo y quizás mas adelante dedicaría algo de su tiempo a los asuntos del corazón

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, todos estaban reunidos en la estación de trenes de Ciudad Capitolio listos para viajar al distrito 12

Effie le dio las gracias a Ismeni y a Margo por cuidar de sus hijas y de Rue, luego les hizo la invitación a la boda de Annie y Katniss, después les entregó un sobre lacrado color café

Dentro del sobre estaban las escrituras de la casa de su tío, que ahora pertenecería a Margo y a Ismeni

_-No puedo aceptar esto Effie- te las devuelvo-_Le dijo Ismeni angustiada

-_Escucha, esa casa nunca me perteneció, para mi era mas una prisión que un hogar pero a pesar de eso quiero que sea tuya, además yo ya hice mi vida en el distrito 12 junto a mi familia._-Le dijo Effie con cariño

_-Sabes que puedes volver cuando quieras_

_-Lo sé Ismeni y te lo agradezco, las espero en la boda de mis hijas_

_-Trataremos de asistir _

_-Entonces hasta pronto_

_-Hasta pronto_

El tren partió y después de casi 8 horas de viaje, llegaron al distrito 12, al valle de los vencedores, su hogar.

Estar en casa era lo que ellos necesitaban para sentirse completos, puesto que en el capitolio a pesar de las comodidades y los lujos, se habían sentido como intrusos.

Ahora solo quedaba empezar a planear la boda de Katniss y de Annie.

Por ello una semana después de haber llegado al distrito, Haymitch, Robert, Landor, Peeta y Finnick se reunieron para fijar la fecha de la boda, la primera boda doble que se celebraría en el valle de los vencedores.

Acordaron celebrarla bajo la luna de Beltane o la fiesta de la cosecha de primavera. Esta fiesta se llevaría a cabo dentro de un mes.

Por su parte Finnick le informó a Haymitch que ya tenia lista la casa donde Annie y el vivirían en el distrito 4.

Mientras que Peeta ya estaba viendo residencias con la ayuda de su hermano Alexei, quien ahora se hacia cargo de la panadería y demás negocios de su padre pues este había decidido retirarse para disfrutar de un merecido descanso junto a Mercia.

Peeta no quería una casa enorme, al contrario quería un sitio espacioso para ambos, además de dos habitaciones más y un estudio, pues durante la universidad él había desarrollado un gusto especial por la pintura, afición que le ayudaba a relajarse.

Haymitch les informó a sus hijas sobre la fecha de la boda, al ver que no les quedaba mucho tiempo debían apresurarse con los preparativos más importantes como el ajuar de ambas novias.

Por el lado de Annie, el ajuar seria el mismo que usara Mayslee, su madre, el día que se casó con su padre, obviamente haciendo algunos ajustes de medidas y complementos.

Cinna ya había empezado a confeccionar el ajuar de Katniss, pues antes de irse a estudiar, Katniss le había comentado como quería su vestido de novia, lo demás lo dejaría por su cuenta.

Effie empezó a ver los turnos del salón de belleza y con la ayuda de Mage empezó a confeccionar con su propia mano, los pañuelos de honra de sus hijas, para la prueba del pañuelo.

Por el lado de los Odair y de los Mellark, las madres de los novios también comenzaron a confeccionar los pañuelos donde los muchachos harían el juramento de honra.

Por otra parte Robert dejó su retiro y empezó a reunir a las personas que le ayudarían a elaborar el pastel de bodas, pues este seria el último que hornearía.

Haymitch hizo la solicitud de matrimonio de Katniss y de Annie ante el edificio de justicia, este trámite debía hacerse con anticipación.

Aparte de ayudar con la confección de los pañuelos de sus nietas, Mage se encargaría de la cena que se ofrecería ese día, para ello se puso de acuerdo con la abuela de Peeta y con la madre de Finnick, quería que todo saliera perfecto.

Y en medio de los preparativos y de los ires y venires se llegó la fecha de la boda.

En la mañana los padres de los novios, junto a ellos fueron al edificio de justicia del distrito 12, para registrar su unión según la ley del Capitolio.

Luego regresaron y después de una breve conversación se despidieron pues no se volverían a ver hasta el atardecer.

En casa de los Abernathy, había un revuelo total, pues Cinna debía vestir a ambas novias pero antes debían cumplir con las tradiciones de su pueblo.

Mage Con Annie y Effie con Katniss las empezaron a preparar desde el mediodía, las hicieron tomar un baño relajante con esencias de sándalo, Rosas y azahares.

Luego les aplicaron una crema especial hecha con rosas blancas y azucenas

Después Cinna y Vernia procedieron a maquillar y a peinar a las novias, Vernia se encargó de Annie y Cinna de Katniss

Luego de maquillarlas y ponerles la ropa interior, procedieron a vestirlas con sus respectivos vestidos de Novia

El vestido de Annie, era el mismo con el que su madre Mayslee se había casado con su padre, solo que Annie le pidió a Cinna que le colocara un cinturón rojo de seda, con incrustaciones en cristal Swarosky de color blanco

Cinna también reconstruyó la corona, poniéndole los cristales que le faltaban a la pieza, aunque se veía muy conservada

El vestido de novia de Katniss era un vestido con corte estraple, color blanco perla, tenia cristales Swarosky incrustados en la parte frontal, no llevaba mangas, la corona era una sencilla tiara color plata brillante, pues estaba hecha en cristales como el vestido.

Luego de vestirlas, entraban familiares y amigos a ponerles los complementos.

Grace como hermana menor de ambas les colocó los zarcillos y los collares, el de Annie era un poco más grande que el de Katniss, pues a ella no le gustaban las joyas estrafalarias, prefería un aderezo sencillo.

Peeta como regalo de bodas le había dado un collar de plata con un dije en forma de perla.

Finnick le había dado a Annie como regalo de bodas, un anillo de oro blanco con incrustaciones de cristal.

Mientras en casa de los Mellark y en el tráiler de los Odair los novios se arreglaban según la costumbre.

Robert arregló el cabello de Peeta y luego lo afeitó, Alexei lo ayudo a colocarse el traje de etiqueta, color blanco, luego su madre y su abuela lo hicieron usar el emblema de la casa materna.

Por el lado de los Odair, Landor le daba la bendición final a su hijo, Elena lo ayudo a bañarse y a vestirse según la tradición, su padre le había dado la medalla con el tridente de plata.

Llegado el momento, Peeta y Finnick, se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir por sus novias en la carroza que ya habían dispuesto el día anterior y que la abuela de Peeta y la madre de Finnick habían arreglado para la ocasión.

Ya estaba empezando a llegar el atardecer cuando Finnick y Peeta se encontraron en la plaza donde estaba la carroza lista para ir a casa de los Abernathy por sus novias.

Las novias ya estaban listas en la sala, esperando la llegada de la carroza, al oír el alboroto, supieron que ya ellos habían llegado.

La primera en salir fue Annie, Finnick se incorporó nervioso para ayudarla a subir.

Si Annie se veía preciosa con cualquier prenda informal, vestida de novia simplemente se veía como una reina.

Una reina que seria para él solo, para amarla toda la vida.

Peeta estaba esperando a Katniss fuera de su casa como era la costumbre, pero los minutos pasaban y ella aun no salía

A último minuto Katniss había sufrido un ataque de pánico y se encerró en su cuarto con llave.

Effie y Mage trataban de hacerla salir usando todos los argumentos posibles pero no lo lograban

_-Debes salir hija, tu novio te está esperando._

_-No quiero salir, díganle que se vaya_

_-Katniss, por favor cielo, no puedes hacerle esto a Peeta justo hoy_

_-No quiero salir, váyanse_

_-Katniss Everdeen, haz el favor de salir en este instante_

_-No madre, váyanse no quiero salir._

Haymitch al ver la tardanza de Katniss para salir, decidió intervenir pues en media hora debían estar en la casa de reuniones.

_-Cielito, ábreme por favor_

Al oír a su padrastro, Katniss se levantó y abrió la puerta, Haymitch entró en el cuarto y le preguntó que le pasaba

_-No quiero salir, díganle a Peeta que se vaya_

_-Katniss ¿Amas realmente a Peeta?_

_-Si lo amo pero me asusta no ser lo que él espera _

_-Escúchame cielito, es normal estar asustado cuando iniciamos una nueva vida, pero hay que superar ese temor para poder continuar._

_-¿Y si él se decepciona?_

_-No lo creo, lo único que te queda es esperar que te tiene deparado el futuro, pues eso nadie lo sabe, además se nota que Peeta está dispuesto a asumir una nueva vida contigo a su lado, ¿No crees que vale la pena intentarlo?_

_-Sí, padre._

_-Entonces que haces aquí temblando de miedo. Te conozco lo suficiente para decirte que no eres una cobarde._

_-Tienes razón _

_-Anda, levántate, sécate esas lágrimas y espera aquí a Cinna para que te arregle el maquillaje, luego saldrás e iras con tu novio _

_-Gracias padre _

_-De nada cielito._

Luego Haymitch salió de la habitación, Cinna ya estaba listo para arreglarle el maquillaje en la entrada.

Después de calmarse y reflexionar sobre las palabras de su padrastro, Katniss dejó que Cinna la arreglase de nuevo, luego ya más tranquila se dispuso a salir.

Peeta ya estaba muy nervioso, pensando que Katniss se había arrepentido y que lo iba a dejar plantado pero se tranquilizó al verla en la puerta de su casa vestida de novia.

Para él era la única mujer que existiría por el resto de su vida, se veía preciosa.

Cuando le tomo la mano para ayudarla a subir a la carroza, notó que Katniss tenía las manos frías.

-_¿Te sientes mal?_

_-No, solo un poco nerviosa _

_-Pensé que no saldrías nunca_

_-No podía hacerte eso_

_-¿Qué pasó entonces?_

_-Digamos que me tomé más tiempo del necesario_

_-Valió la pena, te ves hermosa._

_-Gracias, tu también estas muy bien_

_-¿Lista para la locura?_

_-Si es contigo no es locura, es algo especial._

_-Gracias por eso_

_-No tienes nada que agradecer._

_-Bueno, entonces adelante _

_-De acuerdo_

El trayecto de la casa de las novias a la casa de reuniones transcurrió de manera tranquila, los habitantes del valle de los vencedores les lanzaban monedas y arroz a los novios a medida que la carroza seguía su camino.

Al llegar a la casa de reuniones Haymitch ya los estaba esperando en la entrada, quien iba a casarlos era Renzo, el abuelo materno de Peeta.

Después de bendecirlos según la costumbre, se dio inicio a la ceremonia.

Renzo, en idioma romaní les habló a todos sobre las promesas de matrimonio; que se resumían así: **_Amor, Felicidad y Fidelidad por siempre_**.

Llegado el momento los novios hicieron el intercambio de votos y de anillos. Así mismo se hizo la postura de las Ajorcas de Oro.

Por último fueron los novios fueron declarados esposos ante su pueblo

Cuando Renzo les dijo que ya podían besar a las novias, ninguno de los novios se hizo esperar.

Luego de la ceremonia de matrimonio, comenzaría el banquete de bodas.

Todo transcurría de manera cordial y amena hasta que Tresh llegó a la casa de reuniones completamente ebrio.

Chaff, al ver el estado lamentable en que llegó su hijo, quiso detenerlo, pero Haymitch lo impidió.

_-Tresh ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Viiiiinnnne a feliciiiiitar a los novios, hic._

_-Vete a casa Tresh, no estás en condiciones._

_-¿pppoorrrqueeee? hip_

_-Estás ebrio _

_-Esss porrr queeee estoooy feeeelizzz hic_

_-Vete Tresh, no te hagas sacar por la guardia_

_-Esssta bieeeen, Meee voy pero antes voyyy a decir algo. Peeta, Katnisss ustedes serán muy dichosos a cooosssta de mi propia felicccidad. Hic_

_-Anda Tresh vete, no sabes lo que dices - _ Dijo Peeta en tono serio

_-Usstedes se lleeeevaaaronn al amor de mi vida, Ruuuueee era el amor de mi vida, hasta que ustedes se la llevaron al Capitolio, eeeelllla me dejo por eso, por su estúpido sueño de ser dizque arquiteccto. Hic_

_-No sabes lo que estás hablando Tresh, Vete de aquí. - _ Dijo Peeta enojado

_-Clllaro que sí. Ppppor eso hoy les deseo lo mejor, Hic, Salud. _En ese momento arrojó una botella de vodka medio vacía al piso

Con pasos tambaleantes, Tresh se marchó seguido de su padre

_-Lo siento Haymitch, iré con él a cuidarlo mientras se le pasa la borrachera _

_-Anda Chaff, nos vemos después._

_-Lo siento._

Después de que Tresh se marchara con su padre, Haymitch ordenó tocar música para seguir con la fiesta.

Cuando llegó la medianoche, se llevaron a Katniss y a Annie para la habitación especial que las ancianas de la comunidad incluida Mage habían preparado el día anterior. Era el momento de la prueba del pañuelo de las novias y el juramento de honra de los novios.

El día anterior Mage había hablado con ambas para explicarles lo que sucedería en la prueba del pañuelo y por qué se debía hacer.

En cuanto a los novios, Robert fue el encargado de prepararlos para el juramento de honra.

Las mujeres se reunieron en la habitación especial, antes de entrar, Arya, la abuela de Peeta hizo la bendición de los pañuelos.

La ajuntadora que haría la prueba a ambas novias era Hazelle, la madre de Gale.

El ser ajuntadora pasa de madres a hijas, la madre de Hazelle, Sae, fue la persona encargada de la prueba del pañuelo de Mayslee, la madre de Annie.

La prueba se haría en orden de edad y nacimiento, en este caso Annie por ser la mayor pasaría primero.

La habitación especial era un cuarto un poco más pequeño que el resto de la casa de reuniones, las ancianas habían llenado el cuarto de velas de incienso y arreglado una cama con mantillas de seda.

Rodeada de las ancianas y mujeres casadas de la comunidad, Annie se acostó en la cama sobre las mantillas.

Luego Hazelle, con mucho cuidado le levantó la falda del vestido y envolviéndose los dedos índice y corazón de su mano derecha con una de las puntas del pañuelo de Annie, procedió a hacer la prueba.

Mientras tanto Katniss esperaba junto a Effie en el otro lado de la habitación.

Katniss no solo podía oír los latidos de su corazón desbocado, escuchó los gemidos de dolor de su hermana 3 veces (las 3 rosas)

_-La abuela dijo que no dolería._

_-No te preocupes nena, es por incomodidad más que por dolor _

_-No quiero hacerlo._

_-Kat, ya es tarde, debes hacerlo, de todos modos solo será una vez _

_-Bien._

Cuando Annie salió, tenía el rostro con el maquillaje corrido debido a las lágrimas, Mage la dejó con Effie quien se encargó de arreglarla y luego se llevó a Katniss.

Igual que había pasado con Annie, Katniss se recostó en la cama sobre las mantillas de seda.

Hazelle le hizo lo mismo que con Annie solo que el pañuelo iría en la mano izquierda.

Con mucho cuidado, Hazelle logró sacarle las 3 rosas a Katniss, ella, quizás por su formación como médico o por los nervios solo lloró un poco en la última rosa.

Mientras tanto afuera de la habitación, los novios Finnick y Peeta eran sometidos al juramento de Honra que Haymitch como líder del clan y padre de las novias le hizo hacer.

Con la misma daga de oro con que Varis, le había hecho el juramento a él cuando se casó con Mayslee, Haymitch les hizo el corte a ambos, a Finnick en la muñeca derecha y a Peeta en la muñeca izquierda.

Cuando ambas pruebas terminaron, Hazelle le entregó los pañuelos a Effie, quien a su vez después de arreglar a ambas, debía mostrar los pañuelos de sus hijas a las mujeres de las familias Mellark y Odair para constar que no había engaño alguno por parte de ella al decir que sus hijas eran mujeres decentes.

Mercia y Elena al ver los pañuelos, tomaron los de los muchachos y los amarraron según la costumbre; uno al lado del otro.

Luego, todos empezaron a cargar en hombros a los novios, los hombres se rasgaron la ropa en señal de alegría por la pureza de las novias, mientras que las mujeres empezaron a tirar almendras dulces por la felicidad de los novios.

La fiesta se prolongó hasta la madrugada.

Los novios según la costumbre, se retiraron de la fiesta después de la ovación por el resultado de la prueba del pañuelo y el juramento de honra. Era tiempo de estar solos.

La noche de bodas iba a empezar.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 28: Actos de amor I**

**El amor es la expresión más pura del corazón de la humanidad. La fuerza que mueve la rueda de la vida y lo único valioso para vivir.**

Cuando llego el momento de retirarse de la fiesta, los ahora esposos tomaron caminos diferentes no sin antes despedirse.

Annie y Katniss se dieron un fuerte abrazo prometiendo hablar temprano al día siguiente para su viaje al distrito 4, lugar donde Annie viviría de ahora en adelante.

Peeta y Finnick hicieron lo propio, se dieron un fraterno abrazo y quedaron de verse al día siguiente.

Finnick había reservado una suite especial en uno de los hoteles de lujo del distrito 12, su madre le había ayudado con algunos detalles para que todo saliera perfecto.

Por su parte Peeta llevaría a Katniss a su nueva casa, su cuñada Anchan le ayudó a preparar la que seria su habitación de esposos, Effie había llevado las pertenencias de Katniss y con Anchan las habían organizado de manera que no tuvieran nada de que preocuparse esa noche.

Al despedirse de su hermana mayor, Katniss no pudo evitar sentir miedo por lo que ocurriría.

Effie había tenido con ellas conversaciones acerca de la intimidad entre parejas pero aun así, ella no podía quitarse los nervios de encima.

Peeta tomó la mano de Katniss y aun la sentía fría, quizás eran nervios, pues el también estaba asustado pero no lo mostraba para no preocupar mas a su esposa.

Su hermano Alexei le había explicado lo de la noche de bodas, aunque Peeta ya había tenido experiencia con Delly, no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso.

Cuando estuvo con Delly ella era quien le había guiado, pues ya había tenido experiencia previa, el simplemente hizo lo que le decía, pero sabia que con Katniss, debía de ser completamente distinto.

El trayecto de la casa de reuniones a su hogar, le pareció increíblemente corto, quizás por los nervios o por su ansiedad, en realidad ninguno de los dos necesitaba decir nada, el silencio era el mejor aliciente en ese momento.

Cuando ya iban acercándose a su nueva casa, Peeta, tomó a Katniss en brazos

-_Oye, ¿Qué haces?_

_-Solo te cargo, ¿Te molesta?_

_-No, pero…_

_-Entonces no se diga más._

_-Está bien, pero te advierto que estoy un poco pesada_

_-No es problema para mí, me gusta cargarte._

_-Estás loco_

_-No, simplemente estoy muy feliz y quiero que tú también lo estés_

_-Claro que estoy feliz tonto, por fin nos casamos_

_-Bien, señora Mellark bienvenida a su nueva casa._

_-Muchas Gracias Señor Mellark_

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Peeta le abrió la puerta, desde allí Katniss podía ver la sala de estar y una parte del comedor.

_-Vaya, es muy hermoso aquí Peeta_

_-Ven, te mostraré el resto _

_-Bien, supongo que tendré que familiriarizarme con nuestra casa ¿no?_

_-Creo que somos dos_

_-¿Tu acaso no la conoces?_

_-La verdad la conocí vacía, ahora que esta amueblada es distinta_

_-Entiendo_

_-Lo mas justo es que la conozcamos juntos ¿No crees?_

_-Si_

Tomándola de la mano, la llevó por cada una de las salas y habitaciones, Katniss se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, intentaba hacer que se relajara y a su vez calmarse el.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación principal, Peeta no pudo evitar ponerse rojo como un tomate y ella no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa de nuevo.

-_Aquí es la habitación principal._

_-¿Podemos entrar?_

_-Si, claro._

Peeta abrió la puerta de la habitación y dejó que ella entrara primero, Katniss vio como el se sorprendía de ver la hermosa habitación que su cuñada y su suegra habían preparado.

La cama estaba tendida con una colcha color blanco, a su vez estaba llena de pétalos de rosa color rojo.

Al lado de la cama estaba una hielera con una botella de champaña helada junto a esta habían dos copas de cristal.

Había un aroma a incienso de canela en el ambiente, proveniente de 2 pebeteros que estaban en el otro lado del cuarto.

Al fondo estaba un cuarto más pequeño, era el cuarto de baño que estaba hecho de mármol blanco con tina incluida.

_-Vaya, definitivamente esto es muy bello Peeta._

_-Gracias, la verdad le pedí ayuda a Anchan y tu mamá también hizo lo suyo_

_-De todos modos supongo que esto en su esencia es idea tuya_

_-Algo así_

_-Eres un romántico sin remedio_

_-Digamos que quiero algo especial contigo Señora Mellark_

_-Usted es toda una caja de sorpresas señor Mellark_

Peeta tomo la botella de champaña, la destapó y sirvió 2 copas, luego le entregó una a Katniss.

-_Primero un brindis por nosotros. _

_-Salud_

_-Salud._

Luego de brindar y de beber un poco, Peeta le quitó la copa a Katniss de la mano, después entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y la hizo sentar en la cama.

_-Con permiso tuyo, voy a ayudarte a ponerte más cómoda_

Ante ese comentario, Katniss no pudo sino reír

-_ ¿Que vas a hacer?_

_-Primero, te voy a quitar estos zapatos, nunca he podido entender porque a las mujeres les gusta andar en tacones_

_-Por si no recuerdas, me gustan más los zapatos bajos, son más cómodos_

_-Espera aquí_

_-¿A dónde vas?_

_-Solo espera aquí ¿De acuerdo?_

_-Bien_

Peeta fue al cuarto de baño, allí cogió un paño y lo puso bajo el agua, luego regresó donde había dejado a Katniss sentada.

-_Le agradezco mucho a Cinna que te haya maquillado, pero ahora no será necesario que lo lleves, me gustas mas al natural._

_-La verdad no me gusta mucho el maquillaje._

_-¿Me permites ayudarte a quitártelo?_

_-Por mi está bien _

Con el paño en mano, Peeta le quitó el maquillaje a su esposa, con mucha delicadeza iba descubriendo bajo las capas de maquillaje la sedosa piel de su rostro.

Cuando terminó le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-_Te ves linda así_

_-Gracias ¿Ahora que sigue?_

_-Mmmm, Quisiera ver tu cabello suelto._

_-Adelante, suéltalo _

_-Bien._

Con delicadeza Peeta le quitó la corona y le fue soltando las horquillas de su cabello hasta dejarlo completamente suelto.

-_Mucho mejor ¿No crees?_

_-Sí, es más cómodo._

_-Ahora, voy a ponerme cómodo yo_

_-¿Me permites ayudarte?_

_-Soy todo tuyo Kat_

_-Bueno, entonces empezaré por este saco engorroso_

_-Adelante_

Ella le quitó el saco y lo colocó sobre una silla que estaba cerca

_-Vamos a ver, este collar ya no lo necesitas _

_-Entonces quítalo_

Le quitó el collar y lo colocó sobre una mesa

_-¿Tienes frio?_

_-No_

_-Entonces esta camisa también se irá_

_-En ese caso también debe irse el vestido_

_-Oye, no es justo._

_-Tarde o temprano debe irse ese vestido ¿Por qué no ahora?_

_\- Se supone que soy yo la que esta ayudándote no al revés_

_-Digamos que es ayuda mutua_

_-Ya veremos. ¿Puedo continuar?_

_-Sí, pero recuerda que aun me debes el vestido_

_-De acuerdo_

Con una sonrisa Katniss le quitó la camisa dejándolo semidesnudo, permitiéndose tocar de manera tímida el pecho de Peeta, provocándolo.

_-Si sigues así no respondo de mi mismo_

_-Quizás quiero ver hasta donde puedes llegar con tu control_

_-No me pongas a prueba_

_-Bueno, que me dice Señor Mellark va a perder el control de una vez o tendré que hacer que lo pierda sin remedio_

_-No sabes lo que estas pidiéndome_

_-Quiero ver al león con el corazón de rey_

_-Entonces yo quiero ver al sinsajo volar_

Y sin poder mas Peeta se le acercó abrazándola con fuerza y besándola con un amor contenido.

Katniss le correspondió el abrazo y enredo sus manos en su cuello para acariciar su rubio cabello, mientras tanto Peeta buscaba desesperadamente el cierre del vestido para quitárselo y poder tocarla como lo había querido hacer desde hacia tiempo.

_-Creo que ahora si es necesario que me quites el vestido_

_-No puedes imaginar lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso_

Le ayudo a quitarse el vestido, eso si, con delicadeza, no quería que Katniss tuviera un mal recuerdo de su primera vez con el.

Entonces al verse sin ataduras de ningún tipo, ambos empezaron a amarse, primero con las manos, como si la piel del uno necesitara sentir la del otro, luego Peeta empezó a provocar a su mujer con sus labios como si quisiera encenderla con el fuego de su corazón.

Katniss empezó a sentí una energía extraña emerger de su interior cada vez que el la tocaba, cada beso que le daba era una promesa, una entrega pura y sincera.

Al ver que ella ya estaba lista para recibirlo, Peeta tuvo que recurrir a lo poco que quedaba de su autocontrol, debía tener cuidado pues Katniss era virgen.

Sin embargo quería estar en su interior, entregarse a ella con la fuerza de su ser y así llevarla con el al paraíso.

_-Lo siento, amor, pero necesito estar dentro de ti_

_-¿Que estas esperando?_

_-No quiero lastimarte_

_-No lo harás, Hazlo, solo quiero ser tuya Peeta de nadie mas. Por siempre_

_-Siempre_

Y sin más de un solo golpe, entro en ella, por fin Katniss era su mujer en cuerpo, alma y espíritu.

_-¿Te hice daño?_

_-No_

_-Lo siento_

_-Puedes seguir mi amor, no hiciste nada malo, hoy solo necesito que me ames como yo te amo a ti_

_-Te amare siempre Katniss_

_-Yo también te amare siempre Peeta_

Fue entonces cuando iniciaron la danza milenaria que hombres y mujeres recorren cuando se entregan en cuerpo y alma, la fuerza que mueve el mundo, el vinculo mas grande que creó el universo.

Juntos llegaron al paraíso y sencillamente fue algo divino, un poder nuevo fue lo que exploraron, la magia del universo se unió a ellos.

Cuando pudieron tomar conciencia nuevamente, Peeta se percató de la pequeña mancha de sangre que estaba en las sabanas.

La prueba definitiva de que Katniss era suya.

Con cuidado de no despertarla, pues ella se había quedado dormida, se acomodo a su lado, arropándola con la colcha y abrazándola.

La luna llena iluminó el ventanal de la habitación y los sorprendió a ambos en medio de un sueño, un sueño que iba a ser para siempre, por la voluntad de su destino y de sus corazones.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 29: Actos de amor II**

**El amor es la fuerza que mueve el universo, la música que alegra el corazón, la mezcla de pureza y lujuria que da origen a la vida misma.**

Al otro lado del distrito, Annie y Finnick entraban a una suite de lujo en uno de los mejores hoteles del distrito 12.

Durante el camino iban tomados de la mano, Finnick se comportaba como un hombre tierno, Annie por otro lado estaba nerviosa, sin embargo aceptaba los besos de su esposo con mucho amor.

Luego de registrarse en la recepción, no pudieron evitar besarse con locura en el ascensor, con mucho esfuerzo Finnick logró introducir la tarjeta llave del cuarto y sin más preámbulos alzó en brazos a Annie, cerró la puerta de una patada y llevándola a la cama, le quitó el vestido dejándola en ropa interior.

Annie por su parte le ayudó a quitarse a Finnick el saco y la camisa, no hacían falta las palabras, los latidos eran intensos, los besos demostraban lo que no era necesario decir con palabras.

Al quedarse sin prenda alguna se dieron a la tarea de explorarse y reconocerse uno al otro, primero con las manos, luego con los labios y por ultimo con la unión de sus cuerpos.

Cuando ese momento llegó, no hubo necesidad de preámbulo alguno, Finnick entró en el interior de Annie de un solo golpe, ella debido a la excitación que tenía en su corazón y en su cuerpo solo sintió una tensión que anhelaba explotar.

Cuando ambos tocaron el éxtasis, simplemente fue un poder nuevo, una conexión universal, era como si sus corazones y sus almas entonaran una melodía única surgida de los confines del tiempo.

Annie fue la primera en recobrar la conciencia, sentía que su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía, era una sensación extraña pero al mismo tiempo gratificante.

Con mucho cuidado, se movió despacio, para no despertar a Finnick, luego tomó una bata que había en un mueble, se la puso y se dirigió al baño.

Solo cuando fue al cuarto de baño, se dio cuenta de que en la habitación había una pequeña bandeja con fruta, al lado de esta había una botella de vino blanco y dos copas.

En el baño tuvo la tentación de llamar a su hermana, pero resistió, quizás su hermanita estuviese ocupada como ella lo estuvo hace un rato.

Cuando vio una mancha de sangre sobre el muslo derecho, Annie se asustó un poco pero recordó la conversación que había tenido con su madre y su hermana, comprendió lo que le había sucedido, ya no era una prometida, ahora era una esposa.

Lo primero que hizo Finnick al despertar fue estirar el brazo para buscar a Annie, se encontró con que no estaba en la cama

Aun estaba oscuro, así que se levantó y comenzó a buscarla por la habitación, al encontrar la puerta del baño cerrada, supuso que estaba allí.

_Annie ¿Estás bien?_

_-Si- _ respondió ella al otro lado- _ Ya salgo _

El se sentó en el borde de la cama y notó la mancha de sangre que había en las sabanas.

Recordó lo que había pasado y se sintió culpable, Annie no era una muchacha de puerto, era su esposa y debió haber hecho las cosas con más cuidado.

Al verla parada frente a él, Finnick se sintió mal, Ella, su Annie, le había entregado su prenda más preciada y el simplemente la había tomado como un ladrón.

_-Lo siento- no quería que las cosas fueran así._

_-No te sientas mal- Aunque no lo creas, fue mejor así._

_-Tú merecías algo mejor que una locura momentánea._

_-Finnick, está bien, fue algo bonito, aunque un poco loco._

_¿De verdad no piensas que fui un salvaje por todo lo que pasó?_

_-No, para eso se necesitan dos y créeme, fue muy gratificante participar de algo salvaje por primera vez._

_-¿Estas hablándome en serio?_

_-Lo que importa ahora es que tú y yo estaremos juntos hasta que uno de los dos se vaya al otro lado. Lo demás no importa. _

_-Perdóname, fui un bruto contigo_

_-Lo bueno es que solo yo puedo hacer que seas bruto._

_-De acuerdo, entonces prometo comportarme como un bruto de vez en cuando_

_-Y yo estaré gustosa de ayudarte a ser un bruto._

Sin decirse nada más se abrazaron y volvieron a la cama, para tratar de dormir un par de horas antes de viajar a su nuevo hogar.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitulo 30: Nuevos Rumbos**

**El destino es un hilo caprichoso, hoy estamos en casa, mañana estaremos en otro lugar, en otro tiempo.**

La noche había pasado, nacía un nuevo día.

Con el nuevo día, venia una nueva vida, una nueva etapa.

Los rayos del sol se filtraron por la ventana de la habitación donde Katniss y Peeta habían dormido la noche pasada.

Acostumbrado a despertar temprano Peeta fue el primero en tomar conciencia de donde estaban, recordando lo acontecido el día anterior.

Irremediablemente ya era un hombre casado, y nada más y nada menos que con el amor de su vida.

Sin querer pensó en Delly y lo que hubiera sucedido si ella aun estuviera presente en su vida.

Si hubiese continuado con Delly quizás no hubiera podido disfrutar de la felicidad y la alegría que bullía en su interior.

Solo Katniss era responsable de esa felicidad y le daba gracias a Dios y al destino por ello.

Se levantó despacio, sin hacer ruido para no despertarla, se dirigió a un closet donde su cuñada le había dicho que encontraría su ropa, efectivamente allí estaba.

Se colocó una camiseta y unos pantalones anchos, y descalzo salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Quería mimar a Katniss llevándole el desayuno a su habitación.

Desde ahora se dedicaría de por vida a hacerla feliz.

Por otro lado Katniss aun permanecía dormida, agotada de todo lo que habían vivido el día anterior.

Al sentir los rayos del sol sobre su rostro, se despertó y se encontró con la sorpresa de estar sola en su cuarto de recién casada.

Recordando lo que había pasado no podía evitar sonrojarse, en esos momentos daba gracias al cielo por estar sola, no quería que Peeta la viese avergonzada.

En realidad no era vergüenza lo que sentía, era una sensación de plenitud que no cambiaría por nada del mundo, sin embargo le daba un poco de pena si Peeta lo supiera.

Esperaba de todo corazón que pudieran ser felices juntos.

Ella se esforzaría por que fuera así.

Con mucho esfuerzo y sintiendo un pequeño dolor entre las piernas se levantó, se puso de pie y fue al cuarto de baño a buscar algo que ponerse.

Con la luz del día pudo ver el closet grande que había en la habitación, supuso que allí estaban sus cosas que habían sido trasladadas el día anterior.

Al abrir una de las cómodas, se encontró con su ropa, quizás había sido su madre quien la hubiese puesto allí.

Se puso una camiseta y unos shorts y descalza se fue a buscar a su esposo.

Al bajar al primer piso, escuchó a alguien tarareando una canción.

Era Peeta, quien estaba cocinando, en su expresión se veía la felicidad y la alegría a flor de piel.

-_Hola_

_-Hola Kat, pensaba despertarte para que desayunáramos juntos_

_-Nunca te había visto cocinar_

_-Es una de las muchas habilidades que tengo, anda siéntate que ya te alcanzo._

_Eso se ve muy bien, ¿Qué es?_

_-Son bollos de queso, fue la primera receta que mi padre me enseñó a hornear_

_-Se ven ricos, ¿Me das uno?_

_-Aún están calientes, ten cuidado de no quemarte._

_-Déjame ayudarte a servir._

_-Lleva la jarra con el jugo, yo llevo el resto_

Cuando se sentaron a desayunar se hizo un silencio incómodo. Quien lo rompió fue Peeta

_-¿Pudiste descansar?_

_-Sí, aunque me extraño no encontrarte_

_-No quería molestarte, desperté muy temprano._

_-Parece como si estuvieras arrepentido de lo que pasó ayer_

_-No es eso. Aun me cuesta creer que todo esto sea cierto y no un hermoso sueño._

_-Convéncete de algo Peeta, estamos juntos para lo bueno y lo malo, lo de ayer fue muy real, o por lo menos para mí lo fue._

_-No quise ofenderte amor, lo siento_

_-No me ofendiste, no debes disculparte por decir lo que piensas_

Sin pensar mucho Peeta se acercó y le dio un beso a Katniss.

_-Olvídalo, no quise ofenderte, ¿Me disculpas?-_Dijo el después de romper el beso

_-Con esa manera de pedir perdón, cualquiera te perdonaría_

_-Si tú lo haces los demás no me importan mucho._

_-Debemos encontrarnos con Annie y Finnick en la estación de trenes_

_-De acuerdo, pero no creas que te libraras de mi fácilmente Señora Mellark_

_-Concuerdo contigo en eso, pero primero debemos irnos al distrito 4 _

_-Allí no podrás escapar por más que quieras_

_-Anda a arreglarte, no queremos llegar tarde ¿o sí señor Mellark?_

_-No por supuesto_

_-Llamaré a casa si no te importa._

_-Supongo que no, pero dudo mucho que alguien te conteste_

_-¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-Mi hermano me dijo que cuando ellos se casaron, la fiesta duró hasta el amanecer_

_-Entonces mejor llamó después._

_-De todos modos iremos a verlos antes de irnos a la estación_

_-Bien._

_-Kat_

_-Si_

_-Te amo_

_-También yo_

Como debían estar en la estación al mediodía, Katniss aprovechó para ver las cosas que su madre le había llevado a su nuevo hogar.

En uno de los cajones del armario había una pequeña caja dorada, con el logo de una conocida tienda de lencería llamada La Perla.

Al abrirla se encontró con un sugestivo conjunto de negligé negro, en el fondo había una nota con la inconfundible letra de su hermana pequeña Grace

_-Úsalo y tendrás a Peeta a tus pies. Con amor Grace_

Katniss sonrió y empacó el conjunto en el equipaje que llevaría al distrito 4

Al terminar de empacar vio a Peeta salir del baño con una toalla envuelta en su cintura.

Al verlo no pudo evitar enrojecer.

_¿Te sientes bien? Parece que tuvieras fiebre_

_-No, voy a bañarme, ya terminé de empacar_

_-Date prisa_

_-Si_

En menos de 5 minutos Katniss ya estaba lista para salir.

Peeta le dijo que la dejaría en casa de Haymitch y que el iría a casa de su padre para despedirse, luego se encontrarían para irse a la estación de tren

Cuando llegaron a casa de Haymitch, Katniss le dio un beso corto, él se fue a casa de su padre.

Una somnolienta Grace le abrió la puerta, en la cocina ya se sentía el olor del café recién hecho, signo evidente de que su abuela estaba en casa.

_-Katniss mi niña_

_-Abuela, iba a ir a verte a tu casa._

_-Pero ya vez, no hubo necesidad, aquí estoy_

_-Quisiera que me leyeras las cartas antes de irme _

_-Está bien, ven vamos al estudio de tu padre, logremos que ellos aun duermen_

_-De acuerdo_

En el estudio Mage empezó a descubrir las cartas que Katniss había elegido

La primera en salir fue la rueda de la fortuna

_-Habrá mucha prosperidad y amor en tu hogar, querida, Peeta será un buen esposo._

Luego salió la carta de la estrella

-_Juntos emprenderán un camino lleno de mucho amor y confianza, si tienen problemas, los resolverán unidos como pareja._

La siguiente carta era la de la doncella embarazada

-_Si preguntaste sobre los hijos, querida mía, las cartas dicen que si habrán niños en tu hogar_

_-Supongo que no será ahora._

_-Las cartas no hablan de plazos exactos mi niña, solo dicen lo que sucederá no cuándo ocurrirá._

La última carta era extraña, era la figura del sol y la luna unidos

_-Qué raro_

_-¿Qué cosa abuela?_

_-Es extraño que salga la figura del sol y la luna unidos al lado de la doncella embarazada_

_-¿Qué significa?_

_-Puede ser que hayan un niño y una niña con un espacio de tiempo o puede ser también que vayas a tener gemelos._

_-¿Gemelos?_

_-Sí, un niño y una niña en el mismo parto. Pero no te preocupes por eso, a veces las cartas suelen ser muy confusas en sus predicciones._

_-Entonces no debo preocuparme_

_-No, preocúpate por ser feliz y por hacer feliz a tu marido querida._

_-Gracias_

_-Anda, ve a despedirte de tus padres y de Grace, yo recogeré esto._

_-Bien, nos vemos luego_

Cuando salió del estudio, se encontró con Annie quien iba corriendo de un lado a otro con algunas cosas sin saber que hacer

_-Annie, ¿Qué ocurre?_

_-No vamos a llegar a tiempo a la estación, Finnick va a regañarme si nos retrasamos y no he hecho mi maleta._

_-Annie calma, te ayudare a empacar pero debes tranquilizarte_

_-Ay Kat, lo siento, ni siquiera te he preguntado cómo estas y como te fue anoche_

_-¿Te parece bien si hablamos mientras te arreglas y yo te ayudo a empacar?_

_-De acuerdo_

Y así fue, mientras Katniss ayudaba a su hermana mayor a empacar las cosas que llevaría para su nueva casa en el distrito 4, se contaron la una a la otra como había sido su noche de bodas

Para cuando ya Katniss había empacado las cosas de su hermana y Annie ya estaba lista para salir, primero Finnick y luego Peeta llegaron a casa de los Abernathy para recoger a sus esposas y despedirse de su nueva familia.

En el caso de Annie ya ella no regresaría en un buen tiempo debido al trabajo de Finnick en la naviera, el distrito 4 sería su residencia permanente.

Solo irían al distrito 12 a visitar a sus familiares.

Las cajas con las cosas de Annie iban a ser llevadas por su padre en su camioneta, en la cara de Haymitch había tristeza por la partida de su hija mayor, sin embargo lo disimulaba muy bien.

El viaje de la casa de los Abernathy hasta la estación de trenes fue muy tenso, nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio que reinaba en el ambiente.

Al llegar a la estación, Haymitch y Robert quien había ido en su camioneta, se encargaron de registrar el equipaje de los muchachos y las cajas con los enseres y regalos de boda de Annie.

Al ver a Haymitch triste, Robert decidió romper el silencio.

_-Haymitch, ¿Te sientes bien?_

_-Estoy bien Robert, gracias_

_-A mí no me engañas Haymitch, ¿Qué tienes?_

_-Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que tendría que ver a Annie marcharse para no volver_

_-Haymitch, sabes perfectamente que es ley de vida, nuestros hijos no están mucho tiempo a nuestro lado, deben dejar el nido y buscar su destino lejos de nosotros_

_-Tú lo dices porque no tienes hijas mujeres_

_-Sabes bien que tengo un hijo en el exilio, al menos Annie vendrá a tu casa cuando pueda, en cambio a Viserys no hemos vuelto a verlo desde su destierro._

_-Perdóname Robert, no quería ofenderte_

_-Descuida, lo único que te quiero decir es que no dejes que Annie te vea triste, además míralo desde este punto de vista ganaste dos hijos varones en tu casa._

_-Tienes razón. _

_-Vamos viejo amigo, vayamos a despedirnos de ellos._

_-Está bien._

Después de registrar el equipaje de los 4 y los enseres de Annie, llegó el momento de despedirse pues ya se escuchaba el primer llamado a abordar.

-_Pasajeros con destino al distrito 4 favor empezar a abordar el tren._

Robert abrazó a su hijo pequeño con fuerza, como si no lo volviera a ver.

_Cuídate mucho papá, nos vemos en 2 semanas_

_-Aquí estaré esperándote hijo._

_-Papá, busca a Viserys, al menos sabremos si está bien o no_

_-Está bien hijo, así lo haremos_

Luego llegó el turno de su madre y de su cuñada

-_Madre, cuídate y por favor cuida a papá ¿sí?_

_-Sabes que así lo hare hijo, tu relájate y disfruta este viaje con tu esposa _

_\- Gracias_

_-Adiós Peeta, cuídate y cuida mucho a Katniss_

_-Gracias, dile a mi hermano que nos veremos pronto y por favor cuídense._

_-De acuerdo_

Entre tanto Haymitch abrazaba a su hija e hijastra con lágrimas en los ojos, aunque las palabras de Robert le habían disipado un poco, no pudo evitar sentir tristeza por la partida de Annie.

_-Saben que siempre estarán en mi corazón ¿verdad?_

_-Sí, padre_

_-Por favor papá no llores, Kat volverá con Peeta en 2 semanas y yo estaré aquí con Finn en Navidad. _

_-Llámenme tan pronto lleguen si, así sabré que llegaron bien_

_\- De acuerdo_

_\- Kat, nena, cuídate y ayuda a Annie a instalarse por favor._

_-Si mamá, por favor cuídate y cuida a padre, se ve que está muy triste_

_-No es para menos, su hija mayor se marcha a vivir lejos de el_

_-Dile a la abuela y a Grace que las quiero mucho_

_-Lo haré cariño_

_-Hasta pronto Mamá_

_-Adiós cielo._

Abordaron el tren con un dejo de tristeza por partir pero también con muchas expectativas por el comienzo de una nueva vida.

Durante el viaje hablaron sobre los sitios que visitarían, también sobre la nueva casa que Annie ocuparía en su nuevo hogar.

Cuando llegaron al distrito 4 ya iba a anochecer.

Después de ayudar a Annie y Finnick a desempacar las cosas que habían llevado del distrito 12, Peeta y Katniss decidieron quedarse en un hotel para descansar.

Los siguientes días fueron my buenos para los 4, conocieron las playas de arena blanca, famosas en dicho distrito por sus aguas claras, una noche salieron a cenar y de allí a una fiesta en la plaza.

Fueron 2 semanas relajantes para todos, pero lo bueno nunca dura.

Se llegó el día en que Katniss y Peeta debían irse a su casa en el distrito 12.

Annie se sentía triste pues ya no compartiría muchas cosas con su hermana, pero comprendía que así debía ser.


	32. Chapter 32

Capitulo 31: Viserys.

Un corazón arrepentido es la mejor ofrenda para la redención de nuestro ser.

Robert viajó al distrito 11 a casa de su cuñado, para tener noticias de Viserys, pues no sabían nada de él desde su destierro.

Al llegar allí, Bran lo recibió en su oficina, en el corazón de Robert había un sentimiento de ansiedad por saber que había ocurrido con Viserys desde el momento en que fue desterrado.

Bran le ofreció un trago de vodka y lo invitó a sentarse.

-Supongo que vienes a preguntar por Viserys, aparte de visitarme

-Sí, Bran, necesito saber que ha pasado con mi hijo en estos años

-Antes de responderte, déjame preguntarte algo Robert

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Ya perdonaste a Viserys por su traición o aún tienes el dolor de esa herida?

-La verdad Bran, hace tiempo perdoné a mi hijo, lo que pasó no fue suficiente para que mi amor por él se menguara, lamenté mucho que Viserys nunca quisiera hablar conmigo desde su destierro.

-Robert, necesito que me escuches

-¿No me digas que le ocurrió algo malo?

-No, Robert, Viserys fue uno mientras estuvo a tu lado, aquí el tuvo que replantearse muchas cosas en su vida, sobre todo la cuestión de su futuro.

-No entiendo Bran

-Al comienzo Viserys era un muchacho maleducado, grosero y prepotente, pero al ver que yo no lo iba a tener aquí como un vago bueno para nada tuvo que cambiar.

Entró a la escuela nocturna, porque en el día lo puse a trabajar en la empacadora y logró graduarse, después presentó exámenes de admisión para la universidad de este distrito, fue admitido y se matriculó en Ingeniería Industrial, debo decirte cuñado que Viserys resultó ser muy listo para armar y desarmar plantas de embalaje, empacadoras, plantas de procesamiento, de hecho sus prácticas empresariales las hizo aquí conmigo y la verdad me sorprendió lo bien que hizo todo.

Una noche le pregunté si ya te había perdonado a ti y a Mercia, mi hermana por haberlo desterrado, lo que me respondió me dejó sin habla

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Me dijo que ustedes habían hecho lo correcto con él, que si hubiera seguido a su lado su vida habría sido un absoluto desperdicio. Además lamentó mucho haberse perdido las bodas de sus hermanos, sobretodo la boda de Peeta, el dijo que si algún día regresaba al distrito 12 al primero que le debía pedir perdón era a su hermano menor por haber intentado dañarlo con sus acciones.

-Bran, me dejas sorprendido con todo lo que estás contándome

-Estos 5 años le han servido a Viserys para reformarse y cambiar su forma de ser y de pensar.

-Quisiera verlo y hablar con él ¿si no te importa claro?

-Debe estar en la planta de producción coordinando lo de la nueva maquinaria pero le diré a Hodor que lo traiga aquí.

De pronto Robert se encontró preso de una ansiedad que no tenia explicación alguna, quizás quería ver por sí mismo el cambio que su cuñado le había contado en su hijo era verdad.

En ese momento, tocaron la puerta y entraron Hodor, el ayudante de Bran, acompañado de Viserys.

En ese momento Viserys y Robert se miraron frente a frente, en la mirada de ambos había tensión, expectativa por el motivo de encontrarse nuevamente.

Bran le dijo a Hodor que lo llevase a la planta de producción, pues su sobrino y su cuñado tenían una conversación pendiente.

Cuando ellos salieron, Robert no sabía que decir, además Viserys bajó la mirada avergonzado.

-Padre, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver a tu tío y a hablar contigo, pues tú te negaste a hablarme en todo este tiempo.

-No me atreví a hablarte porque pensé que no querías nada conmigo después de todo lo que pasó.

-Viserys, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido jamás dejé de preocuparme por ti, eres mi hijo y lo seguirás siendo hasta el día en que yo muera.

Al Robert pronunciar esas palabras, Viserys hizo algo que nunca había hecho con su padre; abrazarlo.

Robert simplemente le correspondió, en sus ojos había lágrimas y en su corazón latía un sentimiento de amor fraterno y perdón hacia este hijo que había pasado por mucho dolor para hacerse a sí mismo.

Por su parte Viserys, que también estaba llorando, sentía que por fin podía mirar a su padre sin vergüenza alguna, que había pagado con creces el mal que sembró en su casa y que ese dolor que llevaba en su interior empezaba a sanar con el perdón sincero que su padre le ofrecía en ese abrazo.

-Por favor padre, perdóname

-Te perdoné hace mucho hijo, solo espero que no me guardes rencor por haber hecho lo que hice

-No importa, lo hiciste porque era necesario.

Se separaron y calmándose un poco, se sentaron en la pequeña sala que había en esa oficina.

-Tu tío me dijo que ya eres todo un ingeniero

-La verdad siempre me gustó armar y desarmar cosas.

-Me alegro por ti hijo, veo que parte del negocio de tu tío es obra tuya

-La verdad mi tío me puso a elegir, trabajar y estudiar o la prisión, así que tuve que replantearme que era lo que quería de la vida realmente, si quería seguir siendo un bueno para nada o si de verdad deseaba demostrar que podía ser alguien mejor de lo que era, entonces decidí trabajar y estudiar, el resto, supongo que mi tío te lo dijo.

-Sí, me sorprende mucho que no te comunicaras conmigo ni con nadie de la familia.

-No podía hacerlo, necesitaba salir adelante por mi propia cuenta, también sabía que no tenía derecho alguno en pedir ayuda a ustedes.

-Si lo hubieses pedido te habríamos ayudado

-Gracias, pero era mejor hacerlo por mi propio esfuerzo

-Viserys, debo preguntarte algo

-Dime

-Supiste que Delly estaba embarazada ese día, pero ¿No volviste a saber nada de ella ni de su bebé?

-Delly vino a buscarme 3 meses después de mi destierro, aunque nunca dijo como me había encontrado, ella me dijo que iba a dar al bebé en adopción y yo estuve de acuerdo.

-Pero ¿no volviste a verla desde entonces?

-Me llamó cuando nació la bebé, me dijo que había nacido mal y que si quería conocerla debía ir al distrito 6 a una clínica privada, mi tío y Hodor fueron conmigo, la nena había nacido con un problema grave en su corazón y solo duro viva 2 días. Cuando murió, Delly no pudo soportarlo, su madre se la llevó de la clínica y según me enteré después, la internaron en un psiquiátrico, desde entonces no volví a saber nada de ella.

-Lo siento hijo, debió haber sido un trago amargo para ti

-Digamos que fue lo más duro de estos años. No te alcanzas a imaginar el dolor tan grande de ver a mi nena apagarse como un farolito en medio de la oscuridad.

-Claro que me imagino ese dolor hijo, te recuerdo que tú naciste enfermo y para mí era algo doloroso no poder ayudarte.

-Fue en ese momento que recordé todo lo malo que había hecho y lo asumí como un castigo más.

-Hijo, ni siquiera el peor de los hombres merece ver morir a un hijo, no sigas culpándote

-De todas maneras, fue la forma más horrible de pagar mi castigo, esa criaturita no tenía la culpa de las acciones de Delly ni mucho menos de las mías.

-¿Volviste a ver a Delly después de eso?

-No, al funeral solo fuimos mi tío, Hodor y yo, nadie de la familia de Delly quiso asistir, supongo que fue por mantener las apariencias de respetabilidad en el distrito. Antes de irme el hermano mayor de Delly, Dunstrand, habló conmigo y me dijo que habían tenido que internarla en un hospital psiquiátrico por una severa depresión y psicosis o algo así, desde entonces no volví a buscarla ni a saber nada de ella.

-Lamento todo eso hijo, y que hayas tenido que pasar por ese dolor tu solo

-Desde entonces me dediqué a trabajar y a estudiar, mis empresariales las hice con mi tío y me fue muy bien, en la universidad me enteré sobre la beca de Peeta en Ciudad Capitolio, me alegré mucho por él, luego mi tío me dijo que por que no iba a la boda de Alexei, le dije que lo mejor era no asistir debido a que la gente perdona pero jamás olvida, no quería ver las miradas de todos sobre mí, aunque algún día planeo volver.

-Quizas ese día llegue más pronto de lo que parece

-No lo creo, aquí hay mucho que hacer, ahora que mi tío se hizo socio tuyo, quiere ampliar la planta de producción, de hecho estaba revisando la nueva maquinaria, el problema es que no tenemos un local más grande y el arquitecto que mi tío contrató dijo que había que reformar la planta completamente pero no quiso hacerse cargo de las obras.

-¿Dijiste que necesitan un arquitecto?

-Sí, el arquitecto que mi tío contrató nos dejó estancados, mientras no se haga esa reforma en la planta, la producción irá a media marcha.

-Creo tener a la persona indicada para dirigir esa obra

-En serio, ¿Quién es?

-Es alguien del distrito 12, pero tú no te preocupes, arreglaré eso con tu tío.

-De acuerdo

-Padre, puedo preguntarte algo

-Dime

-¿Cómo esta mamá?

-Está bien dentro de lo que cabe, se fue al distrito 6 después de tu destierro y se quedó allí por 3 meses, llegó justo a tiempo para ultimar detalles de la boda de Alex, luego se enteró de la beca de Peeta en ciudad Capitolio y eso la deprimió un poco, Alexei se quedó en el distrito 12 pero decidió vivir en casa aparte, tu madre se puso triste pero al final comprendió que era lo mejor.

Cuando Peeta se graduó le dijo que lo mejor era que al casarse, él y su esposa se quedaran a vivir con nosotros un tiempo mientras se establecían, tu hermano se negó en redondo y nuevamente tu mamá se deprimió, de hecho ahora está en terapia.

-Supongo que no me extraña para nada ¿Verdad?

-No hables así hijo, a tu madre le dolió mucho lo que hiciste pero en el fondo siempre serás su hijo, lo que pasa es que no ha podido superar ese dolor, por ello tu abuela le dijo que lo mejor era asistir a terapia con un psicólogo, así podría sanar por completo.

-Razón de más para no volver al distrito 12 por ahora

-Los que si me han insistido mucho en saber de ti son tus hermanos

-¿En serio?

-Sí, Alex y Peeta ahora son hombres de familia, a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido, quieren que tú vuelvas a casa como familia que somos.

-Aun así no voy a regresar por ahora

-No digas eso, piénsalo y si deseas volver, yo mismo hablaré con Haymitch para que te dé el indulto y puedas regresar.

-Lo pensaré aunque no prometo nada

-De acuerdo

En ese momento Bran y Hodor entraron a la oficina, con ello la conversación entre Viserys y su padre se daba por finalizada.

-Viserys, te necesitan en la planta de producción, Hodor irá contigo

-Bien tío, Padre, te veré antes de que te vayas ¿verdad?

-Si hijo, me iré mañana temprano

-Nos vemos más tarde

Hodor y Viserys se retiraron, dejando a Bran y a Robert solos

-Y bien Robert ¿Cómo te fue?

-Me alegra mucho saber que Viserys cambió para bien, aunque me preocupa el hecho de que el no quiera regresar al distrito 12

-Robert, Viserys ya hizo su vida aquí, deja que el mismo decida cuándo regresará

-Tienes razón

-A propósito, me comentó algo acerca de la reforma de la planta de producción y que el arquitecto que contrataste no se hizo cargo

-Si, eso me ha tenido muy estresado, he buscado a otro arquitecto pero ninguno está disponible aquí, había pensado en buscar en otros distritos pero no he tenido tiempo.

-Ya no tendrás que buscar, Bran, tengo la persona indicada para esa reforma

-¿En serio?

-Si, es una arquitecta recién graduada de la Universidad en Ciudad Capitolio, pero ella y su familia viven en el distrito 12 en el valle.

-O sea que es de los nuestros

-Así es

-¿Quién es?

-Su nombre es Rue Hassan, es la mejor amiga de la esposa de Peeta, de hecho se fue con ellos a estudiar en el Capitolio y hace poco regresó a casa, está buscando trabajo.

-Bien, siendo así, hazle la propuesta de venir a trabajar aquí, pero eso si adviértele que tendrá que entenderse con Viserys para la reforma por la cuestión de la maquinaria.

-No te preocupes, le informaré todo antes de que viaje aquí

-Muy bien, si tú la recomiendas no tendré nada que objetar, solo espero que sea muy responsable y juiciosa en su trabajo.

-Tu tranquilo Bran, la chica lo hará bien, ya lo veras

Al anochecer, Robert, Bran y Viserys cenaban en un ambiente de comodidad y cordialidad, hacía mucho tiempo que Viserys no disfrutaba de la compañía y fraternidad de su padre.

Ahora que estaba lejos de casa Viserys comprendía lo que había perdido por la envidia y la maldad de sus acciones.

Solo esperaba algún día tener el valor suficiente para regresar a casa y enmendar el daño que había hecho.

Al otro día muy temprano Viserys le entrego a su padre 3 sobres, uno era para su madre y los otros dos eran para Alexei y Peeta, sus hermanos.

Esperaba con esas cartas mitigar un poco el rencor de sus acciones y pedirles perdón para cuando el decidiera volver a casa ser parte de una familia nuevamente.

Se despidió de su padre con el corazón compungido y una luz de esperanza en su alma.


	33. Chapter 33

**Capitulo 32: El Perdón y el olvido**

**Cuando pedimos perdón es por que nuestro corazón y alma quieren empezar de nuevo**

Cuando volvieron al distrito 12, Peeta y Katniss empezaron su relación de convivencia como pareja casada.

Katniss consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo en una clínica de los suburbios del distrito 12, luego se iba a casa para atender a su gente de manera gratuita.

Por su parte Peeta empezó a trabajar en la panadería de su padre, que ya no era pequeña como al comienzo, ya tenían varias sucursales en el distrito 12 y estaban pensando en abrir otro sitio más en el distrito 11 en asocio con Bran Greyjoy, su tío.

Alexei se encargaba de la administración, mientras que Peeta se encargaba de la calidad de los productos así como el debido entrenamiento del personal.

Cuando Robert regresó del distrito 11, reunió a su familia, les contó lo que había pasado con Viserys y les entregó las cartas que el había enviado a su madre y a sus hermanos.

Esa noche, cuando Peeta llegó a casa, aprovechando que Katniss no había llegado aun de trabajar se encerró en el estudio y abrió el sobre, de inmediato noto la caligrafía limpia de su hermano Viserys, un rasgo que no había perdido a pesar del tiempo.

Peeta:

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, desde la última vez en que nos vimos, tiempo que he tenido para dejar atrás todo lo malo que hice y empezar de nuevo, lejos de mi casa, de mi gente y de mi familia, todo por una estupidez llamada inmadurez.

Sabes, a pesar de estar lejos de casa, siempre estuve enterado de algunas cosas de tu vida, como la beca que obtuviste en el Capitolio, me sentí muy orgulloso de decir que mi hermanito pequeño estaba en la Universidad Estatal en Ciudad Capitolio, hubiera dado todo lo que tengo y todo lo que se ahora para haber estado allí, pero por mi propia ambición desmedida y por un odio estúpido, me perdí de ello y tampoco asistí a tu boda, la verdad no me sentía digno de estar entre ustedes, eso lo he tenido muy claro desde el día de mi destierro, por lo tanto no podía estar allí y ver la gente señalándome como un traidor, no hubiera podido soportarlo y seguro ustedes tampoco.

Seguro papá te conto todo lo que me ha sucedido en estos años, cosas buenas, cosas malas, castigos injustos, en fin, he experimentado todo lo que un ser humano necesita para redimirse y ese es el objeto de esta carta.

Peeta, sé que no soy digno de verte a la cara, todavía no estoy listo para eso, pero quiero pedirte de todo corazón que me perdones por todo el mal que te hice, por todas las cosas espantosas que tramé para destruirte, lo que hice lo hice motivado por un odio irracional y una envidia innecesaria.

Me di cuenta de eso cuando llegué aquí y viví el horror mas grande de todos, mas que la soledad misma, la muerte de un ser amado, en este caso la pequeña que Delly y yo concebimos. Esa pequeñita ahora es un ser de luz que estará esperándome cuando yo muera, eso es lo mas duro de todo, haber enfrentado eso solo.

Todos los días ruego al Cielo para que me conceda tiempo de enmendar el mal que sembré y poder volver a mirar a mi familia con ojos de humildad y no con vergüenza

Por favor hermano, perdóname, no me cansare de pedirte perdón porque fuiste el mas afectado de todo esto y creo que por mi culpa nuestra madre no te tuvo en buena estima hasta hace poco. A pesar de eso siempre tuviste un alma noble y hoy apelo a ello para decirte de todo corazón PERDONAME.

Deseo de todo corazón hermano, que seas muy feliz en tu nueva vida como hombre de familia, espero que algún día cuando el tiempo y el destino lo tengan a bien podamos estar frente a frente y nuevamente podamos decir que somos hermanos de sangre y de corazón.

Con todo mi afecto y esperando que me perdones

Tu hermano

_Viserys._

Cuando Peeta termino de leer la carta, su rostro ya estaba bañado en lágrimas, las palabras de su hermano lo habían afectado.

Cuando Katniss llegó de trabajar, lo encontró en su estudio, sentado con una carta en sus manos y una tristeza muy grande en su rostro.

Ella simplemente dejó su maleta a un lado y sin medir palabra alguna lo abrazó en silencio.

Con ese abrazo, Peeta, recuperó su compostura y tomó una decisión.

_-Kat, ¿Tienes turno en el hospital el fin de semana?_

_-No, amor, ¿Por qué?_

_-Iré al distrito 11 a hablar con Viserys, necesito que me acompañes si puedes claro._

_-Está bien, iré contigo al distrito 11_

_-Gracias._

Ninguno de los 2 tenían ánimos para cenar, solo llegaron a su habitación y en silencio se entregaron al consuelo que solo las almas gemelas se pueden dar.


End file.
